The Chronicles of Shade P3 - Zhǔyè
by MonsterSlut
Summary: My name is River Quinn and I have returned to Starling City after four months in exile. I have returned better than what I once was, stronger, faster...still damaged but more than I used to be. Whispers travel on the wind, voices that say, my home is in danger, her people are screaming for help and I will protect them. Darkness is growing I will fight...alone if I have to...Pt 4 up
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ I'm on a roll currently. Here is part three of the Chronicles of Shade - Zhǔyè meaning Home.**

 **The Chronicles of Shade - Zhǔyè is part three. Part two is called the Chronicles of Shade - Bàoyìng, it's only thirteen chapters but it is not necessary to read part two to get part three. Key things that happened in part two will be covered so you understand if you don't desire to read part two.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **River is back.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **One**

Gotham.

Gateway City.

Metropolis.

Smallville.

These places had their charm and their darkness. Their heroes and their villain but they weren't home.

A wise, yet overly pink and sparkly dressed good witch called Glenda, said that there is no place like home. Well-she was right.

River Quinn was back in business.

My return to Starling City could have been at night, the stars shining brightly in the dark, night sky. My silhouette a thing to fear, my presence should have made the cities criminals fear me once again.

Well…in my dreams anyway.

My return to Starling City was during the day. It was in a limo from the airport with Bruce dressed to the nines in an expensive suit whilst feeling like a transvestite in what I was wearing.

The day after returning to Gotham City, I found myself in the office of Bruce Wayne telling me I had to go back to Starling City. Bad vibes were coming from the city where I grew up, superheroes and villains were giving it a wide berth. The Justice League-all five of us-wanted a man-or woman in Starling City. And I was that man-well-woman.

I was reluctant at first, but Bruce was able to talk me around after a few drinks and a general heart to heart. Personally I didn't feel that I was ready to return to Starling but Bruce thought that I was ready purely for the reason that I didn't think I was.

After leaving Gotham, Bruce gave me the lowdown of the plan. Recently Queen Consolidated had come on the market and that some very cruel people had set their eyes on the company.

When the limo pulled into the curb, Bruce got out and held the door open for me. Another limo behind us held Stacey Adams, Bruce's new secretary, and a bunch of lawyers all dressed the same. I fiddled with my hands as the small army walked into the building and straight into the lifts.

It was no secret that the board members of Wayne Enterprises weren't thrilled with the idea of me being their representative at Queen Consolidated but since I knew the city and the company, I was in.

Bruce had Alfred purchase an apartment in my name where all my gear had been delivered ready to be taken to my Watchtower. Sure I may not have been welcome there anymore but I made the place and I had hidden failsafe's and ways to get in that no one knew about.

When we arrived at the top floor, Bruce instructed me to wait inside an empty office whilst he went into the meeting room. I looked around at the green marble and cold feel, overcome with thoughts of my father and when he brought me to this office as a little girl. I used to sit in an old green chair, legs swinging over the edge, feet not yet touching the ground playing with a doll.

I smiled and leant back against the desk.

"Mr Wayne, a pleasure it is to finally meet you," a sultry voice spoke, wafting into the room. "Isabel Rochev," Bruce replied flatly, "I'd say it's a pleasure but then I'd be lying. Mr Queen, where have you been in the past four months? With your mother's trial and the wreck this city has become-one would think you'd be heading the effort to fix everything."

"Personal issues," Oliver answered. "Now what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well…Ms Rochev, Mr Queen, please take a seat," Bruce instructed as I listened in the other room. I wanted to be a fly on the wall so desperately, to see Bruce Wayne had waltz into Queen Consolidated-the members of the board were practically drooling over their five thousand dollar suits.  
Well, he didnt waltz...Batman does not waltz...he broods.  
"I suppose you're wondering what Mr Wayne is doing here," one of the board members spoke as Oliver and Ms Rochev took a seat.  
The first I'd heard of Isabel Rochev on the jet to Starling City. She was the Vice President of Acquisitions at Stellmoor International. According to Lucius, they'd swoop in and take over a company than destroy it from the inside out if it was in dire trouble. And trouble was what Queen Consolidated was in-big time. Seeing the lifetime work of Robert Queen going down the gurgler was one of the reasons I had agreed to return to Starling City in the first place.  
"Yes," Ms Rochev hissed. "I would like to know. As I'm sure Mr Queen would as well."  
"It's simple," Bruce shrugged, "I bought some shares of Queen Consolidated. Ms Rochev you have 45% as does Mr Queen. I purchased the remaining 10%. We now work together."  
"And what interest do you have in Queen Consolidated?" Oliver questioned.  
"None," Bruce replied. "I'm doing this for a friend whom the shares are also in the name of. Yes you may say that 10% is such a small amount but with Wayne Enterprises comes good press and more alliances than you could poke a stick at."

Say what? I gasped. Bruce brought the shares for me? I thought this was a Wayne Enterprises venture.

"Now, since I cannot be in Starling City all the time," Bruce continued, "I've elected a representative to well-represent me. She's my head of security."

Head of security? Well that's new. I wonder if I get paid?

Stacey stuck her head into the room and waved me in with a smirk. Stacey was my Gotham Felicity Smoak-she knew nothing about IT but she was a good friend. She knew about Bruce which made her the perfect secretary to cover for him "I wish I had a camera," she muttered, making me giggle. "Miss Quinn, Mr Wayne."

Oliver's jaw dropped when he saw me. It was really Diana's idea. I wore a black waist-high pencil skirt with a split down my thigh, a pair of dark purple pumps with a spiked heel that also doubled as a weapon, I was wearing a dark purple silk blouse with light make up and smokey eyes.  
Felicity was with Oliver, both almost had their jaws to the floor.  
"Miss Quinn will be Wayne Enterprises representative on the board," Bruce stated. "She will report any and all dealings back to me. I've ordered a full audit of this company as we will not have another Undertaking on our hands. My lawyers and QC's lawyers agree that that is a very good idea." He stood up and fixed his jacket up. "River, walk me to the lifts. The documents have already been signed. You've even got an office. Now, I've a jet to catch back to Gotham."  
I followed Bruce from the conference room and only once we were in the elevator did I breathe again. "Fuck me sideways," I gasped. "Bruce-did you see their faces?"

Bruce chuckled. "I did. Will you get the chance to patrol tonight?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe. I should be able to get into my Watchtower."

"Let J'onn know when you do," Bruce instructed. "He'll come down and connect with the computers so what you do-he'll be able to help."

The doors pinged open and his army of lawyers walked inside.

"Good luck, River," Stacey smiled.

"You'll need it," Bruce told me. "Don't let Isabel Rochev intimidate you. If she gets too big for her britches, remind her where she came from." He handed me a file with ISABEL ROCHEV written on the front. "Good reading. I'll leave a driver for you."

I watched Bruce leave before letting out a huge sigh. Sure I had superhuman strength, the ability to heal almost instantly and able to last longer than any human but what on earth was I going to do with a business I knew nothing about?

I turned around to see Oliver and Isabel waiting for me.

Once this meeting was finished I made up my mind to get out of this skirt and head into the Glades. I wanted to see Bìnàn again. I tucked the file underneath my arm and walked back into the meeting room.

" _My budem poluchit' eto idet?_ " I smirked, sitting down.


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ I am so glade I'm back in the game.**

 **I'm so friggen excited for The Flash S2 and Arrow S4 starting this week.**

 **As well as Supergirl and Legends of Tomorrow when they start.**

 **On a side note - I think I have the biggest crush on Captain Cold.**

 **Reviews -**

 **Highlander348-good to read you again. Thanks to Joker, River is superstrong, has advanced healing, she's faster and more agile-think Superman but not as strong. The purpose of Hades will be explained over the course of the story and what it originally was.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Two**

It was dusk by the time I was able to escape the meeting of what I'd dubbed Hell's demonic forces. By some luck I'd managed to block out Oliver and Felicity the entire time and I'd even snuck out before them.

I knew there was questions that they wanted answered but I didn't want to talk to them. I just needed to see my city again. My driver took me to my apartment where I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, boots and just a black t-shirt whilst he loaded the boxes into the car.

As the car made its way towards Bìnàn, I was glued to the views outside the window. The city was trashed. The Glades…sure they had their problems but they were still people's homes. Where was everyone living? What were they doing for food? Medicine? Were people helping those less fortunate or was the city exactly the same as it once was?

Spoilt?

Rich?

Would I be able to fix the problem or would I just make it worse by being one of them?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the car stopped in the carpark just outside Bìnàn. The place was exactly how I left it. I instructed the driver to go around the back where I unloaded the boxes into a hidden utilities lift that was rigged to come out straight into the Watchtower.

Quickly I rushed over to the wall and disabled the security system.

I had been expecting a full set-up only to find white sheets thrown over everything and gathering dust. That took me by surprise. Whilst slumming it in Smallville, Chloe Sullivan, a journalist and good friend to Clark, taught me how to do more than just the basics when it came to computers. I ripped the sheets off and threw them in the corner and whilst the computers were booting up, I set about to changing the security codes and hanging my suit up.

A small beep alerted me to the fact that the computers were done, so I crossed the room and produced a small USB flash drive that I put into the hard drive.

From up in the Justice League Watchtower, J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, went to work in bringing all my computers up to code.

Suddenly someone slammed into the door that opened into the Watchtower.

"Hang on, that's not right, the code should work," Felicity's muffled voice spoke.

"Override?" Oliver replied.

"Not working," Diggle grunted. "I could go in through the panel but it could fry everything in the building."

I rolled my eyes and crossed the room to open the door. "Or you could just knock like normal people?" I suggested.

"River!" Diggle exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

I walked back over to the computers and put my ear piece on. "Sorry about that J'onn. I've got visitors."

" _I can finish this later_ ," J'onn offered.

"No keep going," I told him. "They need a huge update and I'll give you money if you can upgrade the hard drive space and the RAM. I want space station quality computers, buddy."

" _Human money has no value to me_ ," J'onn replied. " _But I can do what you want._ "

"You spoil me," I laughed. "And that's why I love you. Finish up, let Bruce know when it's done." I turned around in my chair and tucked my legs up underneath me. "So…how is everyone?"

"How is everyone?!" Oliver yelled. "Where the hell have you been!"

I stood up. "Where have I been? You ran away to Lian Yu. I've been training!"

"Training?" Oliver laughed. "Really? You've been hiding."

I curled my fists in anger, denying my body the urge to punch him and possibly break every bone in his body. I closed my eyes to prevent myself from giving away my own little secret. "You've been hiding too Oliver. Don't judge me. We all lost people we loved that night and I needed time to think whether or not I deserved forgiveness."

"And what did you find out on your spiritual adventure?" Diggle inquired.

"That in this whole, wide world of infinite possibilities and pathways, there was no way I could have prevented what happened that day," I explained. "I cannot keep killing people to avenge my father. Do you think he would have liked that? What about your dad?"

Felicity was staring at me. "Wow-River. You've changed. Don't take that in a wrong kind of way but two months ago you said you wanted nothing to do with us anymore."

I grinned. "Look-I can't say much cause I made a promise but Felicity-this world is so much bigger than just us. Starling is my city-my home. And I should have never left her. I will work my way back into the team if it kills me."

Oliver sighed. "What does Bruce Wayne have to do with this?" he demanded to know.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "He's still dense, if you hadn't noticed." She gave herself some pointy ears.

Oliver cocked his head to the side. "What?"

I sighed and shook my head. I pressed a button on my headset. "Hey Bruce, you home yet?" I asked.

" _Yes,_ " he replied. " _I was just about to go out on patrol._ "

"Do you mind?" I asked. "I'm trying to explain to Oliver-"

" _If he tells anyone I'll make sure he never leaves that island again_ ," Bruce replied, deadpanned. He disconnected the call.

"Bruce Wayne has been training me as a member in his Justice League," I explained to Oliver. "There's me, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Batman…"

Oliver paused. "Bruce Wayne…he's-?"

"Yup," I replied, popping the P. "He found me after Roy dumped me. Helped me with some information on the Undertaking and took me in."

"So you've met Superman?" Felicity geeked out. "That's so cool."

Oliver sighed. "Listen, it's late. We should take this back up tomorrow."

"I need to spend the day here," I told him. "Bìnàn is my baby and I need to come up with a press conference as to why I left and what I was doing whilst I was away. I'm thinking of expanding the franchise or something."

"I can help you with that," Felicity offered.

Oliver straightened his suit jacket. "Listen, it's late. We can sort the rest of this out in the morning. Come by the office about eleven and we can go back over everything we did today and talk. Is that okay, River?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"I'm gonna stay," Felicity told Oliver.

"Good to see you, River," Diggle nodded.

"Likewise," I smiled, sitting down at the computers.

Felicity kicked off her heels as the men left and sat down beside me. "I just wanna hug you so bad-can I hug you?"

I chuckled. "Yes Felicity, you can hug me."

Felicity squealed and hugged me tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well," I whispered. "Honestly-I felt bad saying what I said about not needing you but I've been going through some pretty weird crap which I don't know how to explain right now."

"Don't worry about it," she assured me. "If I've learnt anything about you the time we've known each other it's that pushing won't help. You'll tell me when you're ready." Felicity turned to the computers. "After you left, Diggle and I decided to focus our attention on the Arrow Cave and fix it since what happened to it during the Undertaking. This place wasn't nearly as badly damaged so we just left it."

I nodded and turned back to the computer screen just in time to see the update finish. "Yes! I'm online!"

"Online for what?" Felicity questioned.

I flashed a grin and locked the computer. "F, you're my friend and I love you but this computer is not to be hacked into. I will be very upset if you did and if Oliver made you do it." Turning in my seat, I leant forward in my seat. "It's not just me but this concerns four other people and sidekicks as well. Promise me, Felicity."

Felicity nodded. "I promise. I won't. You have my word."

I stood up. "Good. Now, tell me what's been going on with this place? And spare me the Roy and Thea saga."

Felicity blinked. "Oh my god-you're still I love with him, aren't you?"

I sighed and stood up. "F, heroes…heroes never get the romance unless it's with another hero and even then it's still not what they want."

"We got a pool table the other day," Felicity smiled, changing the subject. "Would you like to play? I can tell you what's changed whilst you kick my butt."

"Yes please!" I grinned. "But please, can you lose the dress? I don't like the secretary look." I went over to the cupboard and pulled out some sweets. "Go change."

She stood up with a grin and vanished behind the screen to change. Whilst my IT Queen took her time to change, I took the time to put my suit back into the casings with my weapons.

"Oh that's new," Felicity chuckled as she saw me place a small metal cylinder on a stand. "What does it do?"

I smirked. "Pick it up and give it the smallest squeeze."

She did as I told her and when the ends sharply extended, turning into a staff, she screamed. "Holy cow!"

I took it off her. "It was a gift from a friend. It cannot be broken, it cannot be melted and it cannot be crushed. It also has a slightly telepathic field to it, meaning it takes the desired shape." Suddenly it turned into a three pronged trident than a bow than returned back to its small, inconspicuous shape.

"A slightly telepathic field to it?" Felicity quoted, in complete shock. "Where did you get this?"

"A little green man gave it to me," I joked, leaving the room.

Somehow I don't think J'onn would appreciate being called a little green man. Still it made me giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ Please enjoy the chapter. I do not own ++++++**

 **Three**

Requisition forms official suck.

After our game of pool and a couple of beers, Felicity gave me a rundown of what had been happening during the time I was gone. By sunrise I was completely buried in requisition forms, Felicity glade to be back teaching IT four afternoons a week.

Later on this afternoon I was going to take a tour of the new building Felicity had made into an apartment complex for homeless victims of the Undertaking.

Reaching out for a new pen, I managed to knock my coffee off the desk and as I was cleaning the black liquid off the floorboards, the door slammed open and I heard shouting. Roy and Thea.

Just great.

Just freaking great.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Thea yelled. "You could have got yourself killed, Roy, or worse-arrested. Do you want to go to Iron Heights?"

"If I don't try and stop them, no one will," Roy argued back. "I was trying to help."

"You were helping no one!" she snapped. "This obsession with the Arrow has got to stop!"

"And so do the domestics," I said, scaring the crap out of them both. "I'm buried in paper work and you two shouting isn't helping."

"River?" Roy gapped.

"River!" Thea exclaimed, running over to hug me. "Oh god! River you're back. Where have you been?"

I hugged her back tightly. "Gotham, Metropolis. I've been looking at buildings to expand Bìnàn. What exactly are you two having domestics about?"

"Nothing," Roy grumbled.

"Well if it's nothing, perhaps you shouldn't be screaming at each other as Miss Hopkins brings in a group of pre-schoolers for story time," I suggested, pointing out the window at the group of under-five year olds staring at the two.

Thea blushed. "Oh-sorry, River."

Roy glared at me and stormed out.

Thea sighed. "Sorry, again."

I gently grabbed Thea's arm. "Look-feel free to say no but can I go and visit your mum at Iron Heights?" I questioned. "I'd really like to see how she's holding up."

"I think she'd love that," Thea replied. "Now please excuse me I have to knock some sense into Roy after getting arrested, again-you don't mind do you?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, I think I was too much for Roy, especially after the Island," I lied. "Too much stuff I was unwilling to confront."

"After you see mum, you should go see Tommy," Thea advised me. "And Laurel. She's a big shot ADA now but she'd love to see you. Be, River."

I closed the door behind her and sat back down to continue with the paperwork. About half an hour later I noticed Thea leaving so I jumped up and went to see Roy as he grumbled under his breath. "So why exactly did you get arrested for?" I asked him.

Roy glared at me. "So you're back?"

"Yup," I answered. "If you don't wanna tell me what you got arrested for-"

"I was trying to stop an armed robbery on a FEMA truck delivering medicine," Roy cut in. "There's no medicine so doctors and nurses are leaving and people are dying."

"I'll see what I can do," I told him. "I'll go out tonight. Leave it to me." I turned around and made my way up the stairs to the entrance to the Watchtower. Behind me I could hear Roy following me.

I put my earpiece in the moment I got inside and logged into my computer.

"What are you doing?" Roy demanded to know.

"I'm purchasing medical supplies via my shell corporation Kōngxū," I explained. "See if I can get them delivered tonight. I've ordered two hundred thousand units, one to go one way and the second one to be delivered here and then you will take it to Glades Memorial."

"Me?" Roy gaped.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't know what Oliver's been up to lately but I won't be alone." I stood up and crossed the room to pick up a box, inside the box was what looked like a domino mask but this was made from a high grade material that had a clear high strength plastic to cover the eyes and double as a receiver for information from my Watchtower or the JL Watchtower. "This will help me."

"Those are just weird-ass glasses. It won't do any good," Roy told me. "You're one person, they're more than a match for you."

"We'll see," I replied, putting them back. "So if we could step on out of my secret lair I can get ready for my lecturing by Oliver. Looking forward to that."

"Why are you here?" Roy questioned.

"Working," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"I mean back in Starling," he growled. "Why are you back in Starling? Does your friend Bruce approve of it?"

"He sent me back," I replied. "Work to do. That's all you need to know." I pushed him out of the lair and closed the door behind me. Funny thing is, I'd pushed Roy before but he'd never gone as far as he did just then, almost reaching the wall. "Sorry. Guess it's true what they say-eat your vegetables."

I went back down to my office and grabbed my jacket to go home and have a shower. Oliver was expecting me at QC and I didn't want to be late.

* * *

As I arrived at QC, I found myself in the elevator with a man dressed in a snazzy suit. I picked at my fingernails whilst wearing a pair of jeans and boots with a black dress shirt, presentable yet rebellious at the same time. He glanced at me out the corner of his eyes as I pretended to ignore him.

"River Quinn, right?" he inquired.

"Yeah? You?" I replied.

"Sebastian Blood," he introduced himself as. "Alderman for the Glades."

"Ah," I replied, "you stuck the press on Oliver." On the way over here, it had come to my attention that Oliver hadn't been so well received in the Glades due to Moira's involvement in the Undertaking.

"Well tell me that he didn't deserve it?" Sebastian Blood asked me. "You're his friend. And I have it on good authority that your mother was involved as well."

"I washed my hands of my mother a long time ago," I admitted. "What she did-hell is too good for her." I looked sideways at him. "You're not going to set an example of me on public television, are you?"

He smirked and shook his head. "The people like you. Your centre is their escape, and the apartment buildings going up to help those who lost everything makes you a hero."

I smirked and shook my head. If only he knew.

"So, I have a fundraiser happening tonight," Sebastian spoke. "I would be happy for you to attend."

"Sorry, can't," I told him. "I have previous obligations. However, before you try and make an example of me-I'm already planning a surprise contribution." I tucked my hands in my pocket. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Oliver called me into a meeting," Sebastian told me as the lift doors pined open. "I understand that we both do.

We walked out into the corridor and walked down to Oliver's office just in time for my cell phone to ring. "Excuse me a moment," I nodded to Sebastian and Felicity who was there to greet us. "Quinn?"

" _River Quinn?_ " the voice at the other end questioned.

"Yes," I replied suspiciously. "Who's asking?"

" _My name is Austin Sully, I'm Angela's dance instructor_ ," the speaker on the other end told me. I didn't know Angie was taking dance lessons. " _There's been an accident, she slipped on some water in the dance studio and broke her wrist._ "

"Where is she?" I asked, holding my hand out to Felicity as she walked over to me.

" _Starling City General_ ," he answered.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," I answered, hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Felicity asked.

"Angie broke her arm," I replied. "I gotta go. Tell Oliver and Sebastian I'm sorry but family trumps this."

"Send her my love." Felicity put her arm on my shoulder. "Are we going out tonight?" she asked me.

I smirked. "You bet we are," I told her. I pushed the button for the lift and when the doors opened I went back in, turning around. "I'll be the one wearing purple."


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

I arrived at the hospital to see a young man pacing backwards and forwards at the counter near emergency. I bypassed him and went directly to the nurses behind the counter. "Angela Quinn?" I asked. "I'm her sister, River. Where's my sister?"

The blonde nurse who's name-tag read Sandra looked up and smiled. "Curtain number three. They've just set her arm and now are X-raying it to make sure it's set properly." She glared at the young man. "You can go in with her."

"Austin?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Nurse wouldn't let me in to see her."

I shrugged and hurried off down the corridor to look for curtain three. I yanked it open but there was no one there. With a sigh, I sat down on the bed to wait. "How did this happen?"

"The dance studio I own was damaged during the earthquake," he explained. "I've been giving discount lessons to try and get the money to repair it since no bank will loan me the money. The roof leaks and Angie slipped on some water. It's my fault. One hundred percent-just please don't sue me. I really can't afford it."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked Austin Sully up and down from his shaggy black hair, five o'clock stubble and complete hipster looking attire. "You're either high or always like this."

He grinned. "I've ADHD-been that way since I was a kid. Drove my mother crazy, when she opened up the dance studio it was pretty much the only thing to keep me relaxed."

I opened my mouth to speak only to have a nurse bring Angela in on a wheelchair. "Angie!" I gasped, jumping up. "Are you okay?"

"It's a clean break," the nurse explained. "And it's set properly. She's okay to go home, Sandra will have all her paperwork and your account ready to settle."

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Austin inquired.

Angela nodded. "Yeah. The doctor said everything was okay. It's not your fault Austin."

"It kinda is," Austin admitted. He came with us to the reception counter.

"So you deliberately put the water there?" I asked him. I shook my head. "No, no you didn't."

"I'm hungry," Angie grumbled. "They wouldn't let me eat anything."

"Well there's a Big Belly Burger around the corner," I told her. "Austin-would you care to join us?"

He shrugged. "Um-sure. If that's okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. No drama. Do me a favour, go get the car for me whilst I deal with this." I tossed Austin the keys. "It's parking level C, row four."

He blinked and walked off muttering under his breath.

Angela punched me with her good arm. "That was rude! Sending him around to get the car! He's not a valet."

I glared at her as the nurse handed me over the paperwork to fill out. "You know-I wasn't born yesterday. Are you trying to set me up on a date? You could have called Peter but no you called me. Peter was closer. I bet you told Peter you'd get me to pick you up this afternoon. Broken arm ruined your plans huh?"

The look on my sister's face was the same as that time I caught her stealing my favourite shirt. "I didn't mean to make you mad. But you need to date again. Roy's dating Thea. You can date Austin. Austin's really nice."

I gave the nurse back the paperwork and sighed. "I am not dating Austin."

"You should probably get to know him before you knock it," Angela muttered.

"Shut it, mother," I snapped. I walked around the back of the wheelchair to wheel her outside. Hospital policy said that patients had to be in the chair until they were outside. Insurance reasons.

Austin was waiting outside when we got there. He helped Angela into the car and closed the door before turning to me. "She's trying to set us up."

"I realised," I muttered.

He scratched his head. "Look-I'm sorry again…but I'll just skip dinner."

I raised an eyebrow. "It's the car isn't it?"

"Who has a Porsche?" he asked me.

"Um-me," I replied. "I'm not exactly poor you know." I grabbed the keys off him. "But hey-if you're gonna be the kind of person that has an issue with wealthy people than it doesn't make you the kind of nice person that Angie thinks you are. You're a snob." I got in the car and pulled out from the curb.

What on earth was my stupid sister thinking trying to set me up on a date?

* * *

Felicity arrived through back entrance to the Watchtower just as I was suiting up. She was suited up and ready to go but seeing that I wasn't ready yet, she took her mask and wig off to sit next to mine. "I didn't get a good look at your suit," she grinned, looking over my suit. "This new? Where did the crescent moon come from?"

"It's made out of the same experimental lightweight armour that Batman's suit is made of," I explained. "It can stop a bullet from far enough away or a knife. The torso has an inbuilt corset that can house a number of small blades, easy to grab in close combat, the gloves are longer and they lace up. It has a series of in-built electronic parts that allow me to scramble phones, internet signals, electricity if I so choose." I handed her the domino glasses. "Put those on."

Felicity put them on and her jaw dropped. "I want a set."

"I'll ask," I chuckled when she gave them back to me. "Just give me a minute. The trucks should be here soon." I finished changing and came back out to put my wig and mask on just as the security camera's told me that the truck Roy was driving was here.

"So what's the plan?" Felicity asked me.

"We wait in the back of the truck," I replied. "I spoke with some friends and this truck is disguised as something else which is what I'm hoping these criminals will suspect. The second truck has actually been split up into four separate deliveries. I timed it with garbage night-they're disguised garbage trucks."

Felicity pulled her mask and wig on. "I missed this."

"So did I," I smiled. I turned my headset on and coughed to see if it worked on my voice. " _They'll take the wheels out first_ ," I told her. " _Be ready._ "

" _Do we have other help?_ " she asked me.

I shrugged. " _Well that's just up to the Arrow now isn't it?_ " I asked before we headed out through the back entrance.

Roy was leaning against the front of the truck. "I'm having second thoughts about this," he told me. "What do I do if the truck gets attacked?"

" _You run_ ," I answered. " _Run with your tail between your legs and I'm sure Thea will kiss you boo boos._ " I yanked open the back of the truck. " _Let's do this._ "

" _That was uncalled for_ ," Cypher muttered as she climbed up.

I pulled the doors shut. " _We can talk later about my resentment about my ex moving on so quickly after I left cause I helped kill my mother later,_ " I grumbled. " _And add the fact that my sister tried to set me up on a date with her dance teacher._ "

" _You're kidding?_ " Cypher frowned.

I almost lost my footing when the truck started. " _I hope this works_ ," I whispered. " _There are people depending on this medication._ " This was the night…the night where Shade announced to the city that she was back.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ Enjoy the chapter my loves.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Five**

Cypher was looking at me out of the corner of my eye as we stood in the back of the truck. " _You still have feelings for him…don't you?_ "

" _Can we not?_ " I asked her. " _I need to be one hundred percent focused…have you been suiting up whilst I've been gone?_ " I asked her.

We turned a corner.

" _Trying to_ ," she admitted. " _I was a bit unsure about suiting up and going out of my own but I did what I can…the people were crying for you when you left. Those people you saved in the Glades-_ "

" _One thing I learnt when working with the Bat…you can't have a hero without having a villain_ ," I told her. " _The Undertaking would have happened without us but…all these people now…If we stay…continue on this path…the evil Starling City attracts will be on us._ "

" _Wow_ ," Cypher frowned. " _That was really deep…not the hit first and ask questions later attitude you usually have. Working with Batman must have really helped you._ "

I flashed a grin. " _I saw the Earth, Cypher…I saw the Earth in space…it kinda puts things into perspective._ "

"Ah guys!" Roy shouted through the speakers, "we've a problem. I'm being followed."

" _Keep going!_ " I shouted. " _Keep heading like you're going to the hospital. They don't need to know we suspect anything._ "

Just moments later it happened.

We lurched forward as an explosion rocked the back of the truck. Cypher caught me before some of the heavier boxes fell on top of me. I nodded my thanks before I removed the small metal tube off my belt. Readouts flashed across my vision making me smile. " _The other trucks are close to the hospital…so far so good._ "

Cypher drew her katana. " _Is it sad that I missed this?_ "

I smirked, the item shuddered in my hands and turned into a boe staff. " _Not at all. Roy-you get out of here._ "

"Are you kidding me?" he shouted.

" _You'll only be in the way,_ " I replied.

The truck doors opened to reveal six men in balaclavas standing there.

" _Hello boys_ ," I grinned, kicking the first on in the face. I jumped out, knocking a gun out of my face. I delivered a swift kick to his chest and sent him flying away from me. " _Oops,_ " I muttered, " _don't know my own strength._ "

Beside me, Cypher cut down a hijacker and knelt down to search him for a phone. She found on in his back pocket. " _Shade…can you hold everyone? I want to see if I can trace the phone._ "

" _Sure,_ " I shrugged, slamming a head through a car window before knocking him out. I swung my boe staff out and connected with several heads whilst I covered Cypher.

"COPS!" Roy shouted.

" _I told you to go!_ " I shouted at him. I glanced up to see two Starling City squad cars heading towards us. I head-butted one of my attackers and went to my nifty new utility belt. I pulled a small cube out of a pouch and pressed the red circle on the top, activating a mini EMP. Taking a couple of steps back, I ran forward and threw it at the cop cars.

A few seconds later a burst of electricity came from the cube and everything in front of it died.

" _Holy cow_ ," Cypher muttered. " _I have to get a belt like yours…I have the cell number on the opposite end. Do we let them take the stuff?_ " she asked.

I swung my stuff, knocking a guy out and shook my head. " _No…all of it goes to the hospital. Roy-back in the truck. Is it still drivable?_ "

"Everything looks fine," Roy shrugged.

I went to say something only to get hit in the face by a rogue fist. The hijackers had backup. We stared down the road at a second truck coming towards us. " _Change of plan! Go, Roy! As far as you can!_ " I pushed him away from the truck and he headed across the road.

And the truck drove straight at him.

" _Damn it, Roy!_ " I snapped. " _I'm sorry about this!_ " I ran at him, pushing him out of the way as the truck drove at him.

Roy's yells were drowned out by the sounds of the truck colliding with me. It was an odd sensation. I knew that it should have broken every bone in my body and killed me but at best it felt a little strange. My body had completely destroyed the front of the truck and forced it to come to a sudden stop. I had a newfound appreciation for Newton's Laws of Physics.

" _Oh my god!_ " Cypher gasped.

I peeled myself off the front of the truck with a groan. " _That could have killed me,_ " I muttered, stepping over twisted, broken metal and plastic towards the man who had driven the truck at Roy. I grabbed him by his collar and in anger snapped his neck.

Yeah Bruce was gonna yell at me for that…

"What the hell did you just do?" Roy gasped, staring at the wreckage of the truck. "You just…it just hit you…"

Cypher ran at me and threw her arms around me. " _I thought you were gonna die! What…what happened to you?_ "

* * *

After practically destroying the second truck, the hijackers fled without a second glance. I assured Roy and Cypher that the truck would get to the hospital and that they could head back to the Watchtower so Cypher could work more on tracing that number.

A shocked doctor having a smoke break saw the truck coming down the road, he yelled inside for some help and they all eagerly helped move the supplies from the truck. I silently made my way back to the Watchtower where Felicity and Roy were waiting-and they weren't alone. Oliver was there.

I sighed and removed my mask and wig. "So is this the intervention?"

"Um-no," Felicity answered. "This is you were caught on TV by a video camera." She turned the TV on and I found myself watching an amateur video of Shade getting hit by the truck and walking away. "What the hell happened to you whilst you were away?"

"Hang on," I told her, walking around the screen to take my suit off. A few minutes later I came out wearing a pair of mini sport shorts and a sports bra. "Notice anything?" I asked.

Roy's eyes widened. "Your scars are gone," he muttered.

I sat down and told them about the bus of students and Joker's experiments and how he injected me with his own version of Venom. I ghosted over some of the parts but told them about the super-strength and the advanced healing, the agility and the training with Superman. I hadn't known I'd survive getting hit by a truck but that's how you learn-by doing.

"I have no idea what to say about that," Oliver told me. "You know what happened to Slade. He went crazy because of the Mirakuru."

I sighed. "Look. I'm just working with what I've got. There might be a cure-we're not sure. Just accept it and deal with it. I have." I crossed the floor and leant over Felicity's shoulder. "The number-any clue?"

"It's China White," Oliver answered. "And she has help."

"Well the Glades have medical supplies for the moment," I told him. "We can work on how to deal with China White tomorrow. I'm tired and I need to check on my sister." I pulled the rest of my clothes on and left via the service entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!**

 **I've started on my Flash FanFiction. I've two chapters ready to go.**

 **BAD NEWS EVERYONE!**

 **They won't be uploaded until I get to the part where Barry and his sister are in Starling City. Say roughly the next six or so chapters until they appear and add another four or so until they leave.**

 **This chapter is a bit of a filler-sometimes we need these.**

 **I've a request for lemons-FEAR NOT! THESE WILL COME SOON!**

 **Also a request for Felicity to gain an ability-what do you think? I've got plans prepared for both!**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Six**

"Would you care to explain this?" Peter asked me, throwing a newspaper down in front of me. "I thought you were supposed to keep a low profile!"

I raised an eyebrow and picked the paper up. I was standing in the kitchen of Peter's new house making pancakes for the girls. Last night when I got back, Peter just coming home from work and Angela was asleep in bed with Molly and Frankie. I ended up sleeping on the couch and this morning I dug some of my old clothes out of boxes in the garage. "Oh I made the front paper."

 **Starling City's Very Own Super?Hero?**

 _Shade is back!_

 _That's right, you've read it from the horse's mouth folks! Shade is back._

 _Last night Starling City's very own vigilante gained the status of super after being hit by a truck and walking away without a scratch! I didn't believe it myself but police obtained CCTV footage and witness amateur footage backs up witness testimony._

 _In the past few weeks, delivery of medical equipment and supplies meant for the Glades has been hijacked by unknown street thugs leaving the desperate folk without any means of help to lessen their pain. Last night in a failed hijacking attempt, Shade and her vigilante companion Cypher were seen taking up arms in the name of the little people and defending the streets again._

 _Our very own super was seen pushing the delivery driver out of the way of an incoming truck only to be struck herself. Fearing the worst, record show multiple 911 calls were made to emergency services where we learnt Shade walked away without a scratch or a hair out of place._

 _In the past few months, the people have been shouting out for her heroes and ow that they're back, we can only wonder where they have been and what they've been doing?_

 _By Alice Creedy._

 _See page two for more._

 _See page eleven for news on the return of River Quinn._

Peter smacked me in the back of the head. "You are an idiot!"

"Well if I hadn't, I'd be attending the funeral of a friend," I told him. "I couldn't just let Roy die. That's just rude." I piled the pancakes on a plate before turning the fan on to make the smell waft down the hallway. I sat down. "So-did you know Angie tried to set me up on a blind date with her dance teacher?"

Peter snorted into his coffee. "I can imagine that went down super well."

"The guy's a jerk," I told him. "He took one look at my car and ran off in the other direction. The guy's a fucking snob. My father was murdered for me to get that money! It's not like I asked for it on a silver platter!"

Peter held his arms up to calm me down. "Relax superhero. I know the story behind the money. But he doesn't. Maybe you need to take him to Bìnàn and show him that money is not who you are. Can you do that?"

I shrugged. "Probably not right now. I've a tonne of work to do at QC and Bìnàn as well as taking down China White again. I hate that Bruce has me working security there. And speaking of work, I have to dress up and play adult today so I need to head home."

"Have fun," Peter snorted. "Playing adult is exhausting at times."

I got up and made my way back to my apartment where I changed into a smokey red dress with matching heels before heading into the office. I stepped out of the elevator on the top floor to be greeted by a young mousey haired girl with a smile on her face. "Um-hi?" I frowned.

"Hi!" she grinned. "I'm Anastasia Fox, I've been hired by Lucius Fox as your assistant."

"Are you related to Lucius?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"It's the skin isn't it?" she inquired. "I'm white-he's not. His sister adopted me. Everyone says it. Call me Ana, everyone does." Ana handed me an iPad. "Okay today you've got a meeting with the security department in about ten minutes. Some of the systems are out of date and we haven't even put a dent in our budget. Plus you need to look at hiring some more guards cause there isn't enough to cover everything."

"Okay," I nodded, handing the tablet back to her. "Draft up an advertisement for me and we'll look at publishing it in tonight's edition of the paper," I told her as we both walked into my office. "Get it published in Metropolis and Gotham. I want military or police academy training, starting salary roughly eighty grand a year, benefits, paid vacation for four weeks a year. We'll start with four positions and see how they handle the workload."

Ana scribbled away on her iPad. "I've also got you scheduled in at Bìnàn this afternoon. Just because you work here doesn't mean you should neglect the people who need help."

I chuckled. "I like you. You'll keep me real."

"My grandfather was very clear on your extracurricular activities," she explained. "He said you'd need some cover."

I sat down. "You're amazing, Ana."

She shrugged. "I try."

"You know what would be amazing?" Isobel sudden asked, letting herself into my office with a scowl on her face. "If you actually showed up at work." She glared at Ana. "Get out."

"Don't speak to her like that!" I snapped. I looked at Ana. "I'll call if I need you." Ana walked out as Isobel sat down. "What? It's not like I have other things to do, Isobel."

"I'm not playing around her," she warned me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I know." I leant forward. "Say-a little birdy told me about your past-is Robert Queen why you're here?"

She scowled at me. "Just know you're place."

"Oh I know it," I told her. "It's that little bit ahead of you. See-the world knows about my past-however you not so much. You may be the Vice President of Acquisitions at Stellmoor International but make an enemy of me and you might not be for much longer. Now leg it out of my office because I've a meeting to construct." I waved her out with a smile on my face and a scowl on hers.

A man wearing a suit knocked on my door. "Miss Quinn? I'm David Reid, your second-in-command. Are you ready for us?"

I stood up and pushed the intercom button on my phone. "Ana-you ready?"

" _Yes, Miss Quinn_ ," she answered.

"Alright," I frowned, "let's do this"


	7. Chapter 7

**++++++ I'm trying to get my chapters longer I promise.**

 **I've a few plans in place currently, each really depends on which way I feel this story going.**

 **How soon do we want River and Roy back together?**

 **Annnnndddddddddd-Felicity and Oliver anyone? I ain't waiting four seasons to hook those two up!**

 **Suggestions are welcome.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Seven**

I ran into Austin the next day at Starbucks.

I literally ran into him.

Having just spent a few dawn hours at the gym, I decided I was in the need for an Iced Coffee and ran straight into Austin. "Oh, hey Austin."

Austin dropped his coffee and swore. "Hi River."

"Let me buy you another coffee," I told him, opening the door. "I'm sorry about the other day but you really pissed me off. My father was murdered and I inherited his money. It's not a bad thing that I've invested wisely is it?"

Austin stood there blinking at me, mouth a little open in a clueless manner. "Are you always this forward?" he suddenly asked me.

I shrugged. "Only when people piss me off. Which you've achieved in great strides." I placed my order and turned to Austin who placed his again. "You know I have a Porsche cause my bikes in the shop." I grabbed his arm and the two of us went to sit down in the corner. "So-tell me about this dance studio of yours. Ballet?"

Austin shook his head. "No. Unfortunately I don't have the money to hire a ballet instructor. I teach hip hop and modern dance. I'm actually a choreographer."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" came a familiar squeal across the shop. "I do believe it's a ghost!"

I jumped out of my seat as Chloe O'Donnell and Leah Alexander came towards us. "Where the hell have you two been?" I demanded to know, suddenly feeling miffed I'd lost contact with them.

"Metropolis," they both replied, hugging me in turn. "We transferred to MU than got bored so we travelled than decided to come back and continue to learn. We're here on holidays."

"Sit," I instructed. "Austin, these are my closest friends Chloe and Leah. Guys, this is Austin Sully. He's Angie's dance instructor."

Chloe grinned. "Nice to meet you. So-we have to hit the clubs on the weekend. As many as we can-bring Mr Hipster here and we'll make it a triple date. Where are you living now?"

I gave them my address.

"Wear something sexy," Leah told me.

"I want a doughnut," Austin muttered, getting up.

"So what ever happened to that sexy guy you were dating?" Chloe asked. "I remember Angie saying his name was Roy?"

I frowned. "We-well we broke up. Guess I had more trouble acclimatising from Lian Yu to real life than I thought. He's dating Oliver's sister now."

"Thea?" Leah frowned. "Well-I'd be little pissed that my ex is dating one of my friends."

I shrugged. "What can I do? I love the guy-always will. But this was my fuck up. He moved on with Thea quickly. I want to scream it from the roof tops that I love Roy Harper and despite Thea being a friend-I want him back."

"Then get him back!" Leah ordered. "ASAP! You've never been the type of person to let anything get in your way. Tell him! Screw his brains out!" She patted my arm. "Come on Chloe," Leah sighed. "We've more trouble to get up to. TTFN!"

I waved them off.

Austin raised an eyebrow as he came back, stuffing a doughnut in his mouth. "What the hell was that?" he asked me, making me laugh.

"That is Chloe and Leah," I shrugged. "You need to have them in small doses. It's a shame I lost touch with them. You don't have to come on the weekend. You'll probably never leave." Truthfully I wasn't sure myself how it would work considering that I hadn't been drunk since the whole Hades problem.

"Maybe I should," he answered.

I grinned. "Have you been to Bìnàn yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No. But I've heard some good things about it."

"You should," I urged him. "I've just got property in Gotham and I'm planning at opening Central, Gateway and Metropolis. I'm also looking at opening another building…this city isn't fixing itself as quick as I would like it to." I sighed and sat back as our coffee was delivered.

"I overheard that," Austin told me. "Still hung up on your ex?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"Just making conversation," he shrugged. "I may have ADHD but I can read people pretty well. You-not so much. I don't know what topics to talk to you about."

"Take me to your dance studio," I suggested.

Austin paused. "It's not-look I don't mean to sound rude but it's not the kind of place you'd like being in."

I raised an eyebrow. "Again with the wealth issues?" I pinched my nose and sipped some of my latte. "So you know about what happened to me?" I inquired.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know about the island. The whole city does."

"Well, I wasn't always on the island," I informed him. "I got off a few times actually but always managed to make my way back there. Once, I got taken in by people who I thought would help me-you'd think after two years that I'd be done trusting people but nope-I was kept locked up in a cell with just enough room to pace and no sunlight for three months before I escaped. We'll just leave the details out of it but let's just say that however bad you think your place is-it's not as bad as some of the places I've been." As the words left my mouth, I was stunned that I was actually telling him this. I hadn't even told Oliver about my time and Nanda Parbat.

I could see that Austin was trying to process everything I'd just said. He finished his coffee and sat the cup back on the table. "Okay-I'll show you."

* * *

The studio was part of a two story apartment building.

A faded pink sign with pale yellow writing read _Nine Muses Dance School_ , the paint on the walls outside was peeling back, showing the brick underneath-well what wasn't covered in graffiti. Frankly I was a little surprised that the parents of his students would actually let their kids come here.

"So?" Austin frowned. "Pretty bad, hey?"

I shrugged. "We can fix it. All it needs in a good paint job, new sign, some advertisement."

"I can't take that from you," Austin replied. "In my experience, people with wealth never give you anything for free."

I frowned. "Well-how about you take it as part of the Glades clean-up program?" I suggested. "Whilst I was away, my partner was working on a few ideas and one of them was rebuilding the Glades after it was destroyed. I'm pretty sure this place was on the list." I took the keys from Austin's hands. "By the way-do me a favour and don't tell anyone about the island-it's not a well-known fact."

Austin opened his mouth to say something but was knocked into a trash can. He paused and felt around his bag and kicked the trash. "My wallet's gone."

I threw his keys to him. "Call the cops!" I ordered, giving chase to the thief.

"RIVER!" Austin shouted after me.

I chuckled, the feeling of the wind flowing freely through my hair was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. If you asked me if I missed anything about Lian Yu-it would be the feeling of complete and utter freedom. I skidded around the corner and found myself in an alley in a part of the Glades I didn't recognize.

Austin's wallet was sitting on a stack of boxes.

I walked over to it and grabbed it only to have it knocked out of my hand. I spun around, ready to fight my attacker and was kicked straight into the wall. I jumped to my feet and held my fists in front of me.

"Nice stance. I see that some of it is mine but where did you pick up the rest?"

I lowered my fists, jaw slightly open as I found myself staring at Sara Lance. "Sara? What are you doing here? How are you alive?" I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I thought you were dead after helping me."

Sara put her arm around my shoulder. "We've got a lot to talk about I suppose…I need a place to crash though."

" _Mi casa su casa_ ," I replied. "What are you doing in Starling?" Of all the things to happen today…Sara Lance appearing in Starling would have been the last on my list.

 **++++++ My Sara Lance will be a little OOC. There will be NO Sara and Oliver at all ++++++**


	8. Chapter 8

**++++++ So this chapter is a flashback. I felt the situation warranted one of these.**

 **I need some help from you though.**

 **I'm stuck on ideas how to get River and Roy back together. I have an idea on roughly how to hook Oliver and Felicity up but those two I am stumped.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eight**

 _My bare feet slapped against the wet ground as I ran through the streets of Kabul. It was one of those rare moments in the desert city that everything was covered in a layer of warm water instead of just dust. I relished in the feeling of the rain soaking through my thin clothing-it was probably the only bath I'd get in a while._

 _Behind me I could hear the sounds of the local police searching for me. They'd never find me which is why I was always the one who went out for food. I'd been living on the streets of Kabul for a few months now-well actually six in total. Right now, this was my end of the line._

 _I still have trouble remembering how I got here but I remember bits and pieces. A fisherman found me floating off the coast of an island in the Chinese sea called Lian Yu and took me in-then I couldn't understand exactly what he was trying to tell me but I knew I'd been wounded and was dying from an infection. His family had nursed me back to health in kindness-not before they tried to sell me that is. I killed my potential buyers and ran. So now here I was running from the police with stolen food in my arms to feed myself and a bunch of street kids._

 _These kids were my family now, they'd taught me how to pickpocket, how to steal, how to blend in and how to disappear as well as how to speak the language. Sure I'd get my memory back at some point but for now I was Nyanja which meant Shadow Princess in Persian._

 _I ran around the corner into what appeared to be a dead end just in time to see a young man get his throat slit by a man in black robes. I dropped the food in my arms, catching the attention of the men in the alley. "Oh so not good," I muttered. I could have run back but instead I went up. I climbed up the drain pipe and onto the roof where I ran across the rooftops. Maybe my luck would still be with me?_

 _Someone grabbed my ankle, sending me sprawling to the ground. I kicked and connected with someone's face, hearing the distinctive sound of broken bone. Scrambling to my feet, I continued running but spectacularly face-planted into the ground once more. There was some kind of rope wrapped around my ankles, preventing me from moving at all. I as turned on my back to see a blade raised above my torso. I pulled my own knife out of my sleeve and stabbed my attacker in the groin before using the same blade to cut the ropes around my ankles. "You'll bleed out soon, I hit a vain," I told him before running off._

 _At the other side of the building, I jumped down to the ground, hoping to use the streets to my advantage._

 _I was grabbed and thrown into the wall by a cop. I struck him in the throat and kicked him in the knee, breaking it. I screamed suddenly when a blade was stabbed straight through my chest. I slide down against the wall feeling more numb than anything._

 _"_ _This one has talent."_

 _"_ _Kill her!"_

 _"_ _We should bring her to Ra's. Never has someone like this been able to kill one of our own before."_

 _"_ _I say we kill her!"_

 _"_ _We bring her back to my father. I didn't hit any major organs. You can see it in her eyes-she is a lost soul."_

 _"_ _Yes, Lady Nyssa."_

* * *

 _I awoke with a light on my face and lying in a soft bed for the first time in a long time. When the light hit my face, I used my arm to cover my eyes and only then did I realise I wasn't alone wherever I was._

 _"_ _Who are you?" I was asked._

 _I struggled to sit up. "Nyanja."_

 _"_ _I do not believe that. You are not from Kabul let alone Afghanistan. You're young and very well trained in techniques I find hard to place. What's your name?"_

 _I shrugged. "No idea. So right now Nyanja will do. Who are you?"_

 _"_ _My name is Ra's ah Ghul."_

 _I squinted. "Is that supposed to strike fear in me?" I inquired. "Are you Voldemort?"_

 _The corners of his mouth turned. "You are an insolent young woman but no matter. Here you will become one of mine and I do not tolerate insolence from mind. I frequently dispose of those who are insolent." He stood up and crossed the room, allowing me to see who I was actually speaking to._

 _I don't know what it was exactly but something stopped me from saying anything about him. He was dangerous, pure and simple. Every hair on my body stood on edge. He just looked so normal, sort of like a teacher or a police officer._

 _"_ _The man you killed, he was a favorite student of mine," he informed me. "I recruited him myself as a child. Years of training, countless hours honing those skills and a simple knife ends his life-a simple knife owned by a street urchin with no memories."_

 _"_ _No offence-but you don't look like the kind to play nursemaid," I blurted out. "Why are you sitting here watching me all creepy, stalker like?"_

 _He cocked an eyebrow. "You will soon learn to hold your tongue."_

 _The doors opened and a small figure in a black robe came in holding a pile of black clothes-I guessed that they were for me. They were wearing a hood but I could see from the eyes-it was a woman. She put the clothes of the end of the bed, bowed to her master before coming around to practically yank me out of bed. The two spoke for a brief moment before the woman started forcibly taking off my clothes._

 _"_ _If this is how you treat your guests I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies!" I shouted as Ra's ah Ghul left the room. I winced in pain from my chest wound, underneath the bandages I could see my blood just coming to the surface. "I can dress myself woman!" I shouted._

 _I suddenly found myself on my back on the floor, the wind completely knocked out of me. "Not cool!"_

 _"_ _I am to take you to the hall if you will cooperate," she told me in English. Whoever she was, she had a British accent when she spoke English. "Otherwise I will kill you."_

 _"_ _Fine, take my clothes off," I muttered, struggling to my feet._

* * *

 _Strangely enough these new robes I was wearing were nice and breezy as well as super light and easy to move in. I counted my steps and the corridors I walked down, carefully noting an escape route for later on if I needed it._

 _When my guard brought me to what I assumed was our destination, Ra's ah Ghul was standing there deep in conversation with a young woman flanked by a young blonde wearing the same robes everyone else wore. I stopped dead in my tracks-flashes of memory crossed my vision._

 _I knew her…I knew her name._

 _"_ _Sara?" I blurted out._

 _The name just rolled off my tongue._

 _Her eyes widened when she saw me. "River? Is that you?"_

 _And this is where things get weird._


	9. Chapter 9

**++++++ No more flashbacks? Frowny face. Ah well. Smiley face.**

 **So this is chapter nine...Hope you all like it cause chapter ten will be super fun-I've almost finished it so it'll be up soon.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Nine**

Sara crashed at my apartment that night where we sat up most night talking, catching up and in actual fact, it brought back bad memories of my time in Nanda Parbat. There's the bond that I have with Oliver but the bond that I have with Sara is much deeper. She was a teacher to me during my time on Nanda Parbat and tried to cast her vote of mercy when I refused to bend my knee to the League of Assassins. It was a short lived three months but I learnt a lot-more than Wintergreen or Slade could have ever taught me.

It made me laugh at the thought of how much Oliver didn't actually know about our time apart. But then again-I knew there was things about Oliver that I didn't know about concerning our time apart.

The following morning, I dropped Austin's wallet off to him and took Sara to the Watchtower.

"Very impressive," Sara smiled, standing in front of the case with my suit inside. "I heard the legends of the Hood and instantly knew it was Oliver. But then heard news of this Shade and Cypher and you lost me."

"Shade," I smiled, "In memory of Shado"

"Like Oliver and the green good," Sara nodded.

I tossed her a bottle of water from the minibar fridge and sat down. "Well it wasn't Oliver who brought you back to Starling-Laurel?"

Sara nodded. "After the Undertaking-I wanted to make sure that she and dad were okay. Then I decided to stick around."

"Well if I were you I'd run in the other direction," I snorted. "Great way to grab my attention by the way. Stealing my sister's dance teacher's wallet."

"Looked to me like it was more than that," Sara tisked. "I still remember the kissing songs from when I was a teenager. Shall I sing them to you?" She smirked at me and I dissolved in a fit of laughter.

"No!" I shouted. "I'm okay. Thank you!" I sighed and leant back. "So tell me-is Ra's still looking for me?"

Sara frowned. "Yes, unfortunately he still is. You're not a threat to him but if you were to cross his path-Ra's will kill you. I should have met up with you but I wasn't able to. Nyssa would have followed and probably killed you."

"It wasn't fun you know," I told her. "Being picked up by HIVE and tortured to regain my memories of everything wasn't how I wasn't to spend Christmas that year."

Sara paused. "How did you escape HIVE?"

Clearly she'd heard of HIVE.

"ARGUS," I answered. "Then it was ARGUS that put me back on Lian Yu…I mean seriously-why do these secret organisations have to be anagrams? I mean sure it helps with the paperwork but then you realise we don't do paperwork and I'm rambling."

"You're nervous," Sara noted. "I'm not here to kill you."

Truthfully that had been a load on my mind thinking that Sara was here to kill me. I had a knife hidden in my boot just in case. "So…my next question is…does your family know you're here?"

Sara shook her head.

"Oliver?" I asked again.

She shook her head. "No."

"Why me?" I inquired.

"Because I trust you," she answered. "And I need you to look after Laurel if I can't."

I frowned. "What's wrong with Laurel?"

Sara sighed. "She's been drinking and doing prescription medication. She's been taking Tommy's death hard. I think maybe she needs a friend and well you could do that."

I paused. This wasn't really the type of favour I wanted to do for Sara, Laurel and I were strangers on a street more so than anything. "I'm sort of in the middle of a job at the moment but once it's over I could go and see her-see if she wants lunch or something?"

Sara smiled. "Thanks, River." She stood up, "and thank you for letting me stay the night at your place."

I shrugged. "No drama Sara. Come over for dinner on the weekend."

She flashed a grin and left via the backdoor leaving me hanging for an answer.

I sighed and made my way down to the Bìnàn offices. As I unlocked the door to my office, I noticed that the light was on in Roy's office and I could see a shadow inside. I knelt down and pulled the knife out of my boot before quietly opening the door.

A girlish shriek sounded when a pile of papers was knocked off Roy's desk and I turned the lights on to see a girl around twelve standing there. "What the hell are you doing?" I frowned. "Who are you?"

"Kelly Danvers," she squeaked. "I was looking for a charger. Mr Harper keeps them in here. I'm sorry."

I carefully tucked my knife back in the back of my jeans. "Bottom cupboard with the word _Chargers_ on it."

She blushed. "Sorry, I can't really see. My glasses broke."

"Did you see Roy or Felicity about money to get it fixed?" I inquired.

The red wen straight up into her hair. "No, miss."

"Well come see me later and we can organise some funds for you," I smiled at her. "Go on, I'll clean this up."

She shuffled nervously around me and practically ran out once she was free and clear. I chuckled and bent down to pick up the papers.

God Roy's filing system sucked. There was old invoices, quotes and instruction manuals all over the floor. I carefully put them in individual piles before eventually coming across an open letter addressed to me. "Well this is odd," I mused, opening it.

 _River,_

 _I'm crap at this. Relationships I mean. You're probably the first serious girlfriend I've ever had and I dumped you the moment things got tough. I've have time to think, Felicity had a hand in it-I still have bruises on my head from where she hit me. You had a mission, to save this city and it's my fault you've left. Not saying it's entirely my fault but I played a part in it._

 _When I found out you were Shade, I was angry at you for lying to me but then I thought about everything that you've been through in the past five years and I can't help but think that if I was in your shoes-I'd be dead or would have come back the same way. I don't know what you had to do to survive and keep yourself safe but I do know that thanks to you, I have something now. I've a job, a way out of the Glades that I never ever thought I would have, and a woman who I love only to throw that all away cause of a secret._

 _I don't know where you are, you're very good at hiding by the way. Felicity's spending a lot of time looking for you the only way she knows how. I'm focusing on keeping this place heading towards its opening and Oliver is searching for you as well. Your mum's been to my place looking for you, so has Peter._

 _I need you to come back home now because I want to apologise to you for being such an ass. I want you to come home so I can hold you while you sleep and help you through those nightmares you have. I want to kiss those dimples on your shoulders and trace every scar you have that makes you you._

 _My River._

 _I love you. So come home._

 _Please._

 _Roy._

By the time I'd finished that letter, I had tears rolling down my face.

"River-what are you doing in my office?" Roy suddenly asked me. One time and I practically jumped through the roof.

I turned around holding the letter to my chest. "Ah-there was a kid-Kelly in here looking for a charger. She knocked some paperwork off your desk and I told her I'd clean it up. Sorry." I went past him and headed back up to the Watchtower.

"Hey!" Roy shouted. "River are you crying?!"

And I ignored him.

This was beginning to be a habit.


	10. Chapter 10

**++++++ And so she says with a huge evil smirk on her face to enjoy the chapter.**

 **I know you will.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Ten**

Roy followed me into the Watchtower, grabbing the door before it could fully close behind me. "Why are you crying?"

I threw the letter at him in a crumpled ball. "I found that! You should have destroyed it!" I was losing my calm and that didn't happen very often even if I was angry.

Roy picked the paper up off the floor. "I didn't want to destroy it."

"That what's it for?" I screamed. "To remind you how much of a fucking idiot I am?"

"NO!" he shouted back at me. "To remind me that it's okay to hurt!"

"YOU MOVED ON WITH THEA PRETTY FUCKING QUICK!" I shouted. "MUSTN'T HAVE HURT THAT MUCH!"

Roy threw the latter back at me. "And what about you huh? You run away like a spoilt child and fuck the first guy in a mask you can find?! I saw the footage, River! This Bruce Wayne guy isn't as good with tech as he thinks he is!"

Well that actually caught me off guard a little.

"I'm not going to feel guilty about having sex with Dick!" I snapped defensively. "There was no emotional attachment there! Do you know how much it hurts to see the guy I'm still in love with fucking my best friend's sister?"

"About as much as it hurts to hear from Angela that you're dating her dance instructor!" Roy yelled back at me.

"I'M NOT DATING HIM!" I screamed. I could feel my calm unravelling at record speed. My head was pounding. I leant up against the bench for support and gasped when I saw a vein bulging big and purple in my hand. "You need to leave!" I ordered him.

Roy shook his head. "I am not leaving until we sort this out. I was fine until you came back! Now everything's screwed up again. I love Thea but I'm in love with you! I can't stop thinking about you! You're freaking laugh is in my head all the time! I thought I was over you but clearly not. I can't work here with you and be around you all the time and not be with you!"

"So what?" I asked.

"I quit." He turned around and headed for the door only I got there first. "Move, River." Talk about role reversal.

I grabbed his wrists and kissed him. "You are never getting away from me again! Roy Harper I love you."

Roy pulled his arms away and cupped my face before kissing me softly. "I love you, River. If you want this-it's all or nothing. Regular life and hero life. Both sides or not at all."

I nodded. "All in, one hundred percent." He pushed me up against the wall and took my jacket off as he kissed my neck. "Oh god."

"Just Roy," he whispered in my ear.

That cocky son of a-holy shit that's my ear he's nibbling on. Roy pulled my shirt up, stopping when my arms were in the air and my shirt covered my eyes and the top of my head. He leant in, pausing millimetres from my mouth so that I could feel his breath but not touch him.

"Roy! You're killing me here!" I moaned.

He laughed. "That's not my intention…but I'll have you screaming my name before the night is over."

"Is that a challenge?" I smirked. "Roy-"

Roy cut me off, kissing me again, exploring the inside of my mouth with his tongue. He dropped my shirt on the floor and stopped for a few seconds to deal with my bra-the bane of all men.

I busied herself with Roy's jeans, letting him plant kisses, nips and licks all over my now perfect skin. He really was killing me.

At least I would die a happy woman.

He pushed me back on the cot and watched me as he took his jeans off.

I propped myself up on my elbows to watch him and licked my lips. Good lord. It's a bit warm in here don't you think? I thought, mentally fanning myself.

Roy got on the cot and hovered for just enough time to get rid of the rest of my clothes. His hand travelled up the inside of my thigh until he found what he was looking for. I gasped, closing my eyes, I threw my head back and a moan escaped my lips. "Oh God…Roy…don't stop."

The corners of Roy's mouth twisted into a smirk. "I'll never stop," he replied, his husky voice full of seductive intent. Leaning forward, Roy covered my lips with a kiss, his free hand finding a nipple to pinch in between his thumb and his forefinger.

I gasped, my stomach was doing summersaults. "Roy…if you keep that up I'm gonna cum before we ever start."

"That's the idea," he smirked. "I'll take care of you first, always."

I closed my eyes and fell back onto the cot.

Ladies and gentlemen-Roy Harper definitely had the touch.

I cried out, pleasure sweeping through my body when I felt his tongue lightly flick across my unattended nipple. "Roy-I-" she tried to speak but was unable to form the words. I wasn't entirely sure if I liked being assaulted from all sides, but my brain wasn't exactly working as well as it should have been.

"Roy!" I shouted, that same heat rising through my body and exploding in a shower of fireworks. I found myself unable to form any kind of words apart from Roy's name or even move as an orgasm mercilessly tore its way through my body.

Roy laughed. "Was that fun?"

"Don't be a tease!" I gasped. I sat up and we rolled so that Roy was now underneath me. "My turn," I whispered. I swung my leg over his body and positioned myself above him, giving me the opportunity to slide onto him.

"Now who's been a tease?" Roy all but growled. He grabbed my arms and pulled me down, a cry of lustful intent escaping our lips.

I hesitated for a second before I thrust my hips forward, arching my back. I wanted to drink all of him in and share him with no one else. And it was pretty obvious that Roy felt the same way judging by the way he gripped my thighs and thrust up to meet me. If it was possible, there would have been bruises on my thighs in the morning.

Roy wrapped his arms around me, giving himself enough leverage to roll them over so that I was now below him. He gazed down at me and kissed me softly. I pulled Roy closer into me so that there was no space between us, just skin. I kissed his mouth, his jaw line, his neck, his shoulders. There was just so damn much to take in of him.

As of now, I was never letting him go ever again. Everything else be damned. If Roy Harper asked me to stop being Shade-for him I'd capture the moon.

Roy lowered his head to kiss me, his movements becoming wild and uncontrollable. "River-I-" He closed his eyes and shivered as he came inside me.

I buried my face in Roy's shoulder, the two of us panting and trying to catch our breath. I could feel my body milking his, trying to keep enough of him as possible before they pulled apart.

Roy fell back on the bed beside cot beside me and pulled me in so we were closer. I snuggled into the crook between his arm and his neck and kissed his arm. "I love you Roy. I'm never letting you go again."

"The world can burn for all I care," Roy whispered in my ear. "As long as it's just the two of us I don't care. I love you."

 **++++++ LEMONS! GET YOUR LEMONS HERE!**

 **Gosh that was super fun.**

 **I really hoped you all liked it ++++++**


	11. Chapter 11

**++++++ Sorry about the gap between the updates. Family issues have been driving me crazy. It's been super hard to concentrate on typing. Today helped a lot since my mum had my toddler.**

 **Honest opinion-would you like me to continue on with the flashbacks about Ivo or not? I can plan for either.**

 **I have an idea which for something else which I need to work on as well. If you wanna know and would give me some feedback in that regards, drop me a PM or a review and I'll PM you the idea. I'd like to know the honest opinion cause it's been in my head a fair bit lately.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eleven**

Nervously I paced backwards and forwards in my office waiting.

Roy and Thea were in Roy's office talking about me and their relationship-they had been for an hour now. They weren't yelling-this was a good sign but despite the fact I could withstand being hit by a truck of all things I was still nervous.

One of our new staff members came in with a cup of coffee and someone standing behind him. "Miss Quinn?"

I looked over at the door, my eyes narrowing in on the name badge he wore. "Yes, Viktor?"

"Your coffee? Miss Smoak said you needed a coffee at ten every morning-I'm not entirely sure if she was joking but I got you one any way."

"I'd say she's kidding," I chuckled. "But thanks anyway."

He came in and sat the mug on my desk. "There's a guy here to see you-Sebastian Blood?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Mr Blood?" I called.

He came in with a cocky smirk on his face. "Sebastian, please." He closed the door on Viktor and came to sit down in front of my desk. "I was hoping that we could catch up after your spectacular flee from Queen Consolidated."

"Well I don't know how you treat your family, Sebastian," I spat, "but I don't abandon them when they need my help. Now what do you want? I'm busy wearing a hole in my floor."

"I'm hosting an event this evening," Sebastian replied. "Well myself an Oliver. It's a fundraiser for the Glades. Will you attend? We could use a name such as yourself helping us."

I shrugged. "Sure." Since I had no idea when the next hijacking would be, Felicity could hold the fort tonight. "But while I am at it-a few ideas were brought up and thrown around by some friends of mine regarding the Glades. You're running for mayor so I want your backing and you'll have mine. I've got billions at my disposal-you do not."

Judging by the look on his face I hit a nerve.

"From what I've read in the papers and seen on the internet," I continued, "there's still hundreds of families without homes and buildings just standing there with nothing in them. I want to buy them and fix them up like we did with that ten story apartment building." I leant across my desk with a smile, "so what do you think?" I asked him. "You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?"

Sebastian frowned. "You make a tempting offer. How much will you pledge to my campaign?"

"I'll write you a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cheque tonight," I told him. "Only if you give me what I want. Otherwise the deal is off. And if you slander my name to the media like you did Oliver's I will be given that money back."

Blood got to his feet. "The event starts at seven. Don't be late." He dropped an envelope on my desk and walked out as Roy let himself in. "Mr Harper."

Roy frowned. "What was that?"

"He wants money," I answered, opening the invitation. "And I want buildings. So we're scratching each other's backs." I gave the paper the once over and dropped it on my desk. "So-how did it go?" I inquired.

Roy shoved his hands in his pocket. "The usual. Like all other break ups I suppose. But she did say she kind expected it. Thea wants to talk to you tomorrow over coffee. I said you would."

"Oh come on!" I argued.

He waved me off and sat down where Sebastian had been seated. "You can withstand being hit by a truck but not talking to my ex?" he asked me. Roy ran his hands through his hair. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you-last night…your eyes…"

"Yeah," I muttered. "Apparently they're violet. Dick noticed it. My friend thinks it's the serum." I stood up and checked my watch. "I've got a meeting with a potential investor in ten minutes. Do you mind holding down the fort?" I asked him.

"Not at all," Roy answered. He stood up and as I walked past him, he grabbed my arm and spun me into him for a kiss. "I want to wake up to you every morning like today," he muttered.

"Move in with me," I told him. "I have an apartment to myself-move in with me and you can wake up with me every morning." I kissed him again and he deepened the kiss to the point where I was starting to move towards his pants.

"River we need to talk-HOLY COW!" Felicity shrieked, standing in the doorway. She covered her eyes with her iPad. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry."

I laughed. "Relax, Felicity. What do you want? Make it quick I have a meeting."

Felicity slowly lowered her iPad, her face was completely red. "So does this mean you two are back together?" she asked as we nodded. "Well thank god for that. I can finally get some work done without the puppy dog face Roy has all day." She suddenly frowned. "But I do maybe suggest staying clear of Oliver for a few days considering his sister is in all of this. I'll take over the patrols okay?"

I shrugged. "Okay. I've got other work that needs to be done." I pulled my coat on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go." I kissed Roy gently on the lips and walked out.

* * *

My appointment was sitting patiently outside Starbucks watching the leaves fall from the trees with a smile on her face. As I approached her, it dawned on me that she looked incredibly familiar but I was unable to place exactly what it was. "Rachael Murray?" I called out.

The woman looked up and smiled at me. She got out of her seat to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Quinn." We both sat down and she started fiddling nervously with a napkin on her plate. "I must confess, I called you here under false pretenses."

Um…okay? I shifted in my seat. "What exactly do you want from me if you're not an investor?"

"I need your help," she admitted. "I've been looking for you for a while but I came across an internet article that said you were back in Starling. I got on the next plane I could."

"If its money you want-" I started. I was starting to get nervous myself thinking that she knew my secret identity.

She shook her head. "No. I don't want your money." She pulled a photo out of her coat pocket and handed it to me. It was a photo of me and Roy and the fundraising party for Bìnàn last year. "My husband…he wasn't a very gentle man…if I hadn't left he would have killed me. Unfortunately he got to Roy at school before I did and I wasn't able to take him with me…I need you to help me get to know my son."

My jaw dropped. That's why she looked for familiar. The woman sitting in front of me was Roy's mother-those blue eyes were his blue eyes. "Oh my god," I whispered. "You're Roy's mother?"

 **++++++ I don't really know much about Roy's mother so I gave her a bit of a backstory. It was fun. Hope you like it ++++++**


	12. Chapter 12

**++++++ Sorry for the delay in updating. Had a lot on my mind lately and I kept writing but deleting what I'd written. I am happy with this so hopefully you all are.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twelve**

I took Rachael Murray back to my apartment so we could have more of a private conversation away from the public. She'd gotten remarried five years ago and had two children, their father was a police officer in the Central City Police Department where she lived. Rachael was a Kindergarten teacher-I kept expecting, waiting for something to happen but it never did.

I didn't know if what she wanted was the best thing for anyone involved but there was such sadness in her eyes.

So I did it.

I called Roy and asked him to come to my place.

About twenty minutes later and a fresh pot of tea, Roy let himself into the apartment calling out to see if I was okay.

"We're in here!" I replied.

"We?" Roy quoted, coming into the lounge room.

Rachael stood up, playing with her hands. She appeared to be a very nervous kind of person-I imagine it would have been from years' worth of abuse at her ex-husbands hands. "Hello Roy," she smiled.

Roy looked her up and down for what appeared to feel like years. "Mum?" he muttered. He glanced sideways at me. "What's my mother doing here?" he asked me. "River what the hell is my mother doing here?"

"My new investor," I replied. "She wants to talk to you. I think you should hear her out. I've made some tea-we all need to sit down and just talk."

"I am not sitting down with that woman!" Roy snapped. He grabbed my arm tightly-once upon a time it probably would have hurt me. "What the hell is this? We just got back together and you're throwing this in my face?"

"I only found out an hour ago," I hissed. "I think you should hear her out before you go casting judgment calls on a woman who spent the better part of her life as a dickhead's punching bag! I have no parents, Roy! Be thankful your mother is still alive." I pulled my arm away and went to pour everyone some tea.

Roy slumped down in a chair as far away from his mother as possible and Rachael sat down at the end of the table. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," she told him. "I saw your picture on the internet-I can't believe you're all grown up. Such a handsome young man. My boy."

"I am not your boy!" Roy snapped. "You left me!"

"I tried to come and get you," she answered back. "Your father got to you first. You don't remember the day before I left do you?" Rachael asked him. "Your father past out on the couch, drunk again? You wanted his help with your homework and tried to wake him up. He threw you across the room. Luckily you weren't hurt. I would have taken you the first chance I got. I tried the police but they weren't any help. I'd be dead now if I had stayed!"

I sipped my tea quietly, practically hearing the thoughts rolling around Roy's head. There came a knock and the door and I sat my cup down then got up to answer it. "Roy, don't me angry, okay. She's here now. At least your parents were part of an evil plot to destroy the city," I reminded him.

Rachael stared at me questioning. "What is she talking about? How did you meet River anyway?"

The building concierge was at the door with a package for me. "This came for you Miss Quinn. It's from Gotham."

"Ah, thanks," I smiled, taking the box and slipping him a twenty. I came back inside and sat it on the kitchen bench. Roy and Rachael were talking somewhat uneasily as I dialled Bruce. "What's in the box?" I questioned when he answered.

" _Excuse me?_ " Bruce frowned on the other end. " _River what's in what box?_ "

I paused. "You didn't send me a package?"

" _If I was going to send you anything I would have called you beforehand_ ," Bruce answered. " _I suggest you carefully open the package._ "

I took the throwing knife out that I had stashed in my boot and slid it underneath the paper, cutting the tape ever so carefully. Under the brown paper was an old cardboard box with no tape or anything on it holding the top closed. I opened it carefully only to find inside was a bouquet of violet roses and a clown's mask. "Fuck me sideways," I gasped. "It's purple flowers and a clown mask."

" _Get out! Call the police!_ " Bruce told me.

Another knock at the door had me thinking that it was too late. There was no way I could do this here-not with Roy's mother in my dining room. After last night I think luck was looking at me laughing at saying today is not your day. I grabbed a couple of knives out of the kitchen drawer and walked into the dining room.

Rachael gasped. "What the hell is going on?"

"Roy we gotta move," I warned him. I leant underneath the table and pulled out a gun that was hidden there in case of emergencies. I handed him the gun once I took the safety off. "Only use it if you really need it."

The front door exploded inward, Rachael screamed and hid underneath the table. She covered her head. Roy crawled under the table to get to his mother. I knelt down and covered her mouth to shush her. "If you can get to my room, the bathroom doubles as a safe room. Punch in the code-7138 and it will send s distress signal to SCPD. It's got its own internal power source. Shut the door and turn the handle right and it will lock."

Roy went to speak but stopped when the sounds of footsteps came into the room.

"Honey I'm home!"

Joker.

"Turn this place upside down! I want my puppy back."

Okay I'm a little offended by that.

"River no!" Roy hissed. He grabbed my hand. "Not here. Not now."

"He's psychotic mad man able to put two and two together," I replied. "Getting hit by that truck must have told him everything he needed to know. Now you take your mother somewhere safe and call the fucking police. I love you." I leant forward and kissed him before getting up. "Looking for me?" I grinned.

Joker laughed when he saw me. "It's my puppy!" He held up a purple dog collar attached to a leash. "I even got you a new collar. Good puppy! Now sit."

Right now I'm going to ignore the fact that I had a few bedroom thoughts for me, Roy and leash that made me smirk. "I'm not a puppy," I replied, shaking my head, throwing a knife at the clown goon closer to me. "A bitch yes, but I am not your puppy."

"Hey!" Joker shouted. "That was my favourite goon! You will be missed number twelve. Get her boys."

I jumped up onto the table and kicked one of the clowns in the face. "Go!" I shouted to my guests. One of the goons grabbed my leg and pulled me down to the table which I hit with an almighty thud. I lashed out and a clown straight through my kitchen bench like he was nothing. "Oops," I mumbled. I jumped up and somersaulted off the table, breaking a clown's knee after I landed.

"This isn't funny!" Joker whined. "You're no fun!" He pulled a gun out of his jacket. "Time to put the puppy down."

My head was slammed against the table, splitting it open and sending sharp tendrils of pain all through my body. I blocked a punch to my torso just in time for a bullet to rip though my shoulder. I fell to the ground, holding my bleeding shoulder-no way I wanted to get any of that blood on anything that Joker could use.

How the hell did he find me? Starling is a huge place.

I scrambled underneath the table, during the fight Roy and his mother had chosen to hide. If only I could get to the study where a boe staff was hidden behind the door. I looked around and shook my head, throwing that idea aside. Instead I picked up two legs off the floor from a broken chair.

I hit one of the clowns across the face and underneath the chin. The sound of sirens in the streets below. I spun around, blood seeping into my clothing. Joker and the rest of them were gone.

I dropped the chair legs and rushed to the bathroom covered in blood. I punched in the code to the bathroom that was hidden behind a bookcase. "Family reunions?" I laughed, standing there holding the door open.

"Oh my god your head!" Rachael gasped, pointing at my head and the deep gash on my forehead. "Roy what the hell is happening to her head? She got shot! Roy what is she?!" she gasped before she collapsed.

I smirked. "Oops."

"River!" Roy frowned, bending down to check her pulse.

"Well I was going to answer alien but she fainted before I could," I shrugged as the shouts of the police met our ears.


	13. Chapter 13

**++++++Sorry I've been absent - I felt as though my Marvel FanFic deserved some attention.**

 **So I've recently had the pleasure of watching Constantine and I must say my brain runs crazy with ideas.I cannot believe they cancelled it! I love it. I wanna do dirty things to Matt Ryan and Constantine hehe**

 **So my question to you is-would you read a Constantine FanFic that I tie in with my Arrow and Flash FanFics before writing a stand alone one? If so, I already have a tie in to this story and it will be in the form of a sort of background character. My OC-if done correctly will be the mystical help against Darhk. If not-that's fine it need not be addressed. Your opinion would be appreciated.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Highlander348 - the answer to your question has been answered below. Its just where I chose to end the chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirteen**

As I sat there giving my statement to the police I could feel my gunshot wound pulling itself together cell by cell. It was going to be hard enough to explain to the paramedics why my head was bloodied and why there was no wound. Luckily they were focused enough on Rachael to take any notice of me.

"You'll need to have the paramedics take a look at you."

And there was the punchline.

"Care to explain exactly why a Gotham City criminal psychopath has targeted you?" Detective Lance demanded to know, waltzing in through my open front door. "I find that a bit suspicious."

I glared at him. "Gee I dunno! I'm opening a refuge in Gotham-I could be pissing him off for some reason. I spent a little time in Gotham and came to the conclusion that that looser is a fucking psycho who doesn't need a reason to do anything. He kidnapped a bus full of fucking school students to experiment on them! Where's the reasoning behind that?"

"One student of which was your sister?" Lance spoke.

"I think that's enough detective," Ana grumbled from behind him. My assistant came around him with a scowl on her face. "Do you always blame the victim?" she inquired. "My boss has just been attacked in her own home and you waltz in like you own the place and blame her. I grew up in Gotham City. Sadly I can write a book on the amount of times I have been part of an attack by a deranged psychopath and it all comes down to wrong place, wrong time. Will you blame me for this?"

I couldn't help but smirk.

I stood up with an internal wince. "In some sick, fucked up way you associate me with Oliver and the blame that goes with the death of your daughter so do me a favour and get the fuck out of my house! All of you!" I snapped.

Ana cleared her throat. "This is an active crime scene, River. We're the ones that have to go."

Roy came up behind me. "She's waking up. I think you have to talk to her," he whispered, referring to his mother. The paramedics were in my bedroom with Rachael lying on my bed. I sighed and made a comment about packing some clothes before going in the paramedics were heading out. Her eyes widened when she saw me and Roy closed the doors. "Don't scream," he told her.

I sighed and tossed the bloodied clothe I was using to 'cover my head wound' on the ground. "Rachael-you need to understand that there is a lot going on that you won't be able to understand."

"You're her," Rachael spoke. "You're the one who got hit by the truck. Shade."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know about that?"

She nodded. "Yes. Yes I do." Rachael looked at Roy. "I won't pretend to understand exactly what is going on but I don't need to know anything else."

I sighed. "Here I was thinking you were gonna freak out on me."

Rachael sighed. "Don't get me wrong I am freaking out. But I don't need to know the inside of your life. I just want to get to know my son and know that he's not in any trouble."

There was a knock on the door and Ana came in. "I've booked you into a hotel," she told me. "And you've got an appointment at the police station tomorrow to complete the interview. Lance has stationed two officers on you at all times. That other appointment you have regarding China will be watched over by Felicity. I'll also have your dress brought to the hotel if you still wish to attend the fundraiser."

"Thank you Ana," I smiled. "And yes I will attend."

She nodded. "There's a car waiting. Coming?"

I grabbed a bag out from underneath my bed and quickly packed some clothes. "Roy?"

"I'm gonna take her back to her motel," Roy answered. I'd noticed he was yet to say mother or mum or even her name. "I'll call you when I'm done talking to her."

I kissed him gently and left with my bag slung over my shoulder.

* * *

When we arrived at the hotel, I took the time to have a shower and get my bearings. Ana left me alone with a company laptop and the chance to do some paperwork whilst she watched TV in the next room. It honestly sucked because I wanted to get out and deal with China White.

Come six PM I started getting ready for the fundraiser I was to attend. My dress had been brought up-a stunning black number with absolutely no back to it what so ever. Ana told me to explain my lack of scars to experimental surgery developed by Wayne Technology for burned soldiers returning from overseas. My shoes were a dark violet colour and so was my jewellery. A limo picked me up close to seven with Oliver in the back.

"So I heard on the police scanner that you were attacked," Oliver frowned, "what happened?"

I told him about the package and the fact that Joker had tracked me down and that I got shot. Currently I was wearing a faint Band-Aid over the cut in my head as to look genuine. I could see this instant healing thing being a slight problem.

"So with your police escort is yours?" Oliver inquired.

"Lance," I answered. "He waltzed in and took control-pretty much blamed me for what had happened. Ana told him in a lack of words to fuck off."

Oliver chuckled. "I like her. She's got a mouth on her. You should have seen her this morning telling Isabel to keep her mouth shut about things she doesn't understand and if she was going to dob on her than to remember that she's a Wayne Enterprises employee and to keep her grubby mitts off her."

I snorted. "Oh damn I missed it." It was nice to talk to Oliver so openly about anything these days. On the island we did nothing but talk whenever we weren't being used or killed. When we arrived at the hotel it was at the same time as Sebastian Blood did.

"I'm surprised that you managed to come out," Sebastian noted, seeing my police escort. "I heard the news."

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Thank you for your concern." He offered me his arm but I took Oliver's instead. "Thank you but no. Oliver is my date tonight. Now don't forget our deal. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

"What deal is this?" Oliver asked as we walked inside.

"I need his influence to get some buildings," I explained. "More housing for those who lost theirs in the Undertaking."

"Ah," he nodded. Oliver took two flutes of champagne from a waiter and handed me one. "I'm not used to this."

I snorted. "Understatement of the century. Best mingle." I sipped my champagne and walked into the crowd. I was in the middle of a conversation with a man regarding my Glades Project when Oliver tapped me on the shoulder.

"I have to go," he whispered.

I shook my head. "No. Blood will crucify you." I looked around to find Sebastian talking with Laurel. "Oliver."

"Diggle said a transport is in the process of being hijacked," he explained. "He said Felicity went out but she stopped answering her com. He followed her to the last GPS point-her bikes totalled and she's gone."

"Felicity's missing?" I whispered.

He nodded. "I'll go. You've got the police escort. I can deal with whatever Blood dishes out. I'll call you if I find out anything."

"Find my girl," I whispered, hugging him. Oliver nodded and walked away. I paused for a second before I excused myself to the bathroom. After locking myself in the disabled toilet I dialled the number that Sara had given me.

" _What's up, River?_ " Sara answered, sounding relaxed.

"My partners gone missing," I answered. "I need your help."


	14. Chapter 14

**++++++ Thank you for all your reviews and continual support. It means a lot.**

 **I have started and posted the first chapter of my Constatine FanFic called Fire and Ice.**

 **If you follow the name link of my profile you'll find it.**

 **I hope you like it and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fourteen**

After giving my statement at the police station the next morning, I was released from my police escort. I chose to log in some hours at Queen Consolidated in an effort to appear unaffected by what had happened yesterday.

I often found myself imagining Felicity walking in with some paperwork from Oliver. Ana usually distracted me with more paperwork and reports. I dragged myself out of the building around four in the afternoon and this gave me the opportunity to get to the Watchtower to look for Felicity. I couldn't understand how strange this was-I'd been thinking about. Vigilantes do not just go missing in the blink of an eye.

I found Felicity's link into the CCTV network and went back, searching for any trace of my blue friend. I managed to find footage of the delivery truck but after that the cameras completely cut out. Exactly three minute and forty-seven seconds later, the camera's turned back on and all that was there was footage of Cypher's bike completely totalled. I'd seen it in the underground garage when I came in. Diggle had bought it back whilst Oliver was dealing with China White.

I tapped my finger on the desk in front of me for what seemed like forever before clicking into the police database to type in the street name. It was a stretch but it was the only thing I could think of.

A few minutes later, at least a dozen records popped up.

1\. REID, Connor – Miller Street 3/12/2013

2\. WATERS, Lisa – Miller Street 3/27/2013

3\. BRAN, Sasha – Miller Street 4/5/2013

4\. CARTER, Luke – Miller Street 4/17/2013

5\. BOOTH, Rider – Miller Street 4/28/2013

6\. SWAN, Suzy – Miller Street 5/9/2013

7\. BLACK, Donnie – Miller Street 5/16/2013

8\. COOPER, Daisy – Miller Street 5/30/2013

9\. BRADLEY, Eddie – Miller Street 5/30/2013

10\. WINTERS, Fran – Miller Street 6/8/2013

11\. TURNER, Alex – Miller Street 6/17/2013

12\. NASH, Lee – Miller Street 6/25/2013

Twelve people have gone missing on the same street over the space of four months. Thirteen including Felicity. I moved the mouse and clicked on the first name.

 _REID, Connor – Miller Street 3/12/2013_

 _Status: Deceased_

 _Cause of Death: Exsanguination._

I reached forward to turn the monitor off but stopped when I saw the name of the investigative officer. Quentin Lance. I printed off the list of names and stuck it in my pocket before taking the back elevator to the garage where our bikes were.

Felicity's bike lay there in a twisted mess of metal and plastic. I was in no way any sort of mechanic but I started working at taking apart the bike and placing the pieces in the order in which I took them off.

By the time I was done, the bike was just a shell of broken, scattered parts.

"Oh Felicity what happened to you?" I whispered.

"I brought Chinese," Sara answered from behind me. She walked in like she owned the place with a brown bag in her hands. "Is this your friend's bike?"

I nodded. "Yeah. What's left of it, anyway. I'm trying to see if there's anything left of it that shouldn't even be there."

"Like this?" Sara questioned, pointing towards a small, red flashing light underneath the petrol tank.

I yanked it off the bike and frowned. "It's a tracking device…I have no idea how to track this down. I hit things-I don't trace them. Felicity usually does this sort of thing."

"I haven't found anything yet," Sara advised me.

"I did. Felicity is the thirteenth person to go missing in four months." I handed her the paper. "Your dad's been investigating so I'm planning on having a chat with him tonight." I clutched the tracking device in my fist. "Will you stay here?"

Sara nodded. "Absolutely." She grabbed the Chinese and the two of us headed back upstairs to the office. "What about your friend Bruce? Isn't he handy with technology?"

"It's a four hour flight to Gotham," I told her. "I can't justify being gone a whole day whilst Felicity is out there." I wasn't ready to diverge the fact that Bruce Wayne possessed teleportation technology just yet. I stopped in front of my Justice League computer and put the tracking device on top of the scanner next to the monitor. Sticking my headset on, I sent a communication through to J'onn.

" _What can I do for you, River?_ " he questioned, his voice breathing through the silence of my headset.

"I've got something on the scanner," I answered. "I need you to tell me everything you can about it." I scanned the device in and waited.

" _It's common_ ," he answered. " _Nothing stands out about it. The signal is only accurate up to a hundred yards. Where did you find it?_ "

"Attached to my friend's bike," I answered. "She's missing."

" _Unfortunately I cannot trace the signal_ ," J'onn told me. " _Not within a hundred yards._ "

"So I go back to the street," I answered before cutting off the call. I got out of my seat and rushed to put my suit on.

"Do you want some help?" Sara asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You have a suit?" I asked her.

Sara smirked. "I'll meet you on Miller Street. You talk with my father." She sat the Chinese on the bench and left via the back entrance, leaving me to change.

* * *

Detective Quinten Lance happened to be making his way to his car after the end of his shift when I found him. He was searching for his car key when I dropped the piece of paper with the list of names on it straight on his head.

" _Detective Lance_."

He drew his gun, looking around for me, eventually finding me perched on the wall above his car. "Bloody hell it's you _._ "

I snorted. " _I don't have much time for general discussion,_ " I informed him, " _so I'll make this easy on you-the weather is fine, I'm not in a good mood and some fuckwit has kidnapped my partner._ "

Lance frowned. "So you come to me for help?"

" _You're the detective named on the original case,_ " I replied. " _Twelve missing people. Conner Reid. Lisa Waters. Sasha Bran-_ "

He held his hand up to silence me. "Don't throw those names back in my face," he growled. "I know all about them."

" _I need to know everything_ ," I told him. I jumped off the wall and landed on the ground beside him. " _I need to know every detail. I found a tracking device on Cypher's bike, the security footage showing her crash never existed in the first place. Whoever took my girl has been tracking her for a while._ "

"So what do you want?" he asked.

" _I've read the case files on all twelve victims,_ " I told him, " _what I want is your personal notes. Your take on this._ "

"And why would I help you on this?" Lance snapped, demanding to know.

I grabbed his tie and yanked on it, slamming him against eth car. " _Because she's an innocent person! Whatever I've done and whatever the Hood has done-I will answer for my sins when I die. Cypher will never become what we've become._ " I let him go. " _This son of a bitch whoever they are has killed twelve people by experimenting on them like animals. Cypher has friends and family who love her-do you think it's fair that nothing is done about it? They all deserve justice and it better be served before my girl dies._ "

Lance stared me down. "We had a suspect. She disappeared off the grid. Her name is Helen Stone. She worked at Wayne Technology before they forced her out."

" _Was that so hard?_ " I asked him. " _And thank you, Detective._ " I turned and ran up the hood of the car before jumping over the wall. I took a moment to steady myself as I called through to J'onn. I was consumed by a bright white and suddenly found myself standing in the middle of the Batcave whilst Bruce and Dick were mid sparing match.

"What a nice surprise," Dick grinned, seeing me suited up.

"Not a business visit," I told him, turning off the voice distorter. I crossed over to sit in front of the computers. "I need information of a former Wayne Tech employee called Helen Stone."

Bruce crossed up behind me. "I vaguely remember her. She's got let go from her unethical use of nano-tech. The good doctor wanted to experiment on live, human subjects."

"Well she has been," I told him. "Felicity's missing. She's the thirteenth victim in four months."

"We've run across her once or twice in the past few years," Bruce shrugged. "She was using her nanobots on animals. Nasty pieces of work."

"Well she's got my partner," I answered. "Where does she like to operate out of?"

Bruce frowned. "Old medical centers. Hospitals. Places that had generator power that won't be missed from the regular grid."

I groaned. "We've plenty of those in the Glades." I sighed and stood up. "Thanks Bruce. This helps."

"Let us know if you need help," Dick winked.

"Yeah I've a boyfriend," I smirked, sending the signal to send me back to Starling.

So I had a name and an MO-that's a start.


	15. Chapter 15

**++++++ This one was fun to write-mainly cause I gave River some liberties to go crazy with and it starts the countdown to Charlie freaking Allen coming on the scene.**

 **I've also had an OC request as well and although I don't usually do these I thought what the hell-the DC Universe is my backyard right now and I can do what I want with it so I'll be answering an OC request for a friend - Suki Uchiha Lamprouge.**

 **Sadly I do announce that the Chronicles of Shade does have a shelf life. I'm planning two more parts on top of this that will cover season 3 and season four than I'm be moving on to focus on my other babies. HOWEVER this won't be for a while yet so don't worry. I just happened to write the perfect epilogue last night lol. But as I said-not for a long time yet lol.**

 **Chapter two for my Constantine FanFic is up if you're interested btw**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fifteen**

Sara was waiting in Miller Street when I pulled up by the curb side. She was dressed in all black so blended in with the shadows pretty well. " _I was beginning to think you'd stood me up._ "

" _Got a lead_ ," I answered. " _Doctor Helen Stone. She worked for Wayne Technology specializing in nano technology. She's known for experimenting on animals._ "

" _So do you think this is what is going on_?" she questioned.

I dug a coms device out of my belt and gave it to Sara. " _Got a name or do I make one up for you?_ "

" _Black Canary_ ," she answered. " _So what do you think?_ "

" _New partner?_ " the Hood questioned, stepping out of a dark alley.

" _For hire_ ," Black Canary smirked. " _Shade and I go way back. She asked me for help. Black Canary._ "

" _Not in my city_ ," the Hood.

" _Can you not measure the length of your dick whilst our friend is in danger?_ " I snapped. " _Is that too much to ask?_ "

The Hood stared at me and blinked. " _We'll find her. What did you find?_ " I relayed my information to the Hood just as I had done for the Black Canary. He mused over it for a while and sighed. " _She did mention yesterday that she felt like someone was following her_."

I glared at him. " _And you said nothing?!_ " I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall hard enough the crack the brick underneath him. " _Someone was following her and you said nothing?!_ "

" _LET HIM GO!_ " Black Canary yelled. She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. " _Shade your eyes are glowing…_ "

I closed my eyes and breathed in, counting to ten. I breathed out and opened my eyes, putting the Hood back down on his feet.

" _We'll talk when we get back,_ " he told me in a stern tone.

" _Over my dead body_ ," I muttered, stepping away.

" _You're not the only one that is worried about her_ ," the Hood told me. " _She means just as much to me if not more than she does to you._ "

" _Wait-you and Felicity?_ " I frowned.

He stared at the Black Canary in a questioning manner.

I nodded. " _She's okay…you an Felicity? Does she know?_ "

" _No,_ " he admitted.

Black Canary cleared her throat. " _As much as I find this adorable I wonder if we could focus on the task at hand and rescue your girlfriend._ " She sounded hurt at the use of the world girlfriend-I suppose when you look at it, it's really Oliver's fault that Sara was in this mess to begin with-well just as much as it was Sara's fault for sneaking around her sisters back and into Oliver's bed.

I made a mental note to speak to Felicity if we-no-WHEN we rescued her. I looked around to make sure that no one was watching us. " _My friend said that Doctor Stone likes to use abandoned medical centres or hospitals for the backup power._ "

" _We split up,_ " the Hood instructed. " _There's three places like that around here. Rebecca Merlyn's Free Clinic, a clinic ran by the church called St Mary's and a doctor's surgery._ "

" _I'll take the free clinic,_ " I answered, turning on my heels.

" _Shade!_ " the Hood shouted after me.

" _Be back in twenty_ ," I told him, waving him off. I walked down the street and into an alley where I took a run up and climbed up the wall till I found the fire escape.

"Hello."

The voice made me jump-ready for an attack but I found a girl sitting in her window that I recognised. " _Melody_?"

She smiled. "You remembered me? Oh no one at school will believe me!"

I couldn't help but smirk. " _It's late. You should be in bed._ "

"I couldn't sleep," Melody told me. "Daddy's working and he hasn't come home yet. He was supposed to come home but he hasn't and he promised!"

I patted her head. " _Where's your mother?_ "

"She died," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's just me and daddy no but he's always working. Can you bring him home?"

I sighed. " _I can't. My friend Cypher has gone missing,_ " I told her. " _You know the lady with the sword?_ "

Melody grinned. "I have a sword!" She scrambled inside and came back a few minute's late holding Cypher's katana. "Daddy brought it back for me this morning. He said I couldn't take it out of the cover cause I could get hurt."

I snatched it off her. " _Where does your daddy work?_ " I asked her, attaching the sword to my back.

"My mummy took me there when I was very little to get needles," Melody answered. "She didn't like the lady that ran it."

I leant forward and kissed her head. " _Go to bed, Melody. I'll send your daddy home._ "

She gulped. "Please don't hurt him."

" _I won't_ ," I promised. " _You tell him that tomorrow a lady named River is going to come by and kick his ass into shape. Got it?_ "

She nodded.

I ruffled her hair and continued my way up to the roof. Running across the rooftops was so much easier. Coming to a stop at the end of the street I found myself right above the free clinic. It was a few blocks away from when Cypher had been taken. I curled my fists and switched my coms off. This was my friend and I was not here to take prisoners.

I leapt of the building, landing on the ground with a thud, leaving behind a crater where I had landed. " _Time to take the kiddie gloves off_." I pulled a small explosive pellet out of my belt and threw it at the door. The moment the object touched the doors it exploded. There was nothing left of the door as I walked through.

" _No one's here to greet me_?" I shouted. " _I'm offended Doctor Stone. Come out, come out wherever you are. I wanna play_." Between my gloves and my sleeves I could see my veins popping purple underneath my skin.

Clark called this rage mode.

I kicked a box out of my way, completely shattering it against the wall.

A growl at the end of the corridor grabbed my attention. I found myself face to face with what used to be a dog but was more hulked out so to speak. I drew my staff and squeezed it, turning it into a glaive.

The mutant raised its head and howled before charging at me.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground and pushed the end of the glaive against my booted foot. It ran at me and dove through the air. The sound off flesh ripping and bones sapping filled my ears the creature impaled itself. I wrenched the blade free and took a second to snap its neck before I continued on.

In the room at the end of the corridor was a small surgery room with a man standing in front of it. " _Leave or die_ ," I warned him. " _Your daughter needs both her parents._ "

He stared me down, I could see he was shaking.

I stepped aside as he ran past me only for me to shove him up against the wall. " _You fucking every do anything like this again they'll be searching or your remains for years to come!_ " I snapped. I shoved him to the ground and continued on.

Mozart was playing loudly as I pushed the doors open. A woman wearing surgical scrubs was hovering over an operating table and I could see a pair off legs. "I told you I was not to be disturbed!" she shrieked.

When she turned around the scold her man, I grabbed her head and smashed it against my knee before throwing her to the ground. I kicked her aside to see Felicity lying on the table out cold, hooked up to a monitor.

I switched my coms back on to hear the Hood and Black Canary both calling out for me. " _I found her. Merlyn's free clinic_." I ripped it out of my ear and checked Felicity's pulse. It was faint but still there.

"Get away from her!" the doctor yelled. "She's going to change the world!"

I spun around and hit her in the face. " _YOU KIDNAPPED MY FRIEND! YOU KIDNAPPED MY FUCKING FRIEND! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE FUCKING WORLD! MY FRIEND IS MY WORLD!_ " I grabbed a chunk of her hair and smashed her head up against the clinic wall over and over again leaving a bloodied red patch against the broken tiles.

" _RIVER NO!_ " Internally I knew who it was, right now I didn't care. So when Black Canary pulled the doctor's body from my hands, an inhuman growl tore through my lips.

" _Give it back!_ " I hissed. " _I'm not fucking done with it yet!"_

" _She's dead,_ " Black Canary told the Hood. " _Head's smashed in._ "

The Hood pulled off his mask. "River this is your friend! She needs help."

I lunged at him and he just managed to get away. I smirked as I picked myself up off the ground. " _Come on Ollie-you don't wanna dance?_ " I lunged at him again but as I did, I felt a sharp prick in my neck.

Almost instantly I felt the effects of whatever it was Oliver had injected me with. " _What the fuck?_ " I gasped, stumbling a little. I reached out onto the table, grabbing Felicity's arm. " _What the fuck did you inject me with?_ "

"Batman gave it to me as an insurance policy in case you got out of control," Oliver answered as I collapsed on the floor. "And you are out of control."

My head hit the ground with a thud and my eyes fluttered before they became too heavy to even hold open. The last thing I saw was Felicity's hand hanging off the side of the table and the sound of the monitors before I saw and heard nothing at all.

 **++++++ The repercussions of Felicity's kidnapping won't be fully known yet ++++++**


	16. Chapter 16

**++++++ Sorry this chapter is kinda short but it is important.**

 **No Felicity in this chapter but there will be in chapter 17.**

 **On a side note it turns out I got my timelines mixed up thinking that Nyssa came to Starling before we meet Barry-turns out its the other way around. We get Barry, return of Slade and then Nyssa in ep13. Silly me. So this means we will be meeting Charlie and Barry very soon which also means I can upload my Flash FanFic which is called Before the Flood. I will let you know when I do this.**

 **Timelines are fun.**

 **Thanks for your reviews.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Sixteen**

I woke up to see the familiar dank, dark walls of the Arrowcave. My head was killing me and every bone in my body felt like they would shatter with the slightest touch. Sharpe pains nestled in the back of my throat as I tried to speak. When I tried to move, the sound of metal brought my gaze to my hands where there were shackles keeping me bound safely to the wall.

I shot up, ignoring the protests of my body. Looking around I saw I was in the corner off the lair out of everyone's way-there was a pile of broken equipment and computers near the back exit ready to be thrown away. "What the hell?" I whispered.

"You totally trashed the place." Dick was sitting there wearing normal training clothes watching me. "We had to keep drugging you. In the end Bruce had J'onn come down and knock you on your ass with his telepath thing he does."

I shook my head trying to shake that sleepy feeling. "Where's Felicity?"

"Gotham," Dick answered. "Bruce is keeping an eye on her and since Starling has been short two heroes, I stepped in to help Oliver for a few days." He grabbed the key to my shackles and came to unlock them. "You were out of control. The first sedative wore off just inside the door according to Oliver. You could have killed them. Sara got another on in you and continued timing it until Bruce and I got here."

I shook my head. "I don't remember. I don't remember anything after sending the goon on his way."

"You killed someone," Dick whispered. "Smashed her head in. Clark and Bruce are concerned. They're speeding up the search looking for a cure."

"Is Felicity okay?" I asked, ignoring the look on Dick's face.

He nodded. "She woke up yesterday. J'onn is concerned. Her blood is completely infected with millions of nano-bots. He's got no idea what the affect will be in the long run."

"I need a shower and to see Felicity," I mumbled, "and not in that order."

Dick put his hand on my shoulder. "Barb's looking after her. She'll be fine. You need to get up and go back to your regular day job. I've got this place covered-Moira Queen's trial started today."

"What?" I frowned. I shook my head. "That's not right." How did I not know this? Had I been so self-absorbed in my own crap that I completely forgot about Moira? "I need to go home and clean up." I stood up and stumbled a little. "Gotta meet Oliver at the court house."

Dick shook his head. "Nope. You're gonna go back to your penthouse and act like nothing happened. Ana had it fixed so you can go home. Your boyfriend moved in his crap as well."

"Dick," I frowned. "Not fair."

He shrugged. "No it's cool. I can handle you getting jealous of Barb-we're just friends despite what Alfred thinks." He picked up the paper beside him and threw it at me which was enough to send me back on my ass. "Go home, read a paper. That Harrison Wells guy says his particle accelerator is running on time. He says the plan is to turn it on by mid next week."

I glared at him. "Do I look like I care?" I grumbled. "I care about fixing this city. What happens in Central City is of no consequence to me."

"Looks I need some water for that burn," he laughed. "It's the middle of the afternoon, the court session has been on most of the day. If you're not gonna go home I'll just lock you up again. Maybe get your boyfriend to come over."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Childish."

"You just stuck your tongue out at me!" he laughed.

I tried standing up again, this time taking as much time as I needed to get my bearings. J'onn had certainly done a number on my head. "What exactly did J'onn do?"

"He numbed your rage centres in your brain," Dick explained. "Sure you can still get angry but if you get too angry your body will just stop. Think of it as an electric shock collar for dogs who bark. Or that little electric button that mice keep pressing to get zapped instead of food."

"Oh I hate you," I growled.

"No you don't."

* * *

Roy was in the kitchen when I managed to stumble on home. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged it, ate, threw up and ate again."

I stuck my finger up at him. "How's your mum?" I inquired.

"She's fine," he answered. "She's gonna stay a few more days. My step-father is bringing the kids to meet me." He sat a plate with a couple of sandwiches on the bench as I sat down with a groan. "You should have told me about Felicity. I would have helped."

I shook my head. "She's my friend. I should have been with her. I could have stopped it from happening."

"The police found the twelve other bodies in the basement," Roy informed me. "Lance told Laurel and Laurel told Thea and Thea must have told Angie cause Angie told me." He started eating a sandwich, pushing the other one over to me. I just pulled at the crust. "Felicity is lucky she has you. And I'm lucky that you're okay."

Roy squeezed my hand and held it the whole time he ate his sandwich. He tossed his plate in the sink and came back around to pick me up, carrying me to my room-well it was our room now I suppose. "You don't get to move for the rest of the day. You're off tomorrow as well. We'll chill and have snacks. One Thursday we'll fly to Gotham and see your IT queen. Acceptable?"  
I curled up into Roy as he came and lay down beside me. "I missed you…" I whispered. "I don't know if I got to tell you but I missed you. I never want you to leave me ever again. Till the end of time and even after that."

Roy kissed my head. "Hey I wanna ask you something and you can't laugh at me when I ask you. Okay?"

"If this is the part where you ask me to donate a kidney forget it," I snorted.

"My mum gave me this, told me to give it to you," he answered, shoving something in my hand. "Said it was her mother's."

I opened my hand to find a ring sitting in the palm of my hand. I sat straight up like I'd been shocked. "Roy-this is an engagement ring!" I held it up, torn between the gorgeous amethyst encrusted infinity sign that made up part of the band. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Roy sat up and frowned. "So what if I am. You know we'll be together always." He took the ring of me and slipped it on my ring finger. "I want to see you wear that every day and know that it represents our infinity together and how much of a hero you are to me."

Goddamn that son of a bitch.

He leant forward and kissed me gently, afraid that I would actually break. "Say yes, River."

I was tired. I was broken. I was weak…I was scared.

I looked him in the eyes and grinned, kissing him as hard as I could. "Yes." Maybe I was wrong, heroes could have a happily ever after-we just have to fight for it and not take the easy way out.

 **++++++ Bet you never saw that coming lovers! ++++++**


	17. Chapter 17

**++++++ I'm so freaking excited. Two chapters in like less then twelve hours!**

 **And Barry and Charlie are so close...**

 **And who saw The Flash/Arrow Crossover? I was heartbroken for Cisco and so angry at Moira for reasons that people who watched it know.**

 **BUT I am SUPER excited for Legends of Tomorrow which starts in Australia in January 2016. Supergirl also starts this Sunday so it's like AHHHH DC OVERLOAD!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Seventeen**

Entering the Queen mansion, I was overcome with a surprising sense of nostalgia. I wasn't a very sentimental type of person but entering these hallowed halls made me miss the days where it was all black and white and grey was nowhere in sight. I missed Moira rushing about working charities and parties. I missed Walter talking about finances, losses and gains. I missed Thea arguing with her friends about THAT dress or THOSE shoes and who was the hottest actor at the time. I missed Tommy and his reckless party ways. I missed the younger me.

Don't get me wrong. I would never change my life for anything in the world. The people that are alive today wouldn't be if Oliver and I hadn't started this eighteen months ago. I fiddled with my engagement ring a little-that still didn't seem as real as I thought it was. Two days later and I was still expecting to wake up at any time now. I wasn't a wedding type of person but part of me was excited by the prospect of planning it. When Moira was free I'd ask her for her help.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a girl standing there in the foyer staring at me, her bright emerald eyes boring right into my soul like she was sizing me up but not trying to catch my gaze at the same time. I paid little attention to her dead straight black hair or rather pale skin…my focus was on her eyes. I knew those eyes pretty damn well-those eyes belonged to the man who had almost killed me on the island in a Mirakuru induced rage.

Slade.

She just stood there watching me with those observant eyes, waiting uncomfortably like she hadn't intended anyone to find her there.

"So Slade's got a kid," I muttered to myself. "I think the Roman's had it right when they took the kids out of the equation." So yeah I was still somewhat angry from the serum running in overdrive. I flicked my wrist, releasing a blade from my sleeve before I threw it at her. She dodged it just inches from her face and it embedded itself in the wood behind her head. She grabbed it and threw it back at me, the blade just missing my face-I had a feeling that that's where she was actually aiming. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"That's what they all say," I snapped, edging closer and closer to her. "I tend not to trust those I don't know. You I don't know." I curled my fists up and went to strike her.

She blocked it pretty well and tried hitting me back. It was odd. That stance, the way she held herself-they were all familiar to me but not at the same time. Her fighting form was somewhat crude but very well done.

"HEY!" Oliver yelled, interrupting us. "River we do not attack our guests. Suki are you alright?"

"Yes, Oliver," she nodded.

"You know this thing?" I snapped. "Well that makes it perfectly acceptable that you didn't tell me Slade reproduced."

"Just like you didn't tell me Sara was alive?" Oliver retorted.

"Slade's kid is more dangerous than Sara," I argued. "How the hell do you know her anyway? Another one of your floozies to come and prance around why you lie to my face about having feelings for Felicity?"

"River it's not like that," Oliver grumbled. "Suki is a friend. I've no romantic intentions towards her as much as you would have romantic intentions towards me. We go back to the island together and ARGUS. But that's not the point right now. She came to support us whilst mum is in court."

I raised an eyebrow. I was actually kind of thankful that Oliver hadn't spotted the engagement ring yet. "I stopped by to let you know that Roy and I are going to Gotham to see Felicity. Take my advice, Oliver-don't leave your feelings till you're too late. Felicity is a huge catch and she knows who you are. Don't let her move on and find someone else."

"River, is it?" Suki spoke. "Yes Oliver is right in saying that I have come to support him and his sister after hearing of her subsequent arrest and trial. But I also came to warn you both."

"Warn us about what?" I asked her.

"My father isn't dead, he's still alive and he's got his sights set on Starling City," she advised us both. "I was doing some work for ARGUS in Ireland several months ago and I found this." She reached into her coat and pulled a photo out, handing it to me.

Yup. There he was. Slade Wilson in amongst several other men talking. The picture was just a moment in time but enough to send shivers down my spine. I handed the picture to Oliver. "You deal with this Oliver. With everything that's going on right now Bruce has pushed the search for the cure of Hades and we're down two major players. I can't trust that I won't flip again. I almost killed you and Sara."

Oliver squeezed my shoulder. "You enjoy your time in Gotham. Isabel think's you're going there for work so stay a couple of days. I'll explain everything to you when you get back. Hopefully Suki can tell me more."

"I'll be back in time for your mum's welcome home party," I assured him.

"You baking a cake in here or what?" Roy asked, sticking his head inside the door. He nodded at Oliver. "Either that or you got yourself lost on an island again."

"Not even remotely funny," I told him.

"So did you tell him?" Roy asked.

"Tell me what?" Oliver asked.

The girl-Suki-seemed to huff in annoyance and roll her eyes. "She's wearing an engagement ring, moron."

Oliver's eyes widened. "What?" He took my hand and actually grinned when he saw the ring. He hugged me tightly and kissed my head. Sometimes I hate how tall he is. "Wow! Congratulations, twitch! When did this happen?"

"We'll talk when we get back," I answered. "I hold you to that explanation on the new girl. And as for me not telling you about Sara well think about Laurel when you didn't tell her you were screwing her sister behind her back. We all have secrets and reasons to keep them-there was no reason to keep this news from me. You know how I feel about Slade-I died Oliver and thank god Sara took CPR at Lance's insistence or I would be dead."

I turned on my heels and walked back outside to the waiting taxi.

"Never a dull moment with you," Roy joked.

I smiled staring out the window. That was certainly true.

* * *

We arrived in Gotham a little after one in the afternoon, Alfred picked us up at the airport and took us straight to Wayne manor. I was still a little ticked over Oliver keeping secrets from me even though I knew that this was just him in a nut shell. I mean I had my secrets and he had his.

"You're looking better," Bruce noted, standing at the top off the stairs in the foyer. "Glad you could make it, River, Roy."

"Where is she?" I asked, referring to Felicity.

"With J'onn," Bruce answered. "There's been a development."

"What?" I asked, getting worried.

"Best you come and see," he answered. "She's in the library."

Roy squeezed my hand as we followed Bruce to the library where Felicity was with a man who looked oddly like Bruce's long lost brother. She was sitting on the floor with a tablet in her hands, I could see the screen flickering but she wasn't touching it. Felicity suddenly gasped and held her head in pain, dropping the tablet. "No it hurts too much."

"F!" I gasped.

She looked up at me and smiled when she saw me. "River!"

I frowned, looking at her eyes seeing something rushing through her dilated pupils. On closer inspection it hit me that they were numbers-mostly ones and zeros. It was data. "What kind of developments?" I asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**++++++ So inside this chapter is a present to you all.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eighteen**

I hardly knew what to make of this new situation.

Felicity had billions of nanobots running through her body and so far it had been discovered that she could interface with any type of technology that required a Wi-Fi signal or had micro-chip. J'onn was monitoring her as she practiced working on those skills-he wanted to know more about the purpose of the nanobots. It turned out that by me killing Doctor Stone they couldn't figure out what that purpose was because she left no research notes behind. So Felicity had agreed that she would wear a wrist monitor that would be linked to the Batcave and the Watchtower-both of them-so that she could come home with us when we left. She had a few scrapes and bruises from coming off her bike and a couple of cracked ribs but all in all, my IT queen was in very high spirits apart from her headache.

My best friend had assured me that it wasn't my fault what had happened but I was still angry. Feeling a little faint and worried about snapping and being mentally knocked unconscious, I excused myself to the kitchen and started preparing a snack for Felicity after her mentioning she was hungry.

"You gotta believe what Felicity said," Roy advised me. He stood behind me in the kitchen watching me aggressively cut up some carrot and celery to go with some kind of mild spicy dip that Alfred had in the fridge. "It's not your fault."

"It's my fault the doctor is dead," I argued back before I cut into my finger. "Fuck," I hissed, dropping the knife in the sink. I can't believe I was dumb enough to actually cut my finger chopping carrot sticks. Not to mention being stupid enough to contaminate the food with my fucked up blood.

"Is it sad that red actually suits you," Roy chuckled, coming in behind me to kiss my neck. "Fiancé."

I blushed. I reached for some paper towel to wrap around the cut but he grabbed my hand, pulling me around to kiss him. I moaned into his mouth and with one swipe of his tongue on my bottom lip, I opened up to him and let him explore my mouth. I squealed suddenly and pulled away. "Roy-my blood-"

"Don't care," he answered. "We've had sex and I'm still kicking." He yanked me into him and we stumbled back a little until I was pinned against the kitchen bench in Bruce Wayne's house-yeah he's gonna be super happy if we have sex in his kitchen.

Roy pulled back with a cocky smirk. "I'm never gonna stop loving you. You can be old and grey and I'll love you even more." I blushed again. "I don't want you to stop."

The idea of him loving me until I was old and grey sent me into a frenzy of emotions. I pushed his jacket off and it fell on the ground. As I fiddled with his jeans, Roy planted little kisses along my neck, pausing to suck hard enough to bring the blood to the surface and leave a mark. He picked me up and propped me up on the bench before he pulled my shirt and bra up, exposing my breasts.

With his tongue he flicked one of my nipples and started sucking on it whilst pinching the other in between his thumb and forefinger. I moaned, closing my eyes to enjoy the moment before Roy covered my moan with a wild kiss. I tugged his belt out of the loops and threw it to the floor.

Next came those pesky jeans and boxers.

As I gripped his length, Roy pushed up the denim skirt I was wearing up to my waist. He kissed me whilst rubbing two fingers over the top of my panties. "You're wet for me," he whispered into my mouth.

It was pretty much at the point where I realised that Roy was up to something but when he slipped a couple of fingers in past the soft fabric I was lost to whatever line of thought I was currently on. I gasped and arched my back, pushing myself a little off the bench. "Oh holy Jesus," I groaned. "Fuck-"

He smirked into my neck. He planted his hands on my thighs and pulled me down. I gasped and gripped the bench for support as Roy used the cupboards behind my head. He kissed his way up my neck and into my mouth. Every little touch, every kiss, every caress was like mini explosions across my flesh.

"Fuck, Roy…" I whimpered. "Roy…please…please…"

"Please what?" Roy asked me.

"Want you…." I gasped. "I want to feel…please…" I groaned into his mouth when he pulled himself back and thrust in again. No matter how many times we did this dance, and no matter how many times we'd do it in the future-nothing would replace the feeling of the euphoric high of being completely stretched and filled by him. "Fuck" I gasped.

Each plunge inside me sent little pleasure signals right into the heart of me. I could hear the subtle sounds of cracking marble as I tightly gripped the bench behind me, enjoying the feel of the heat that they were creating between us.

"Faster!" I cried out, wrapping my legs around him, pulling all of him that tad bit closer. Roy buried his head into my neck before suddenly biting me when he rammed into me with much more enthusiasm. "FUCK! Roy!" I screamed. I gasped and felt my own nails into my own hands as he came home for the last time. Roy's cry was muffled out by my neck but he remained inside me for a second or two before pulling out and leaning into me. The only sound in the room was of us both breathing heavily.

I daintily slid off the bench and quickly fixed myself up as did Roy.

"I love you, River," Roy whispered. "Sometimes you've just gotta believe in people when they say something about you. When Felicity says it's not your fault-she means it."

"Without heroes there are no villains," I answered back.

Roy cupped my face. "River-we're gonna be married soon. Without you there is no me-okay? Remember all the good you've done. This isn't your fault in the least. That doctor messed with the wrong family-okay? Don't beat yourself up. You're not god-you can't control fate." He gently kissed me. "I'll help you clean this up and we can make something else for Felicity to eat. I swear she's so hungry she could eat a horse."

I shook my head and sighed. Sure Roy was right but why couldn't I shake the feeling that this was my fault no matter what anyone said to me?


	19. Chapter 19

**++++++ By the love of Chuck I couldn't wait any longer!**

 **May I introduce you to...**

 **BARRY ALLEN, CENTRAL CITY CSI!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Nineteen**

A few days after our arrival in Gotham City, Felicity and I were running laps of the backyard laughing and joking like nothing had ever happened. I was having a hard time accepting that this wasn't my fault but I was trying if not for my friend's sake. I had yet to tell her that Roy and I were engaged-I guess we were far too busy trying to sort out what was going on with our Girl Friday.

J'onn had left with a sample of her blood and was up in the JL Watchtower pulling out each and every nanobot out of that sample to try and decode the machines programming. We all wanted to know what else Felicity could do but it ended in a huge blow out between me and Bruce when Felicity said she didn't want to. Trying was giving her wicked headaches that put her in bed yesterday for over twelve hours on hospital grade pain killers.

After this incident, Bruce didn't want her too far away from someone that could help her in an instant. I'd argued that J'onn was merely a teleport away no matter where we were and that we were going home.

Today was that day.

Oliver had called me last night to tell us that his mother was declared 'Not Guilty' at the afternoon's closing arguments. There was to be a welcome home party at the Queen Mansion tonight. He was organising it with Thea and Diggle. He was still a little pissed at me about not telling him Sara was alive. But hey, I was still pissed he hadn't told him about his other island honey-I mean he had Shado-who else but Oliver Queen could get dumped on an island and find someone to screw?

Alfred had taken the three of us to the airport, letting us use the Wayne Enterprises jet to get home without any interruptions. The jet had just landed and I'd stepped off onto the tarmac chatting to Felicity when my phone rang. It was Ana.

Queen Consolidated had been broken into overnight.

Roy offered to take Felicity back to her apartment whilst I took a cab to QC.

The place was crawling with police and security when I arrived. Oliver was already there talking to David and Peter who waved me over. "So what's the damage?" I asked, trying to look as official as I could in a mini skirt, Chuck Taylor's and a shirt that said _Eat Me_ on it. "What did they take?" I glanced over at the dead body of the guard who had lost his life in the break in. I made myself a mental note to inquire if he had family.

Peter flipped his notebook back a few pages. "A centrifuge. They use them to spate substances. No earthquake machine."

I punched him lightly in the arm. "Ass."

Oliver sighed. "The police think it was three or four guys, in and out fast. David has Ana looking at the security footage."

"It was one guy," Ana called out, approaching us with an iPad in her hands. She handed it to Peter to look at with a USB for evidence."

Behind me I could hear some kind of argument going on with a couple of beat cops. I shrugged, ignoring what was going on behind me. "So a crew must have come in after him and taken the centrifuge?"

"Actually, it was only one guy." Turning around, the small group of us found us staring at a tall, lanky guy with messy brown hair carrying a kit or something with him. "Sorry I'm late-actually my train was late-well the second one anyway. The first one I did miss, but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app, and he thought that he was right and it was wrong. But I'm here now, though."

Oliver and I looked at each other and then back to the guy. Officially he put Felicity to shame with his insane babbling.

"He's twelve," I whispered to Oliver.

"You don't look much older yourself, twitch," Oliver answered.

Peter held his hand up to stop him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He grinned like a child on Christmas Day. "I'm Barry Allen, I'm from the Central City Police Department. I'm with the crime scene investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here."

"So you think on guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?" David laughed. "Yeah right. No one could do that."

I felt a little hurt at that accusation. I totally could break down this door. But taking a closer look at the dead guard I knew that this Barry Allen was right. "I think he's right. Only one guy snapped the guard's neck. What do you think?" I asked him. "One and a half thousand pounds?"

He grinned. "I like you. What's your name?"

"River Quinn, I work security," I answered thinking how much I sucked at it with a slight internal chuckle, shaking his hand. "Say Barry, we're having a little get together tonight-care to join us? I'd like to hear more about this theory of yours."

"Really?" Barry asked me, looking thrilled I'd even asked him.

I shrugged. "Sure. Do you have a hotel to stay in? You can stay at my place."

"I haven't gotten to booking a hotel room yet," he told me.

"I got this Oliver," I told him, putting my hand on Barry's shoulder. "Barry and I will walk the scene with the detective and he can tell us all about his theory."

"Hey nice ring," Barry told me. "My sister has one just like it. Infinity, right? Hers belonged to our mum."

I laughed. "I've a friend that you remind me of, her name's Felicity. I think you'll like her. She's pretty good with a computer I like to think."

"Do you guys have any vending machines or anything around here?" Barry asked. "The food on the train just sucked."

"Right this way, Barry Allen," I grinned. Looking back, Oliver shrugged and I shrugged right back at him. He sighed and turned around to leave.

"Who is he?" Isabel demanded to know as Barry and I joined her at the elevators.

"Barry Allen," I told her when the doors pinged open. "Central City CSI. Barry this is Isabel. She is the Vice President of Acquisitions at Stellmoor International-she slept with Oliver's dad and thinks it's a huge secret but it's really not. Which floor Isabel?"

Isabel stood there with her jaw slightly opened as the lift doors closed on us.

Barry raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to step on any toes here but-"

"Don't sweat it," I shrugged. "QC is a friend's family company. I hate sharks like Isabel. Say-Barry-you're gonna need a suit for tonight's crowd. You got one?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.


	20. Chapter 20

**++++++ Ohhhhh...I'm so close...so...so...so close...so close.**

 **Anyway-here's the next chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own. River is mine. Suki belongs to Suki Uchiha Lamprouge ++++++**

 **Twenty**

Twice in the space of a week I'd found myself at the Queen Mansion and it felt good. I arrived an hour before the party started with Roy, Felicity and Barry in tow. I was right-Felicity and Barry got on like a house on fire. As the two chatted away talking all things science, Oliver shot me what I could only guess was the filthiest bitch-face imaginable and marched on over in an expensive suit.

"You're early," he told me, "and you actually brought the scientist guy."

"His name is Barry," Felicity grinned. "I was helping Barry go over what was stolen at QC. Detective Wilson said it was a centrifuge but no one told him that it was an industrial centrifuge. The Cord Enterprises 2BX 900."

"The Six Series," Barry continued. "You can separate substances much faster and at a greater rate with this one."

"And it was one guy," I confirmed. "We went back down after SCPD CSU left and I let Barry go over the scene. Footsteps indicate one guy."

"Or one girl," Barry suggested. "I've recently had the fun of finding out you guys have someone in Starling City that can stop a speeding truck and get away. Shade-your vigilante?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but isn't Shade a hero?" someone asked. We looked around behind Oliver to the girl from the other day-Suki-standing there wearing a red and black splashed party dress. "I'm new to Starling and I wouldn't consider her to be a villain. Why would she have need for something like that?"

"She wouldn't," I answered through gritted teeth. "I watched enough TV cop shows to know it's used for medical reasons. Which means someone stole it to make something nasty. Like a virus?"

Oliver sighed. "Yeah that's not good. Oh-um everyone this is Suki-Suki this is Felicity Smoak and Barry Allen from Central City. You met River and Roy the other day."

"I could use a drink," Felicity suddenly announced. Patted Barry on the shoulder. "Come on-they're getting out the wine in the next room."

I rolled my eyes. "Hello Felicity, how are you?" I spoke, trying out my best Oliver voice. "Why thank you Oliver, I'm great. How are you?" I spoke as Felicity. "Was that hard?"

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other before walking out of the room opposite directions.

Roy patted me on the head. "You really know how to bring a room together," he chuckled. "You should probably tell Felicity we're engaged before she finds out from someone else. Come on Suki, I'm hungry and you look like you need an extra meal. Let's go raid the kitchen."

Roy walked off but I grabbed Suki's arm as she went to follow him. "You do anything to hurt him and I will break your spine before I feel you to a tank full of sharks. Got it? Good." I let her go and wandered off to find Moira and Thea.

* * *

One of the things that sucked about my current situation was that I wasn't able to get drunk anymore. So the next morning whilst Roy was sleeping over a hangover in our bedroom, I was in the kitchen making a breakfast feast for Felicity and Barry who were sitting at the breakfast bar chatting away. I was expecting Oliver sooner or later and I knew he'd be bringing his new little shadow. The conversation had started about what breakfast was most popular as a child then it had turned into talking about the Hood, Shade and Cypher.

"So have you two seen the vigilante?" Barry asked us, mouth full of bacon.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah. We've seen him. He saved Oliver and River when they first came back from the Island."

Barry's eyes lit up. "What's he like?"

"Green," I shrugged.

"Green," Barry repeated. "That's interesting right? I mean, why green? Black would be better for stealth, and urban camouflage. Me, personally, I think that he trained in a forest environment or a jungle. The green is a nod to that.

I put the scrambled eggs on a plate that Barry pulled over to him with a grin. "Or it could be his favourite colour?" I suggested. "With Binan I don't really give the vigilante much thought."

"Police reports show that he uses carbon arrows," Barry continued. "But if he switched to aluminium carbon composite, he could have better penetration."

"Maybe he thinks he penetrates just fine," Felicity shrugged.

And I choked on my orange juice. "So why are you so interested in the Hood?" I questioned.

Barry sighed. "I was eleven and my sister was four when our mum was murdered."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Felicity frowned.

"They never caught the guy who did it," Barry shrugged. "I think maybe someone like the Hood, Shade or Cypher would have done it." In his pocket, Barry's phone buzzed. I nibbled on some bacon as he frowned. "Weird…I ran some tests on those samples I took from applied sciences and this one's weird. It's got a crystalline structure to it."

I shrugged, having absolutely no clue what that meant. "Um-pretend I'm dumb."

"It's sugar," Barry told me. "Sugar and dirt."

I paused. "My grandfather used to work at the sugar refinery. There'd be plenty of dirt and sugar around the place."

Barry was silent for a few seconds. "They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago."

There was a knock on the front door, so I left the two at it and went to let Oliver in-and I was right-Suki was with him. "We found something. Breakfasts up by the way. Roy's still unconscious."

"So the delivery truck was just used to rob a bloodbank," Felicity yelled out. "The same guy just took thirty thousand CC's of O-Negative."

"So what had super-strength and likes blood?" Oliver asked.

"Blade?" Felicity and I suggested at the same time.

Suki's lips curled up in a small smile.

"So shouldn't we give this information to the police?" Barry suggested.

I cleared my throat. "Ah-yeah. I'll take care of it. Oliver-a word?"

Oliver and I stepped out into my study and I shut the door. "If this is about Suki-"

I cut him off. "It's not. I had a though when I saw Suki just then. She recons that Slade is back just at the time we have a super-soldier who just stole a centrifuge and thirty thousand CC's of O-Negative blood? Think about it."

Oliver sighed. "The Mirakuru."

I nodded. "Yeah. Either that or someone found the recipe and is trying to remake it. Neither of which is a good thing. So-you know how this worked-what else does our mad scientist want?"

"A really strong sedative," Oliver answered. "I'll get Felicity to do some searches. Keep her away from Barry Allen."

I snorted. "Jealous much?" I asked him. "Just tell Felicity how you feel and you two can happily screw each other on the exercise matt in the lair. No harm done. Otherwise she's gonna find someone else."

"Richard and I will go out tonight," Oliver told me, ignoring what I said. "See if I can get a sample of blood. It'll make the sedative search a lot easier. That way we can get this guy at his next stage."

"You'll need me," I told him. "If this guy is infected with Mirakuru you and Dick won't be able to face him. He'll kill you."

"We just need the blood," Oliver assured me. "Once we have that sorted out-then we'll need you for the heavy work. Okay? You tried to kill us, River. I know it's not your fault but I'm having a hard time getting over that."

I sighed. "Fine. Go play. I'll be at the refuge if you need me." I turned on my heals and walked back into the kitchen to join in the conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

**++++++ I am on fire today lol.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-One**

"Pass me another egg roll," Barry grinned holding his plate up for more food. Currently, Barry, Felicity and I were sitting in my office in QC waiting for the results of the blood Oliver had got for us the night before. Dick had posed as a detective and asked us to process it from the police department as the lab was backlogged. Barry didn't question it-all he did was ask what was for dinner. Suki had been left with us and was sitting in the corner eating and reading a book. It was a funny thing-it looked like she ready for an attack at the slightest moment so it had me wondering who had trained her to fight.

I grabbed the last egg roll and dropped it on his plate before sitting back to continue with my honey chicken. "I'd love to open an office in Central City," I grinned. "I'd think right now that there would be a market for helping the disadvantaged." That afternoon I'd taken Barry for a tour of Binan and he'd geeked it out with some of the younger kids and achieved a high score on the new Halo game. The kids loved him and it gave me the opportunity to do some paperwork.

"So you look like the type of guy who'd be geeking out over the whole STAR Labs machine smasher thingy," I grinned.

"It's called a particle accelerator," Felicity told me. "Only problem is that there's been a hundred percent increase in earthquakes since they've turned on the Large Hadron Collider."

Barry snorted. "That data is misleading."

"You would know about misleading, don't you?" Oliver suddenly asked, standing in the doorway with Diggle.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"He's not from CSI, he's an assistant," Oliver answered. "I had Diggle do some digging, your bosses don't know you're in Starling do they? And there is no similar cases in Central City." He closed the door behind the two of them. "So tell me Barry, what are you doing here?"

Barry sighed. "Well I told you my mum was murdered."

"By your father," Oliver nodded. "I know."

He shook his head. "No. He didn't do it."

"You said that the police didn't find the man who killed her," I frowned.

"The police think they did," Barry argued. "And so does my sister. She doesn't understand. No one does. None of you saw what I saw. I was eleven but I know what I saw. They don't believe me."

"Believe you about what?" Oliver inquired.

"One night something just came into our house, like a tornado," he disclosed. "A blur. Somewhere inside The Blur, I saw a person. My dad tried to fight it and I tried to get to him when suddenly I was twenty blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me. They thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night was real."

Oliver sighed. "As real as the man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands,"

Barry nodded. "That's why I look into cases like this. The ones nobody believes are possible. Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find out who really killed my mother and free my dad. I am sorry I lied to you."

Oliver sat leant against the wall after stealing some food off the table. Barry's phone rang just as my computer pinged with an email. I opened it when he left to take the call. "The sedative in the suspect's blood is Ketamine," I read. "The lab says that with the current concentration ratio in the blood sample is pretty large."

"That's a schedule three controlled substance," said Diggle. "I guess that makes it easier to track. We just gotta figure out a way to get Barry out of your hair."

"And we'll need to get rid of him," Felicity sighed, "because there's only one possible location with a large enough quality of the sedative that correlates with the mount of blood the stolen centrifuge can process."

"ARGUS," Suki spoke up. "You're speaking about ARGUS. They should have a disaster bunker on the edge of the Glades like they do in every city. It has supplies-food, clothing, medicine and right now it's sitting around unguarded."

Just as I was about to ask how she would know about ARGUS, the door opened. Barry came in with a frown. "So that was my boss. He just found out I didn't have food poisoning. I gotta be on the train tonight or I lose my job."

"I'll take you back to River's to get your stuff," Felicity offered with a wink. "Come on Suki. We can get Ben and Jerry's on the way home."

"Thank you," Barry smiled. "It's been really nice working with you."

"Likewise," I grinned.

"We couldn't have done this without you," Oliver nodded. "You've helped the company a lot. I-we owe you Barry."

"Bring me back ice cream!" I shouted after Felicity.

The three of us waited until they were gone.

* * *

" _I need a new suit_ ," I sighed, staring at the same old gloved I'd been wearing for almost two years now. " _Something different. Something new._ "

" _Something old, something blue?_ " the Hood asked me, slight cocky smirk on his face.

I snorted. " _Yeah when I get married you're not involved_."

He chuckled. " _It's nice, just the two of us._ "

I grinned and nodded. The two of us were walking along the streets in the shadows just like old times. The ARGUS bunker was where Suki had said it was at the edge of the city-only problem was we weren't the first ones there.

Our mysterious thief was already there.

Stepping in through the broken entrance, the Hood took the left and I took the right. " _I've got next to nothing here, Hood._ "

" _Little help would be good!_ " the Hood answered.

The sound of crushing metal and groans pulled me to the other end of the warehouse. But the time I got there, the Hood was lying on the ground with a needle stuck in his neck. " _Diggle I need you here now! Something's happened to the Hood_."

The thief laughed.

" _Who are you?_ " I asked him, checking the Hood's pulse. " _Ollie…your pulse sucks_ …"

" _Mirakuru,_ " he whispered.

"You can't stop me," he laughed. "No one can. It's made me stronger. I'm gonna have some fun with you before I break you like a twig, little bitch.

I stood up. So he was a Mirakuru soldier? I stepped over the Hood to make myself a target. " _No need for name calling_."

He raised his fist and flung his fist at me.

I caught it. " _Are you really going to snap me like a twig? Or can you be my little bitch?_ " I kneed him right in the nuts. No matter how strong or fast you are-nut shots always send a guy down. I delivered a spinning kick to his face, sending him flying across the warehouse into a pile of boxes. " _Who are you?_ "

He picked himself up. "I am merely a follower."

" _A follower of who?_ " I asked.

"My brother." He punched me in the face and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back, trying to break it. I threw my head back and elbowed him in the throat. He let me go and stumbled back a little.

" _You can tell your brother that I'm calling him out_ ," I warned him. He turned and took off. " _Actually, on second thoughts…I'll tell him myself,_ " I sighed. I ran off after him as a car pulled in.

Diggle got out and rushed over. "Where's Oliver?"

" _Inside_ ," I answered. " _I've got no idea what he was injected with. I need to get this guy and find out what he was injected with. Take him back to the lair. Don't let him die, Dig._ "

That's when he started screaming.

I paused by the door but shook my head and ran off after the thief.

I lost him the further I got into the city. I stuck around and looked for the thief for about half an hour before last call came through.

" _Shade, you need to get back to the lair_ ," Felicity told me over the coms. " _Dig's gone to get some help. He might not make it._ "

I ran back as fast as I could.

* * *

"When you said help I didn't think this!" I argued with Felicity and Diggle, staring at the unconscious body of Barry Allen on the table beside Oliver. I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. "What the blood hell do we do if Barry dobs?" Diggle had gone and abducted Barry from the train station disguised as the Hood, bringing him back on Felicity's insistence. She was adamant that we could trust Barry and that he would be thrilled to assist Team Arrow since we were essentially what he was looking for.

Felicity rushed around to check Oliver's pulse. "We cross that bridge when we come to it. Dig, pass me the smelling salts." She took a small vial off Diggle and waved it underneath Barry's nose before standing back to wait.

A couple seconds later Barry sat upright with a gasp. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, eyes growing wide and only getting wider when he saw Oliver and I both suited up.

"Please," Felicity begged, "save our friend."

 **++++++ So next chapter we will be meeting Charlie.**

 **Oh I can't wait.**

 **You've seen a snippet from part 2 of this FanFic so next you'll see the whole thing ++++++**


	22. Chapter 22

**++++++ Cause I'm in a good mood. Have another chapter.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Now I'm off to bed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-two**

Barry stared at Felicity like she'd grown Hydra heads. He turned from Diggle to Oliver on the table and then to me leaning there with my death glare on. "What?"

"Please save him," Felicity begged.

Barry hoped off the table and rushed over to Oliver. "I-ah-I have to find out what's in his system," he told her before Oliver started seizing. "I usually only work on dead people."

"That's in no way a comfort," I warned him. "I don't want to have to tell Oliver's family that he died and how he died. So fix him!"

Barry starred at me. "All right!" He paused. "I can think of four possible diagnosis for what's causing his body to react this way." Barry checked his eyes. "Make that three possible-no make that two possible diagnosis."

"So now he has a fifty-fifty chance?" I asked.

"I got it!" Barry shouted as he actually took a sample of Oliver's blood. "He's suffering from intravenous coagulation. His blood is unnaturally clotting. It's like maple syrup."

"You can save him?" Felicity asked, her voice thick with panic.

Barry paused, he was looking around for something. He took off to the back of the lair and came back with a box of rat sack. "Lucky you guys have a rat problem."

"Are you kidding?" Felicity yelled. "That'll kill him!"

"He dies if I don't," Barry told her.

"Felicity!" I shouted.

She frowned. "Do it!"

"Just the right amount of this stuff will thin his blood enough to get it circulating again," Barry informed us as he put some in a mortar and pestle.

I sat, leaning against the bench, watching Barry Allen as he fiddled with the rat poison to make some kind of serum for Oliver. I should have been angry, but this was no different to when I brought Felicity into our little secret or when Oliver brought Diggle in the same way. It was easy to admit, Barry was pretty smart and I did like the little guy.

Just as I was wondering how Oliver would take the appearance of a CSI on the team when he woke up, it literally exploded in our collective faces.

"This looks like a pretty cool party. Invitation only, right?"

I grabbed Oliver's bow and loaded it in a matter of seconds, aiming it at the top of the stairs where a teenager with purple hair stood holding a skateboard with her head cocked to the side. "Who are you?" I demanded to know.

"Who am I?" she laughed. "Who the hell are you? I get to the train station to save my dumb-ass brother from getting fired and see him get kidnapped by dude in a green hood-I had to follow. Seemed fun."

Barry looked up at the top of the stairs whilst he held a needle full of rat poison. "Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Well saving your ass, I had 911 on speed dial," she replied. She tucked her skateboard underneath her arm and came down the stairs like she owned the place. "This is very cool. Your pin system sucks by the way-three goes and I was in. Three goes and a little compressed powder." She looked Oliver over like a science project. "Judging by the colour of his skin and the blood sample-intravenous coagulation?"

"Very good," Barry grinned.

"Hey!" I snapped. "He is not a science project! Fix him or I will drop you from the roof of a really tall building."

"Everyone, this is my little sister," Barry told us. "Charlotte this is the gang. River, Felicity and brooding body guard number one is Diggle."

"Barry!" I snapped. "This was not my idea and may I remind you-"

"Yeah, yeah, building," he nodded.

"She's grumpy," the girl muttered. "You inject, I'll keep an eye on his vitals."

"I can't believe they let you out," Barry sighed, shaking his head as he worked on Oliver.

"It was just a little B and E," she shrugged. "I'm too pretty for jail. Besides they've more to worry about then pretty, little me."

I wanted to scream. Family drama in the middle of our drama-call me a little selfish but there were more important things to think of right now-like Oliver and dying.

"His vitals are stabilizing," Charlie told her brother, voice going from playful to serious in seconds. "His body's gonna react to the blood thinner but he will wake up." Just as the words left the girls mouth, every machine Oliver was attached to went off like crazy, numbers shooting through the roof. Seconds later his body fell into an acceptable pattern of unconsciousness.

Barry sighed and slumped down in an empty chair. "I can't believe you followed me after I got kidnapped. What on earth possessed you to do that?"

The girl-Charlie-didn't answer. She was too busy playing around with a throwing knife only for Diggle to grab it off her. "Hey!" she pouted.

I grabbed her around the collar of her shirt and slammed her as gently as I could against the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you and your brother right now?"

"Because you're supposed to be a hero," she told me in a blunt tone. "The one with the super-strength who ran with Batman and Superman. Batman and Superman don't kill innocent civilians."

"Can-can you let my sister go?" Barry asked me. "She doesn't mean any harm. We won't say anything-I promise."

I grumbled and let her go. She rubbed her neck as I disappeared behind the screen to get out of my suit. I slipped my engagement ring back on once I was in some looser clothes, I know I shouldn't take it with me but it sits underneath my suit, it was like having a little bit of Roy with me wherever I went.

When I came back out, Felicity was sitting on the stairs fiddling with her iPad. Her eyes were doing that weird data thing that creeped me out. I went and sat up with her. "Looking up stuff about our new friend?" I asked her.

She nodded. It seemed Felicity had a good grasp on that data thing she could do. "Yeah. She's harmless. Criminal record but mostly teenage stuff. Her record is expunged though-she was eighteen a couple days ago."

I rubbed her shoulder. "I got something to tell you, F. I've been wanting to tell you for a week or more now but things keep getting in the way."

"Is this the part where you break up with me?" she smirked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No-Roy asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Felicity screamed. It echoed throughout the lair as she jumped up to hug me. "Congratulations! Does Oliver know?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He was the first to know. I don't mean to steal the light away from Oliver and all but I really needed to tell you and ask if you'll be my Maid-of-Honour."

"Of course I will!" she grinned. "Absolutely I will! I'd be insulted if you didn't ask me. Show me the ring."

I showed her my hand whilst I watched Barry and Charlie chatting away and having a bit of a laugh. After everything that Barry had said about her not accepting the impossible but her she was in the lair of a vigilante team and she just sat there like she ruled the roost.

"This is gorgeous," Felicity nodded. She looked back down at Oliver and sighed. "I hope he pulls through."

I sighed. "If you don't kiss him the moment he wakes up I will lock you both in a room together with the air con up really high."

She frowned. "River-"

"I was marooned on an island for five years, I'm not blind," I cut her off. "I know love when I see it. It took me the long way round but I think I got it. You-grab it and don't let go. Kay?"

She nodded.

I sighed. Normal life was exhausting. "I'm gonna call Roy. Be outside if you need me." I got up and headed up to the club to call Roy. Right now I just needed to hear his voice and that would be enough.


	23. Chapter 23

**++++++ You might get another chapter tonight-I dunno yet.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Three**

It was dawn before Oliver woke up.

Diggle was sorta dozing in the corner.

Felicity was doing her data hack thing and had taken half a bottle of chewable aspirin in the process.

Barry was continuously monitoring Oliver's vitals.

Charlie was drawing on her arm and by this point the girl had a full sleeve of funny drawings. She'd also spent some time dancing and I had to admit-she was pretty good at it.

"Hey!" Barry called out. "He's waking up!"

Slowly Oliver sat up grunting a little. He looked around and scowled. "What the hell is going on?"

Barry cleared his throat. "You were injected with a strong-acting blood coagulant. You would have stroked out but fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy. Warfarin. Better known as rat poison."

"Kid saved your life, Oliver," Diggle assured him.

"So this is the point in a lifesaving emergency where you thank the person that did the lifesaving," Charlie piped up.

"Who the hell is she?" Oliver yelled. "She knows who we are as well?"

"This is Barry's sister, Charlie," Felicity spoke. "She followed Barry when I sent Diggle to get him. I made the decision. You were dying!"

"It's my identity, Felicity!" Oliver argued. "I don't care if you tell anyone who you are or if River does the same!"

"Well we didn't have time to get your vote!" she snapped. "What with you unconscious and dying."

"And what happens if either of them leave here and go to the police?" Oliver demanded to know.

"I wouldn't do that," Barry assured him. "Either would Charlie."

The girl shrugged. "Whatever."

"I trust him," Felicity replied.

"I don't!" Oliver snapped.

"What are you going to do?" she shouted. "Put an arrow in him?"

"I am considering it!" Oliver answered.

"This is no different than when your mum shot you," I spoke up, "and you went to Felicity for help."

"Your mother shot you?" Barry asked.

"Or when you brought Diggle down here when he were poisoned with curare," I continued. "And yes you did your homework on them both but Felicity did her homework-albeit after they got here but Barry and Charlie helped save your life."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Barry told him again. "And neither will Charlotte. But you should thank her instead of being kind of a jerk."

Oliver sighed and shook his head. "I have to go home. That man that we fought in the bunker has what he needs to mass produce the serum from the island. We have to stop him."

Charlie cleared her throat. "Whilst you were in the Land of Oz, Barry and I found something on your neck. When you were fighting 'roid rage he left behind oils from his skin. We were able to pull those oils."

"Which means what?" I asked her.

"Well we can add a gel-based polymer and might be able to recreate his fingerprint," Barry replied. "Find out who this guy is."

I shrugged. "Could be worse, Ollie. We've got an IT tech and now two science geeks."

Charlie glared at me. "I am not a science geek. Barry's the science geek."

Oliver walked off to change.

I sighed. "I think we all need to take a couple hours and regroup here later tonight. Felicity-go home. You're still off the player roster. Diggle, go with Oliver. Keep an eye on him. I don't like that Oliver was injected with something that we still don't know about followed by rat poison. Allen One and Allen Two-you're with me back at my place."

Barry and Charlie looked at each other with a shrug before getting up to come home with me.

* * *

About an hour after returning back to the penthouse, both Charlie and Barry were passed out in the spare room leaving me and Roy to have a meal on our own. Roy was about to head off to work but he was going to meet with Suki for some lunch telling me he didn't mind the girl once he got to know her.

Yeah I wasn't so quick to accept the child of a psychopath just yet.

At the end of the day, after some sleep and some food, a fresh change of clothing went made our way back to the lair to continue working on who the guy was that almost killed Oliver.

I found that I was enjoying working with Barry unlike his sister who was just tagging along to annoy everyone she could. Like I said, she was a good dancer and proved that she had a brain in her head but she didn't really use it. Instead spending her time breaking into things.

"Your little team has messed with some really nasty people," Barry spoke, making small talk whilst he worked on the fingerprint. "Count Vertigo. Dodger. The Huntress."

"We weren't keeping score," Felicity shrugged.

"I was," Oliver cut in, jogging down the stairs into the lair. "Barry-the rat poison that you gave me-are there any side effects?"

Barry paused. "Um-yeah. I think hallucinations, maybe. Excessive sweating. Are you sweating excessively?" Oliver shook his head. "You're hallucinating. What are you seeing?"

"A girl named Shado that was with us on the island. Shado. Sara."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "How many women were you marooned with? River. Shado. Sara. Are you sure it wasn't fantasy island? Is the island why you wear green? Barry and I talked about it a few months ago wondering where you got your training. Cause if it was an island I get the green but the blue and purple? Where did they come from?"

I rolled my eyes. "No-it wasn't fantasy island, Charlie."

Barry shook his head. "I'll take some blood and see what's going on."

"So why don't you wear a mask?" Charlie asked, holding up my domino mask to fling across the room, hitting Barry in the back of the head. "Score! I mean-not that I'm telling you how do beat your bad guys up but the grease paint thing? Sucks at concealing your identity."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "So find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn't affect my ability to aim while I'm on the run."

"You should look into a compressible micro fabric," Barry suggested. "It would be great-we've got a match on the finger print. Cyrus Gold."

"Who's Cyrus Gold?" Charlie asked.

"The Mirakuru soldier who almost left you for dead," I answered.

"Running facial recognition software," Felicity spoke up from her spot at the computer. "He's at the corner of Delgado and 25th right now, but we're just about to lose him."

I came up behind her. "What else is at that intersection?"

"A parking lot, a market, a motel," she shrugged. "I'm hacking into the CCTV cameras tracking him but we will loose him."

"You guys should go," Barry told me and Oliver. "I'll work on figuring out what's wrong with Oliver."

I snorted. "You'd be the first."

Oliver glared at me. "I'll get you for that twitch."

"You'd be the first," I laughed, dodging him to go change. I had my suit pants on, still thinking that I was in desperate need for a change when my phone started ringing. The caller ID said Peter. "Hey, Peter, what's up?" I asked.

He sighed. " _River I need you to come down to Binan-there's been a break in._ "

I groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

" _We've gone over the security footage and the witness statements_ ," he told me. " _Your boyfriend, Roy, and your friend Suki were kidnapped. I think it's by the same guy who broke into Queen Consolidated. Your lair has been completely trashed. I managed to close it off but it's been destroyed._ "

Quickly I stripped out of my pants and pulled my clothes back on. "Oliver!"

"What?" Oliver asked, stepping out dressed and ready to go.

"Binan was broken into," I told him. "Roy and Suki were kidnapped. The Watchtower's been completely trashed. It was this Cyrus Gold guy."

"Test subjects," Diggle sighed. "He's gonna need test subjects."

My heart sank in my chest. "I gotta go, Ollie."

"Take Charlie with you," Oliver told me. "Felicity-can you wear River's suit? I'm gonna need a hand?"

Felicity looked at me. "River?"

I waved her off as I ran up the stairs. "Sure-make me proud. Allen Two come on!" I yelled.


	24. Chapter 24

**++++++ Reviews:**

 **-highlander348: you'll see a glimpse of a new ability in this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Four**

There was a crowd of people outside of Binan when Charlie and I arrived.

Detective Lance let me in, amazingly he kept any snide remarks about me to himself as he stood beside his daughter, ADA Laurel Lance. I had no idea what the hell she was doing here but I imagined that it had something to do with the robbery at QC.

"Peter!" I shouted, running over to my stepfather.

He hugged me and kissed my head. "I'm sorry I had to give you that news over the phone, River," he whispered. "We're pretty sure it was the same guy from the break in at Queen Consolidated. Who's this?" he asked.

"Charlie Allen," Charlie answered with a soft smile. "River was planning on giving me a job since I'm good with kids."

"How long ago?" I asked, my voice breaking every so often. "How long ago was he taken?"

Peter opened his notebook. "Ah-eleven this morning."

"While we were sleeping," Charlie mumbled. She wandered off to take a look at something leaving me and Peter as Lance joined us with his daughter.

"One of your staff said there isn't anything missing," Lance cut in. "Jenny Lawrence did a full inventory of supplies and nothing's gone. Do you know why the same guy that robbed Queen Consolidated would kidnap your boyfriend?"

I shrugged. "Not a freaking clue."

"And the other girl?" he asked. "Suki Wilson-SCPD has her coming into the country a few days ago from Prague."

"She's a friend of Oliver's," I answered.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Another one of his island girls? Nice to see he was busy whilst my daughter was dead."

I punched him in the face right around the same time as Laurel shouted her protest to what her father had said. The whole floor fell silent. "You are a fucking idiot!" I snapped. "My fiancé is missing and Oliver's friend is missing and all you can do is make fucking nasty snaps about Oliver? Fuck you Lance!"

Peter stepped in between us. "Quinten! Outside, now! You too Laurel."

I stepped back as Charlie came back over with a chuckle. "Nice left hook," she told me.

"Come on," I ordered, heading over to the stairs that would take me up to the Watchtower.

It was completely trashed inside.

Computers were smashed, hard-drives ripped apart, weapons snapped in two-our suits completely slashed apart. I kicked cupboard aside in anger.

Charlie sighed. "I'll go and get some bags to start cleaning everything up," she whispered.

"I don't understand," I whispered. "Why Roy? What did they want him for? Do they know who I am?"

She shrugged. "Look-River-I'm not a part of this. I just came to find Barry and bring him home. My big brother has a habit of getting in trouble a lot and I look out for him. This isn't our life-I think after this is clean up I'm taking him back. Otherwise we're gonna get hurt. This isn't our life."

I shook my head. "No-it's not your life. I chose this. Oliver chose this. Felicity chose this. Diggle chose this. You, Barry, Roy-you don't need to be collateral damage. I was wrong-heroes don't get the happy ever after. He's been gone twelve hours and I didn't even notice."

"Fiancé, huh?" Peter asked, letting himself in. I don't know how he'd figured this was where my base of operations was but right now I didn't care. "I sent Quinten back to PD to write up the report. CSU have got what the need. I told everyone that I'm staying to help you clean up. Check for any last minute missing things. You okay with that?"

I nodded.

Peter patted my shoulder. "You'll be okay, River. I'm sure your partner in crime will be out there looking for Roy and the girl Suki."

I fought back tears as the three of us started cleaning up the mess in the Watchtower. Most of my employees were downstairs cleaning up the trashed mess as well as an army of volunteers. In the two hours since we'd started the clean-up I'd heard nothing from Oliver or Felicity. I sent the volunteers and the staff home after the third hour and started taking bags out into the back alley for the garbage truck.

Propping the back alley door open with a brick, I hauled some bags out with me, trying to keep my mind on something productive. It was raining outside and each little droplet was driving me bonkers.

A cat was sitting on top of the dumpster licking its paws, in anger I threw one of the bags at it, the plastic splitting open and spilling the contents everywhere. I kicked a trashcan and walked over to the rubbish, grumbling under my breath about anything and everything. The cat sat there mocking me.

I sighed. "It's not your fault, kitty." I came back to the dumpster and it let me scratch it under the chin before it dived off onto a pile of boxes. I watched the cat leave the alley but stopped when I saw something lying on the ground.

I screamed. "ROY! PETER! PETER!

I ran over to the body of my fiancé lying on the ground and fell to my knees to check his pulse. "PETER!"

Peter and Charlie came running out of the alley to find me trying to find a pulse.

Charlie stepped back and pulled out her cell phone-I didn't really care.

"Roy! Roy baby, wake up!" I sobbed, laying him straight to start CPR. "Roy!"

"River you could break his rib cage!" Peter yelled, pushing me aside to try himself.

"Peter, please!" I sobbed. I held his head in my lap, tears streaming down my face whilst the rage inside me was scratching its way to the surface.

"Our mutual friends are coming," Charlie told Peter. "Should I call an ambulance?"

Peter shook his head. "Not yet." He kept on trying and I kept on crying as my whole world started crumbling around me. I couldn't lose him this way-not after everything. I'd survived an island, assassins, torpedoes, drowning, starving, possible slavery and death just too now loose that one part of me that was the best part. I couldn't do anything to save him. I couldn't fight this, I couldn't do anything.

" _Holy shit_."

I looked up to see the Hood and me run down the alley way to help.

Seeing them through the rain and in the dark something in my brain snapped as the monster inside me ripped its way into complete and utter freedom.

" _What happened_?" the Hood asked, checking for a pulse. He looked Peter in the eye and shook his head. " _No pulse._ "

Cypher put her hand on my shoulder and I threw her into the alley wall with a feral shout. She slammed into the bricks but as he she connected, a light blue translucent bubble appeared around her and she fall harmlessly to the ground. " _Wow_ ," she whispered. Cypher shook her head and she picked herself up. " _Oh not good. Hood-we've got a problem._ "

I stood up and cracked my neck. "You stay here and play nurse-I'm gonna kill fucking Cyrus Gold."

The Hood stepped in my way to try and stop me but I struck him in the chest, sending him straight through the wall of the building next door. " _River_!"

"River's not here at the moment. Please leave a message and she'll get back to you after the tone. Beep." I pulled my hood up over my head as I walked from the alley.

Regular me-the little voice of reason-was tucked away for the moment. There was nothing holding me back now. Until I found whoever had murdered that one ray of sunshine left in my life would be dead by dawn.

 **++++++ So River's now going on a murderous rampage in civilians clothes. No mask to keep her safe now.**

 **Coming soon: An all out brawl between Felicity wearing the Shade suit and River as Rage!River ++++++**


	25. Chapter 25

**++++++ In the grand scheme of things-my Flash FanFic should be up but this weekend. If you want a sneak peak at chapter one-review or PM and I can send it to you.**

 **So I started watching Supergirl on the weekend and I loved it. So today I was scrolling through Facebook and the Nerdist are like - THIS IS WHO HANK REALLY IS! I almost died! I never thought that would be possible and in Australia we're like one episode in. Anyway...I think they did his character really well and they didn't destroy it like some shows do with CGI and the like...**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Five**

Soaked through to the bone, I ran through the city streets of Starling City. I'd lost Oliver and Felicity a few blocks ago and was now on my own. Unsuccessfully I was trying to pull my thoughts together enough to come up with a plan but thinking was just taking me back to Peter performing CPR on Roy back in the alley.

The sounds of a horn brought me back down to reality as my feet carried me right into the path of oncoming traffic. Whoever was driving the car managed to come to a full stop just inches away from my legs.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" The driver flung his door opened and climbed out wearing a business suit with a Bluetooth earpiece in his ear. "Move lady!" He grabbed my arm to yank me aside so I grabbed his and broke it. I twisted it that far around that the distinctive sound of snapping bone and ripping flesh was just enough to make me let go.

The woman in the passenger seat got out screaming. She took off running. I picked up a piece of rock off the ground and threw it at her, sending her falling to the ground.

"Hey! Someone call 911!"

I kicked the guy in the suit right in the gut and stepped over his body. " _Ladybug, ladybug, fly away home_ ," I sang to myself, distracting myself with memories of my dad singing to me when I was little. Behind me I could hear footsteps creeping up on me. I spun around just in time to grab the fist of my attacker. "Did your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" I sneered. I kicked him in the stomach and slammed his head against my knee followed by the post beside me.

I rolled my eyes as the sound of sirens hit my ears. "People never learn!" I growled.

" _River stop!_ " Cypher landed on the ground in front of me, previously watching from a fire escape.

"Damn," I pouted, "and here I thought I lost you."

" _You've got to come back with me_ ," she urged me. " _Roy's alive. He's okay. We shocked his heart into beating again._ "

I raised an eyebrow and laughed before spinning around to catch the arrow laced with sedative in the tip that almost hit me in the back. I lifted the arrow in my hand and waved at the Hood who was perched up on the nearby roof with the Black Canary beside him. "Better luck next time, Chuckles." I turned.

Cypher was practically behind me. " _River I'm not kidding, Roy is alive, you've got to come back._ " I don't really think she expected me to punch her in the face. She flew back and smashed into the windscreen of an oncoming cop car, forcing it to break suddenly.

"Roy is alive? And I'm the Pope," I snorted.

" _Well, you're holiness, step this way_ ," the Canary replied, she kicked me in the back of the knee and grabbed me around the neck, using her other hand to twist my arm behind my back.

I screamed and struggled, trying to hit her but the Hood grabbed my other arm. " _Twitch, stop!_ " he shouted.

I thrust my head back, connecting with the Canary's face. She let go of my arm and I elbowed her in the stomach before kicking the Hood in the groin. Standing up, I grabbed him via the sides of his hood I head-butted him in the face a few times before Cypher grabbed my arm.

A blue electrical shock swarmed over my body coming directly from her hands. It sent a sharp, stabbing feeling all over my body. Her eyes were doing that data hack thing again as she held onto me tightly, refusing to let go.

I screamed and fell to my knees. The moment she let go, I pulled her leg out from underneath her and grabbed the arrow full of sedative. I stabbed her in the leg with it and kicked the Canary in the side as she came at me. The Hood hit me on the side of the head with his bow, his free arm he grabbed the top of the hood I was wearing and pulled to knee me in the face.

I felt my nose instantly break and grunted. " _Twitch, he's alive! She's not lying!_ " He grabbed my arms and tried to pin them behind me but I bit his wrist in the space between his sleeve and his glove.

Then I kneed him in the family jewels.

"Fuck you, Ollie," I hissed.

A bullet ripped through my shoulder sending me stumbling back a few steps. I looked up to see Peter and Lance standing there with a couple other cops and right behind them was a truck from the sugar refinery that made easy work, smashing through the cars in its way. Despite bleeding, I smirked seeing Cyrus Gold getting out of the truck.

" _Damn it, twitch!_ " the Hood yelled as I dodge the Canary. " _Canary, the sedative!_ "

I made for the truck expecting a fight.

He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Brother Blood will see you now."

An arrow hit me in the leg as I climbed in the truck. I yanked it out and threw it out the window. Sniffing a little, I couldn't help but observe the scent of burnt flesh. Rolling up my sleeve, I observed a burnt hand print in my flesh surrounded by purple veins. In fascination I watched the burn start to heal-going from black, to angry red, to pink and finally to nothing at all. My muscles and skin where stitching themselves together around the bullet. Later I was going to have to dig that sucker out. I could feel the sedative working its way through my body-there was no way in hell I was going to let it knock me out.

If an electric shock from Livewire back there couldn't knock me down-this wouldn't.

"You killed my friend," I growled, staring at Cyrus Gold.

"There is no friends, only brothers," he replied.

"I have boobs," I retorted. "Do I look like a brother?"

He ignored me.

This wasn't exactly what I'd expected but it would get me closer to the idiot that had killed Roy. I was furious that Oliver thought I was stupid enough to believe that Roy was alive. They can run away and nurse their wounds. My mind was pulsating as Cyrus threw a black hood at my face followed by those little zip cuffs. "A pair of zip cuffs? Yeah like that's gonna make any difference."

And again he said nothing.

I rolled my eyes and put the hood on followed by the zip cuffs. Sure my sight was impaired but I could feel every little bump along the way. Into the lions den I go.

* * *

Underneath the black bag I couldn't quit pick where we were but I could smell it.

On top of everything in the air, the smell of death was right at the top.

In front of me I could hear the sounds of people arguing-the one that stuck out was about me not being part of the program or whatever that meant.

Someone grabbed my arm and yanked me along the wet ground before shoving me to my knees. The black bag was pulled off my head and I found myself staring up at a man wearing a suit but with a mask on his head. I couldn't help but snort. "And who the hell do you think you are?" I asked.

He leant forward and yanked my hood off my head. I gather underneath I wasn't who was expected at all when he stepped back. " _You bring her here! I said nobodies! People will miss a millionaire CEO. You idiot!_ "

"I told him to bring her here."

I froze the moment I heard that voice.

Through the doorway behind the man in the skull mask stepped Slade Wilson. He walked towards me and took a scalpel off bench, using it to cut the cuffs I was wearing. "Hello, River. Take a walk with me."

"You're fucking kidding me right?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Take a walk with me and I won't have your pretty sisters killed," he smirked.

Slade Wilson offered his hand to me and after I hesitated, I took it.

 **++++++ So I may or may not have stated this before but this is sort of going into the Au territory.**

 **I'd say 50% canon and 50% AU ++++++**


	26. Chapter 26

**++++++ I do apologize if this has some grammar or spelling mistakes...I may have consumed a bottle of wine whilst I was writing. In all fairness it was a pretty bloody good bottle of Pink Rose Moscato. Three glasses and gone...oops...my not bad.**

 **Anyway...reviews:**

 **\- Stormrunner74: I sent you a copy. If you have any suggestions...please feel free to let me know.**

 **\- highlander348: I do hope that this is enough...the second part of this will be in the next chapter. And yes-that argument will be a fun one.**

 **\- Ravenmore45: She does this data hack thing that freaks River out. Her head mines data and she can store it thanks to the nanites. The shield thing she could do she didn't know about. The electrical thing is how she revived Roy-also new.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Six**

There was a limo waiting outside as it poured down with rain. I was starting to come off my serum induced high but every cell in my body was still on full alert. In the back of my mind I couldn't believe that I'd actually attacked Felicity. I could have killed her. I could have killed all of them.

And what was with that electricity? Since when did Felicity have superpowers?

"I see you haven't changed at all," Slade spoke, cutting through the silence. "You're still quiet when you think. I must confess I found it funny when I saw the news after your return. A man in a hood and his companion in the shadows? I knew it had to be you two."

"What's your point?" I snapped. "Why did you send your solider to come and get me? What's the pint of all this?"

He laughed. I remember a time where Slade Wilson used to joke about things and tell me tales of his country Australia and how hot it was and laugh about his son Joe-that laugh was so different to this laugh.

"I saw that newspaper article about Shade stopping a truck and walking away," he replied. "I had to know so after sending Cyrus out I asked him to report back. It wasn't Oliver so it had to be you."

I remained silent as I climbed in the limo. "Got any booze in this thing?" I asked, opening the mini bar. "Oh-hello Craig!" I sat in the back of the limo with a bottle of whisky, drinking it as our driver took us wherever it was we were going. "You know my mum taught me to never accept rides from medically enhanced psychopaths. But from past experience if the booze is good then hand me a lollypop, sir."

"When you and Oliver blew up the Amazo you weren't this strong," Slade spoke. "Did you inject yourself?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No. This isn't the Mirakuru. Can't say it's much better than it." I shifted in my seat and took swig out of the bottle. "When you asked me to take a walk I assume you wanted to talk to me-ask me a question. So ask me the question or let me out so I can continue on my way."

"Your way to getting shot and killed," Slade smirked. "I would assume better of Wintergreen's last student. Even with you getting triple teamed by Oliver and his two girlfriends."

I looked out the window with a smirk. Despite being mortal enemies-he was making me chuckle. "Is this the part where you tell me your evil plan and ask me to join you?"

Slade paused. "River-you were the one out of the two of you that has that streak. Working with Fyers and Wintergreen-it was you who could have taken everything."

"You tried to kill me," I grumbled. "Well-actually you did but you strangled me and threw me over a cliff." The limo came to a stop and seconds later the door was opened. I climbed out still with my bottle of Craig in my hand. I looked around with a slight frown, wherever we were-I had no idea where we were despite it being outside of the city. "Can I ask you something? Have you seen your son? Joe? What about your wife-Lisa?"

And so he hit me, knocking me to the ground after he broke my nose. I frowned at my broken bottle then I picked myself up. I crinkled my face with a wince, feeling the cartilage repairing itself.

Slade looked at my face and smirked. "What does it feel like? Repairing itself?" he asked me. "I find it's the oddest sensation. The Mirakuru doesn't allow for body parts to be regrown-it's how I lost my eye. Can you can you regrow a limb?" I frowned, not really liking where this was going. "Let's test that theory."

And there it was.

I was grabbed from either side and my hand slammed down on a table as Slade drew his knife again. "You fudging touch me and I'm gonna fudging kill you!" I shouted when he put pressure on my hand to extend my fingers outwards. I struggled, trying to get myself free but to no luck. The blade touched my flesh and a screamed through gritted teeth as Slade cut off two of my fingers. "You fucking son of a bitch!" I shouted.

He cleaned his knife off on a piece of rag before tossing it over to me. "Take those samples to get looked at," he ordered.

I wrapped the rag around my fingers, grimacing in pain. "Touch me again and next time I'm gonna cut o your fucking dick-let's see if that grows back." The same familiar feeling I usually got when my muscles regenerated or bones healed wasn't there. Somehow I doubted that I'd grow a couple of finger back. Just great.

"You'll listen to my business proposal now," Slade assured me, walking away, forcing me to follow, clutching my bloodied hand to my chest. He pushed open a set of double oak doors to reveal a finely decorated office. The old décor just made me want to hit something-preferably Slade Wilson. "Don't worry about that," he told me, pointing to the corner.

My eyes widened when I saw Suki lying on the ground a bit bloodied up and unconscious. "Suki!" I yelled. I rushed over to her and checked her pulse. Stead. I tapped her face repetitively. "Suki! Suki!" Her eyes fluttered open like she was just getting up from a nap. She gasped and sat upright when she realized I was there. "Suki, what happened?"

"She wouldn't answer any questions," Slade answered. "What kind of daughter disobeys her own father? Not to worry, I've plans for that as well."

Suki looked around, panicked. "Where's Roy? He was showing me the library at Binan and then the lights went out. They separated us-" she stopped talking when she saw the look on my face. "He's not okay, is he?" she whispered.

I stood up. "No-he's not."

"The boy was of no consequence," Slade told me. "Another cog in the wheel as it moves along."

"That boy of no consequence," I growled, "was my fiancé."

Slade looked up from pouring himself a drink. "Well-that certainly changes things doesn't it?" he spoke.

"Yeah it does," I snapped, moving around Suki. "His name was Roy Harper and I was going to marry him. But I'll settle for killing you instead."

"River, no!" Suki yelled as I leapt over the desk at him.

He blocked me immediately and punched me in the throat. Slade grabbed my hand and twisted it until the bone snapped.

I groaned and he hit me in the chest sending me flying into the wall.

"Slade, stop!" Suki yelled, standing in front of me.

He advanced on her and when she tried to block him, he slammed her head against the bookshelf and threw her across the room. "You women test my patience! Nothing but trouble."

I cracked him in the back of the knee and pulled his leg out from underneath him before jumping to my feet. Suki stood up, ignoring the trail of blood running down her face. "Come on partner," I told her, "the night is young."

We attacked on both sides. My healing injuries and her inexperience didn't equate to too much but we were holding our own. Slade hit my broken arm, snapping the healing bones once again. He kicked Suki in the side of the knee and slammed her head into his knee before he threw her through the double doors.

Slade grabbed a chunk of my hair and dragged me over to the wall where his swords hung on the wall. "You try my patience River. My one-time offer just expired." He raised his sword only for a green arrow to knock it from his hands and imbedded itself into the wall.

" _Let her go._ " The Hood stood there in the doorway with an arrow loaded in his bow with the Black Canary holding her bo staff and Cypher with her Katana in one hand and holding Suki up in the other.

"Well hello Oliver," Slade smirked. "That's some team you've put together. I look forward to seeing if it can withstand what is about to come." He pulled me up and threw me across the room. He dropped something on the floor and it exploded into flames.

The Hood grabbed me under my arm and dragged me out to the waiting car where Diggle and Charlie were in the front seat. Barry and Peter were in another SUV. " _They'll take Suki to the hospital. You're coming back with us_."

I snorted. "Yeah just drop me off at the next corner," I ordered him.

"Sorry, River," Charlie answered. She turned around in the front seat and stabbed me in the knee with something. "Night princess. That's enough to knock out a herd of elephants. Don't be angry, I volunteered to drug you."

My head hit the window with a soft thud and I'm pretty sure I started to snore.


	27. Chapter 27

**++++++ NOTICE- My Flash FanFic is up! It's called Before the Flood.**

 **Tell me what you think if you wanna have a read!**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Seven**

I was awake by the time the two cars had arrived back at the lair. Awake and sitting in between Oliver and Sara-who by the way looked totally weird all geared up and listening to Charlie's choice of music. Felicity was in the other car, electing to drop Suki off at the hospital as Cypher instead of coming back with us.

Not that I can blame her.

My hand was killing me but my arm was almost completely healed up by now. I kinda felt like an international criminal being escorted inside. Then there was Charlie who was joking around with Diggle. Eighteen is way too young for this.

"I need a change of clothes," I muttered to myself, "then I have to call Rachael and tell her that her son is dead." I made my way over to a pile of old clothes I'd left here in the past. Midway through looking at a particular shirt Roy had spilt past sauce on months ago when I caught sight of the bloody engagement ring. "Get it off!" I shrieked. "Get it off! Get it off!" I yelled, trying to pull the ring off my finger. With my right hand wrapped up and bloody it was hard to do. "Get it off!" I screamed.

"River!" A pair of large, familiar hands grabbed my hands and held gently onto them. "River, it's okay." Roy cupped my face and kissed me but I pushed him away. "River!"

"You're not real!" I yelled.

Roy grabbed me tightly. Oddly enough I could always struggle out of anyone's hold if I wanted to-this-not so much. He was strong-insanely strong. "River stop! It's me! It's really me!"

I shook my head, crying. "How? You had no pulse. You were dead!"

"Felicity revived him," Sara told me. "There was some kind of flash of lightning, it bounced off a power box and hit her in the chest before hitting Roy in the chest. Like a defibrillator."

"What?" I whispered. Right now there was no way in hell I was going to let him go.

Except for now. Roy pushed me back a little so I was sitting on a pile of boxes. "Let me take a look," he ordered, gently holding my wrapped hand. Oliver dropped a first aid kit on the box beside me and Roy opened it, looking for something to clean it with.

"You'll have to take me to the hospital and figure out something to tell them," I winced as he pealed the rag off. I really had no interest in looking down and seeing where Slade had cut off two of my fingers.

"Tell them about what?" Roy asked me. "You sure all this blood is yours?"

I looked down and gasped. I held my hand up and stared at it in the light. The skin had a slight translucency to it like the skin of a newborn. "Woah," I whispered.

"River?" Diggle frowned. "Are you alright?"

"He cut off two of my fingers," I told no one in particular. "He wanted to know what was in my blood. See if they would grow back…I guess he was right."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "I've seen a lot over time but regrowing limbs is impossible."

"Joker stole the formula from a proxy organization owned by Luther Corp," I mumbled. "It was based on a twisted version of a super soldier serum and a drug called Venom-it's complicated and why I have no scars."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Hey, River-in case you didn't notice you guys are kind of at a loss here. Your arch-nemesis knows who you are meaning he knows who your family is-this is why I don't like Barry getting himself involved in shit like this because it's stupid and reckless and it gets your family killed. The only one of you that has a leg to stand on is Sara because she's legally dead." She stood up and grabbed her bag and skateboard. "Now I'm going to collect my foolish brother and drag him home before you idiots get us killed."

I grabbed Roy's arm. "I need to talk to you in private." And I dragged him outside in the pouring rain away from listening ears.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"You can't marry me," I told him. "You need to take your ring back and find some girl that won't get you killed. Leave the city. Don't look back."

Roy grabbed my hands and shook his head. My new fingers hurt a little-new skin I suppose. "I left you once. And I'm not going anywhere. When we get married till death do us part is the only way you're gonna get rid of me. Besides-they weren't after me-they wanted Suki. I just got in the way. Now before you tell me that this is exactly why I should run away I'm telling you I'm running nowhere."

"Roy-you were dead in my arms," I whispered, "no pulse. Nothing. If Felicity hadn't shocked you back-I would have gladly let Slade kill me. You're my everything." The rain had soaked us both through at this point, as the water dripped into my eyes. "I love you."

He kissed me and pushed me up against the wall, pulling my jeans down around my knees. Nothing like a quick fuck in a back alley whilst it's raining. After everything that had happened in the past few hours-oh fuck that's the spot!

"Roy-OH GOD DAMN IT!" Diggle shouted, covering his eyes. "Can you two not keep you're freaking hands off each other for a few seconds?"

We smirked. "Ah-give us a few minutes."

"Oliver said you two are going to see Suki now," Diggle argued. "He'll come and drag you off the boy himself."

The door slammed shut and Roy raised an eyebrow. "Just like a quickie in the shower," he smirked, turning me around so I had my back to him. What is it about near death that is so…exciting?

* * *

After being told how to get to the emergency room, Oliver and I made our way down the corridor following the sound of Charlie yelling at Barry. Coming around the corner, Felicity was leaning against the wall with Peter and the two were listening to the Allen siblings duking it out.

"We were expecting you like twenty minutes ago," Peter grumbled. "What took you? Maybe you can stop Charlie from getting hauled out by security."

Oliver glared at me. "We would have been here sooner only River and Roy insisted on having sex behind my club."

"Like no one's ever done it before," I muttered. I shot Felicity a soft smile and she looked away from me. "So um-what are they arguing about?"

"Charlie wants to go home," Felicity answered coldly.

"You're gonna get either me, Iris or Joe killed!" Charlie yelled. "What happened tonight is a prime example of what happens when you investigate something out of your means! Barry I swear it's either me or this stupid little hobby of yours. Mum is dead and I don't even remember her but what I do remember is slipping in a puddle of her blood when I came down for a glass of water. Let it go Barry! I'm warning you!" She spun around and stormed off at the same time she called to book a ticket out of town.

Barry frowned. "Well-sorry about that. My sister is a bit stubborn. But I guess I should probably go back to Central. It was nice meeting you all."

We said our goodbyes and Barry slipped something to Oliver before he chased after his sister.

"How's Suki?" Oliver questioned.

Peter shrugged. "She's fine. I listed it as a mugging. Tomorrow she's gonna come down and give an interview, look at a few photos and not ID who did it. Third bed on your left if you wanna go see her. I'll take those two to the station than I've gotta get back to the sitter. Stay safe."

"Oh and your mother is here," Felicity told Oliver before she walked off with Peter.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something when he heard his mother call out. "Oh-hi mum."

"Oliver," Moira smiled, "and River-look at you two-peas in a pod. So familiar. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend, Moira," I replied. "She got mugged."

Moira frowned. "Oh that lovely doll in the bed by the wall? We had a lovely chat. I came here with Edna Chelsea, we were having tea in town when she started feeling rather pained so we came here. They think she might have had a small heart upset or something. There's a rather striking young gentleman talking to her now. I think he said his name was Richard." I wanted to slap myself. What was he still doing here? "I better go back to Edna. Be home for dinner, both of you. And bring your fiancé," she ordered me.

Oliver and I nodded, too scared to argue with Moira Queen at any given time.

Dick was sitting beside Suki's bed and the two were playing cards when we sat down. "Thought I'd catch you guys here-got stuck talking to this lovely, little minx."

Suki blushed. "Richard, stop it."

He winked at her. "Bruce is calling me back," Dick told us. "I'm on the next plane out of here and back to Gotham. He's got his own problem to deal with. Mr Freeze has made a little come back."

I rolled my eyes. Who came up with these villain names?

Dick stood up, conceding the game. "We'll pick this up later," he assured her. "River-Bruce said to call him-J'onn may have found a cure. He's gotta work on it but he may have found something. They want some blood."

"Tell the vampire to come and get it himself," I snorted.

Dick chuckled but turned back to Suki. He took her hand and kissed it. "Till we meet again."

"All right Romeo!" I shouted, pushing him away. "I'll walk your corny ass out!" I shook my head as we left the ER.

"TAXI!"


	28. Chapter 28

**++++++ So just a quick chapter but a bit of harmless fun.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Eight**

"Turn on the TV!" Roy shouted, coming into the lounge room as I was e-mailing my lawyer. Before I could grab the remote, he yanked it from beside me to turn on Fox news where the first thing on TV was a picture of STAR Labs in Central City-it looked like it had been bombed.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, closing the laptop. Roy turned the volume up as the reporter spoke about the Particle Accelerator blowing up and the colossal failure of owner and scientist Harrison Wells who was in hospital recovering from injuries caused by the explosion.

"Wasn't your new friend Barry going to see that?" Roy asked me.

My eyes widened and I scrambled for my phone to dial Barry's number. It rang a few times and suddenly it answered. I breathed a sigh of relief, "thank fuck, Barry! You're okay!"

" _Who is this?_ " the speaker wasn't Barry.

"Oh-um-my name's River," I answered, "I'm a new friend of Barry's-I just saw the news and Barry said he was going to see the-let me start again. River Quinn-who's this?"

" _Detective Joe West,_ " the speaker answered. " _You're one of Barry's friends from Starling?_ "

"Yeah," I answered. "I work for Queen Consolidated-is-is Barry okay?" I asked.

Detective West sighed on the other end of the phone. " _Barry's in hospital. He was hit by lightning last night and now he's in a coma._ "

"Oh wow," I whispered. "Um-what-what about Charlie? Is she okay?"

" _My daughter is complicated,_ " Detective West answered. " _I haven't spoken to her in a while._ "

"Detective West please keep me updated," I begged. "Please. Barry and Charlie are good friends. Um-do you-do you know if the city needs anything? Supplies? Food? Volunteers? I'm happy to send anything you need."

" _You might want to speak with the mayor_ ," Detective West answered. " _But thank you, Miss Quinn. If you'll excuse me-I have to go. My daughter is here._ "

I hung up. "Barry's in a coma and Charlie's missing," I told Roy.

"You should call Felicity and let her know," he insisted.

"She's not talking to me," I sighed, playing with my new fingers. "After attacking her I can hardly blame her."

"Get dressed and go see her," Roy ordered me. "I'm gonna make some breakfast and go down to the police station and sort this shit out with Suki. Okay?" He kissed me. "Love you."

"Love you," I whispered. He went into the bedroom and I opened my laptop back up in time to see the papers I'd ask to be drawn up in my inbox. I smiled and hit the print button. When I got up to get the papers, Roy shouted out. I ran to the bathroom to find the washbasin shattered on the floor. "Oh holy Jesus," I whispered. "Did you rip that off the wall?"

Roy nodded, he looked utterly confused. "I think I did."

"Wow," I whispered. "Um-you-you have to go to the police station. I'll call Ana to get this fixed. We act like nothing happened-ok?"

Roy nodded again. Poor thing still looked confused.

"First bit of advice Clark gave me when I first discovered I could break a sink was to think," I advised him. "Think about the actions leading up to opening a door or brushing your teeth-think about the actions it takes to screw me senseless into the mattress."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Well now that's an idea."

I laughed. "When you and Suki are done at the police station, meet me at Queen manor," I told him. "There's a few things I need to sort out and one of them is asking Moira if she'll organise our engagement and the wedding. Problem is-Thea will be there. I also need to call the mayor of Central City and see if they need help."

"So you'll be at the Queen's all day?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Possibly."

He flashed a grin. "Well I have something for you which I'm picking up today."

I smiled. "Oh a giftie? I do love a good giftie. Go have a shower-jerk yourself off-whatever. I've gotta go."

"Can you jerk me off?" he smirked.

I shook my head and walked out laughing. "Sometimes you gotta take care of business yourself. Bye."

* * *

Moira Queen answered the door with a smile on her face. "River! How nice to see you! Is Oliver with you?"

I shook my head. "No-sorry. I don't actually know where he lives these days-but I'm here because I need to talk to you. It's important."

Moira looked at the folder in my hands and frowned. "Ok-come in." She stepped aside and let me in with a smile. We went into the sitting room and sat down where Moira ordered some tea and biscuits. I took my coat off and the maid took it with a bow of the head to me. "What did you want to ask me about?"

"I wanted to ask you a few things actually," I answered. "The first thing is my position in Queen Consolidated. I want to sign my shares back to you. My lawyer drew up the papers and I've signed them-all you gotta do is agree."

Moira's eyes widened. "Excuse me? River-no."

"QC was Robert's company," I reminded her. "Not Stellmoor International. Not Isabel Cockroaches. Robert Queen's. With my shares, Oliver will own sixty percent. Get her the fuck out. My friend-Bruce Wayne-he's already said he'll support your take over." I put the papers on the table and held out a pen with a smile. "Binan is taking up more of my time. I'm opening offices in Gotham and other cities…I can't work in two companies. Plus-the other reason I came to see you was because I would be more than honored if you'll organize my engagement and my wedding."

Moira smiled softly. "Well River-I'd be honored!"

I waved the pen in her face. "Think about Robert-He wouldn't want this for his company. Not what is being done to it."

She was hesitant before she quickly signed her name on the provided tabs. "River-you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you so much."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just help me plan this engagement party cause I hate parties."

"Grab your coat," Moira smiled.

I raised an eyebrow but stuffed the papers in my file. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To buy a wedding organizer," she warned me. "Then we can come back and talk about advertising your engagement."

Yeah I've created a monster.

* * *

It was well after four in the afternoon when Moira and I returned to the mansion, Oliver and Thea were in the lounge room having a chat whilst Felicity sat in the corner trying to book a ticket to Central City-obviously she knew about Barry.

"There you guys are!" Thea grinned, jumping out of her seat. "We were worried about you two."

"Shopping," I groaned, slumping on the couch. Shopping with Moira Queen was my weakness. "Roy here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered, coming in with Suki behind him. "We were pigging out in the kitchen. I'm so freaking hungry."

"He at the burgers and friends before we came here," Suki chuckled. She looked a little worse for wear but had a happy smile on her face. "And then he just polished off a half tub of ice cream."

"You'll be fat for you engagement photo," Thea mumbled under her breath.

"Shut it, Speedy," Roy told her.

Moira smiled. "This house has been empty of laughter for far too long," she spoke, "I'm going to speak to the cook-homemade pizzas? We'll make them outside on the balcony."

"Yes!" we all grinned.

"We can have a pool party!" Thea grinned. "River, Suki, Felicity-I think I have some bikini's that you guys can wear. Mum-you gonna come in?"

Moira laughed. "I am way too old for that. I'll speak to the cook. You guys go put your swimmers on."

Thea grabbed Felicity off the couch. "Come on! We're going swimming." On the way out she grabbed Suki's hand and practically pushed me down the corridor.

"Hey wait!" Suki shouted, yanking her hand free. "Who's this?" she asked, picking up a photo on the table in the hallway.

Thea stuck her head over her shoulder to look at the woman in the photo with a young Oliver and his parents. "Oh-that's Aunt Theresa. She and dad had a huge falling out before I was born. She went to Australia for a while as a photography student and had an affair with a married guy."

I raised an eyebrow. "You've an aunt stashed away that I don't know about? You gotta a cousin hidden away?"

"Why do you ask?" Thea wondered.

"That's my mum," Suki answered. She pulled an old photo out of her pocket and handed it to Thea. "That's my mum."


	29. Chapter 29

**++++++ Before I upload this I want to express my sadness at the passing of actor Harry Morgan better known as Colonel Sherman Potter from MASH and After MASH. Harry has passed at age 96 in his Los Angeles home. Harry is survived by six children, eight grandchildren and his second wife. RIP Harry Morgan you will be missed.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Nine**

Whilst Oliver, Thea, Moira and Suki disappeared behind closed doors, the rest of us made our way outside where the staff where rushing around to set up tables outside by the pool. I made a quick call to my lawyer and asked him to send someone by and pick-up the papers to have them filed.

I came outside and poured myself a glass of wine. Something weaved in and out of my feet and when I looked down I saw a black puppy chasing a ball. "Who's dog?" I asked.

"That would be yours," Roy answered. He came over to me with a collar in his hands and a smile on his face. "A friend's dog had puppy's three months ago-I thought you'd like one. She's a German Shepard. I figured you wouldn't want a little purse puppy She doesn't have a name or anything yet."

I knelt down to pick the puppy up, grinning. "Well-we'll just have to come up with one won't we Midnight?"

"Midnight?" Roy asked.

I shrugged. "Midnight. We'll totally get her a purple domino mask and she can fight crime with mummy. Hey, Midnight?" The puppy yipped and licked my face.

Roy motioned over at Felicity who was on her phone still. "I'll just sit here and look pretty-which isn't hard to do. You talk to your best friend."

I tucked Midnight under my arm and kissed him. "Thank you. I love you."

"Love you," he smiled.

I went and down across from Felicity. "Going to see Barry?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Can't get a train out till tomorrow morning," she muttered.

I sighed. "F-look-I'm sorry I attacked you-I didn't mean to."

Felicity sighed. "River-look-by now I've come to accept that the serum is the one doing this to you. Before I got kidnapped-if this would have happened and you'd lost your shit beforehand I wouldn't have been so understanding. I know I should be pissed off but I wasn't exactly nice to you either."

"You really shouldn't forgive me that easy," I told her.

"What if it was the other way around?" she asked. "If I lost my cool because of what that doctor did to me I'd count on having my best friend being there to help me and forgive me. I forgive you, River."

"Freaks for life, huh?" I chuckled.

She smiled softly. "Freaks for life."

"So," I sighed, shifting Midnight to the seat beside me, "with everything that's been going on lately I didn't get a chance to ask-did you talk with Oliver?"

Felicity took the dog from me and started scratching her. "Look-it's the same reason I haven't spoken with him. First he almost dies, then this Slade Wilson guy is back from the dead, now Barry is in a coma and his sister is missing and then the same girl that is Slade's daughter is actually Oliver's cousin. I don't think he needs me to just dump something else on him."

I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Trust me-having Roy around is amazing. I can talk to him and unload on him and he listens. When Oliver and I were on the island we'd take time to talk about what we thought everyone back home was doing. I'd get upset and cry and he'd just hold my hand like I'm doing to you now and he'd listen. You'll feel better having someone that you know is like your Fort Knox. And I will throw in an extra four weeks' vacation for you guys to go to Europe and screw each other in every hotel with a four star and up rating."

Felicity laughed. "River-"

"Paid vacation," I muttered with a smirk."

She sighed. "I will talk to him. Just not now."

"Grab life by the balls, F," I advised her, "and squeeze." I stood up and left Midnight with Felicity so I could do some laps in the pool.

About an hour later whilst Roy and I were mucking around, Oliver, Thea and Suki came outside to join us. I cut Roy off midsentence when Oliver came and sat down beside the pool. I swam over to him and pulled myself out of the pool. "What happened?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well-mum's taking Suki to the lawyers tomorrow and they're gonna do DNA just to be sure cause she doesn't need another scandal for the family," Oliver told me. "But basically dad's sister got involved with a married man and got pregnant with Suki. Dad demanded that she either abort the baby or give it up for adoption. He didn't want any scandal to the Queen name."

I raised an eyebrow. I'd always thought of Robert Queen as an honourable man despite the whole plot to destroy the Glades thing. "So she took off?" I asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. She went to my grandfather in New York, Suki's born and raised in Hell's Kitchen." I winced and he nodded his agreement. "Her mum was killed in a mugging gone wrong according to the police but considering her neck was snapped and her money was still there Suki told my mum she thinks her biological father had her mum killed."

"Wow that's messed up," I told him. "So what's she got?" I asked, nodding to her.

"Mum found an old photo album from when they were kids," Oliver replied. "So she's having a look at her mum growing up."

"Makes you wonder," I spoke, "if Amanda Waller and ARGUS knew when they paired you two together? Does Suki still work for ARGUS anyway?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes. She does recon and observation. Her combat skills could use a little practice but I think she'd be a good edition to the team."

I sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about that-Roy. We're gonna need to train him. He broke the bathroom sink this morning. Whatever Slade did to him-well it worked."

Oliver groaned. "Just what we need. Two untrained, inexperienced kids on the team."

I punched him in the shoulder. "Just because you're old. The two kids are the same age as me." I sighed. "Do me a favour Oliver, and I'm not gonna keep saying this to you thick headed idiots-our Girl Friday is worried about Barry and everything that's going on. If you don't march your ass over there and kiss the girl I will lock you in a shipping container until you do."

Oliver laughed. "I appreciate your enthusiasm but what's going on between us is our business."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the pool. Standing up, I ran over to Felicity and picked her up.

"River!" Felicity shouted as I threw her into the pool.

Thea came up beside me with a smirk on her face. "I've been telling Ollie to talk to her."

"Dude me too," I snorted.

Felicity broke the surface. "River I'm going to kill you!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Just fucking kiss him already!" I yelled.

"Jesus, if it'll shut you up!" Oliver growled. He grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her in to kiss her. The two sort of just floated there for a few minutes before Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and they deepened the kiss.

"Oh it's about time," Moira huffed when she came out to see what we were doing. "Thea's been telling me about your little song and dance."

Thea and I broke down laughing.


	30. Chapter 30

**++++++ I am on fire this evening.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty**

Three very important things happened in the month ahead of us.

* * *

Slade had fallen dormant but the media had quickly gotten a hold of two things-my stepping down of my position at Queen Consolidated and Suki's sudden appearance in the world as, and I quote, The Lost Queen-made it sound like some kind of Dan Brown book in my opinion.

The DNA was yet to come back but there were two ways that the media was spinning this-happy, happy, joy, joy or the girl was after the Queen money. Since coming into money of my own I'd learnt to hate the media.

The day I'd packed up my office at QC, Isabel had a two hour, one sided screaming match at me. Her argument was that I had ruined the company by allowing Moira back in and giving the shares to both her and Oliver so they had more than she did. Midnight-who sort of went everywhere with me now-sat by the door growling at her the whole time before she finally decided to storm out after Midnight peed on her thousand dollar pumps.

During the time that all of this was happening, Felicity had spent the past three weeks in Central City with Barry and Charlie, getting to know the family. She'd come home a few days ago only for Roy and I to catch them going at it in the lair on the practice mat. Never training there ever again-unfortunately I really had no choice since my place was officially off limits now that Slade knew where it was. The lair was getting crowded considering that there was six of us, plus one dog there at any given time. We'd started training both Suki and Roy-and by training I meant the age old action of slapping water for hours on end. They both loved that.

The media was also all over Felicity and Oliver-apparently they were Starling City's new couple. At least there was one good thing about the media I suppose. My favourite-and they hated it-was the picture of them sitting in the park eating ice cream.

Sara was spending a considerable amount of time with us, we girls had done lunch as a group, gone shopping and even started looking for wedding dresses. Sara would disappear when the media found us to chase after photos of Suki. It became a bit of a game really. If Sara pulled a disappearing act on us, we'd meet at a café starting with the first letter of our first names and go in order of S, R, F, S and so on.

It had actually been a slow couple of weeks, only two of us went out on patrol at any given time. Oliver was going by the name the Arrow now. There was a few robberies and some shootings but it was pretty quiet. These nights were rare but I loved them.

* * *

The second thing was our engagement.

Moira had organised for an engagement photo to be taken in the gardens of Queen Manor but I never expected our new to be front page news considering what was actually going on in the world.

 _Philanthropist and CEO River Quinn to Marry_

 _By Patricia Tesla_

 _Philanthropist and CEO River Quinn is to marry Glades resident Roy Harper in a lavish, yet private ceremony at the end of the year. What you would assume to be a sudden courtship followed by a sudden engagement would be incorrect. With a love triangle that would put the greatest romance novelists to shame._

"Why do you read that crap?" Roy asked, snatching the paper out of my hands. "That bloody Patricia Tesla." I tried to snatch the paper back but he tossed it in the trash. "I've read it, River. Trust me. She spins a whole lot of shit about me wanting your money and that you're fucking Oliver."

"No that's Felicity's job," I replied. "And ew by the way." I stretched out on the couch. "The engagement party is tonight so please remember to pick up your gold digging suit at the suit place, okay?"

He flicked me in the ear and I winced. Yeah the fact that he could inflict pain now was slightly annoying yet somewhat arousing. We'd just purchased our third bed. "You're not even funny right now." He dropped a piece of paper in my lap. "Seriously consider this date for the wedding."

I picked it up and froze. "October 13th? That's my dad's birthday. This is only a few months away."

Roy shrugged. "I figured you'd want your dad to be there on your wedding day. Wasn't he gonna walk you down the aisle one day?"

I bit my lip. "Thank you Roy, this means a lot...I was thinking that I kinda want Oliver to walk me down the aisle as well-I mean sure I love Peter but Oliver's like a brother."

Roy held his hands up in surrender. "I won't argue with you." He bent down and kissed me. "Oh and don't worry about the honeymoon. Felicity's helping me on this."

Midnight barked and growled as we deepened our kiss.

"Better feed the dog before he eats you," Roy laughed. "Enjoy your day off. You've earned it."

"Enjoy your day at work," I grinned. "When you get home I'll be naked and waiting-I may even have dinner on the table." I got up to feed the dog as Roy left to go to work.

* * *

And well the third thing certainly wasn't what I expected at all.

If it had been a snake it would have bitten me in the face.

I got a call from Charlie Allen in Central City telling me that she was coming here on the next train and we were to meet her in the park. So I spoke with Oliver and Felicity about coming on patrol with them so here we were sitting in the park waiting like we were waiting for some kind of booty call.

" _What exactly are we doing here?_ " Cypher questioned as she sat on the side of the fountain picking her nails with a throwing dagger.

I sighed. " _Charlie called, said it was an emergency_. _She wanted all of us here._ "

" _Wait-Charlie? Barry's sister?_ " the Arrow asked. " _Could be about Barry_."

It had been a total shock to us all when news had reached us that the particle accelerator at STAR Labs in Central City had exploded. But that same night, Barry had been struck by lightning and was now in a coma. Felicity had not long come back from seeing the CSI.

We'd been waiting for an hour now, nothing looked more suspicious that three vigilantes and a lanky puppy sitting in the park chillin'.

I went to answer but stopped when I heard a skateboard against the pavement. I stretched over the bench I was lying on and watched as Charlie slowly came down the pathway this time with bright blue hair. She had a fully loaded backpack on as well as a duffle in one hand, making me think she was running away.

And with her criminal record it could have meant she'd done something bad.

" _Charlie?_ " Cypher smiled. " _Everything okay?_ "

"I need help," she begged. "Something…something strange is happening to me." She dumped her stuff on the ground and stood there with her arms wrapped around herself. I could tell that she was thinking that this was all a huge mistake and looked like she was going to run.

" _Like what?_ " I frowned, standing up, ready to chase her if she did run.

"The night the particle accelerator blew up I was skating by the river," she explained. "Something hit me and knocked me into the water…and well-I died." Holy cow! She died? "But what happened afterwards…I can't really control it well enough but…" She shakily held her hand out and water from the fountain shot out into her hands.

" _Holy cow_ ," Cypher gasped, standing up. " _Unbelievable._ "

" _So what do you want?_ " The Arrow demanded.

"I want you to train me," she replied. "I want to be a hero. I want to help people."

You want to be a hero? I thought. It's not very often people want to be vigilante's or heroes-we sort of just fall into the life. I glanced at the Arrow and Cypher who both shrugged. I smirked and crossed over to Charlie and held out my hand. " _Welcome to Team Arrow, rookie._ "


	31. Chapter 31

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-One**

That night Charlie crashed in the guest room, completely drained from the past few weeks. I could see it, hell we all could see it-she was mentally exhausted. Even sleeping we could see it. I put a little something in her tea to help her sleep and waited until she was out before making my way back into the kitchen. Felicity and Oliver were sitting there giggling over something when I sat down. "She's asleep. Poor kid. Imagine dying. We've come close but Charlie actually did it."

"Did she say anything to you when you were in Central City?" Oliver asked his girlfriend-gosh that word sounded weird.

Felicity shook her head. "She said nothing. Didn't even indicate that the particle accelerator made her a Water Bender." She paused and gasped. "How many other people are walking around Central City now with those types of abilities? And what about Barry?"

Oliver and I shrugged. "This is new territory," we confessed.

"For all of us," I finished. "I'll need to consult with Bruce. Three newbies might be out of our league and two of them have powers."

"I wonder what she can do?" Felicity asked.

"Better question is what can't she do?" Oliver corrected her. "Right now whatever it is can't be done easily but once she's trained she could create tsunamis. River you deal in brute strength, Felicity is still getting used to the mental side of her abilities…Sara would know. I'll call her and see if she can come in tomorrow night."

"See if who can come in tomorrow night?" Roy asked, immerging from the home study with some empty plates.

"Charlie's in the guest bedroom," I told him. "That particle accelerator did something to her and now she can control water."

"She's a water bender?" Roy asked.

Felicity started giggling. "I said the same thing. Shot calling her the Avatar!"

Roy put his plates in the sink. "So she came here to join the team right?"

"Yeah," the three of us nodded.

"Crazy," he muttered. "She's a dancer, not a crime fighting ninja. Suki and I can fight to a degree but she's like a blank, freaky canvas. What are you gonna do if she loses control and drowns us all by accident?"

"Well nothing cause we'll be dead," Felicity replied.

"You know what I mean," he told her. "So what's the cover? She'll be hanging around us a bit and the last thing we need is another long lost relative coming out of the woodwork."

"She could help you at Binan," Oliver suggested. "Like your teaching her the ropes of being a mentor to troubled kids. That way if anyone asks you can say she'll be working in your Central City branch."

"So smart," Felicity smiled. "Most of the time."

"Hey!" Oliver objected.

She laughed. "Come on you, we need to get back before Diggle sends out a pointless search party. Oh-I forgot to tell you that Laurel called. She wants to talk to you."

"Probably wants to confess her love for you," I teased, "now that you're with Felicity."

"Great," he frowned. "Hey would you come to the manor tomorrow?"

"I'll bring the Avatar with me," I answered. "Those DNA results come back yet?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, my mother said she got the email from her lawyer this afternoon." He patted me on the shoulder and the two left chatting away.

Roy leant over the counter with a sigh. "So what now?" he asked.

"Charlie stays here with us," I answered. "And we take that one day at a time." I stood up, "you staying up much longer?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes. Got some paperwork to do. Go to bed."

I whistled and Midnight trotted after me.

* * *

The following morning both Roy and I were awoken by the sound of an explosion in the guest bathroom. I grabbed the knife out from underneath the bed frame and took off to the guest room to see Charlie slam the bathroom door shut dripping wet.

She looked at me and blushed. "Sorry-I think I destroyed your bathroom."

I sat the knife down on the chest of drawers and walked over to assess the damage. She winced when I opened the door, the bathroom looked like a bomb had gone off. There was water an inch or so thick on the floor but it wasn't coming past the door-it was like there was an invisible barrier.

"River I don't know if this is a good idea," she whispered. "I can't fight crime. I'm a dancer, not a warrior."

I patted her shoulder. "Charlie-you are a dancer and we will use that to our advantage. Have you ever watched Firefly and Serenity?" I inquired.

She nodded. "Yeah. Loved it."

"Well River Tam was a dancer," I reminded her. "What we'll do is teach a version of martial arts called Capoeira. It's a Brazilian martial arts that combines elements of dance, acrobatics and music. You'll need a dance instructor."

"I am a dance instructor," she told me.

"My sister Angela has a dance teacher she tried to set me up with," I told her. "His name is Austin Taylor. So if you want to have a shower and get changed we can start this process okay?"

She nodded.

I patted her shoulder. "Other bathroom is that way," I told her. She smiled at me and I walked out.

"I'll call a plumber," Roy laughed.

* * *

It had been almost a month and a half since I'd seen Austin but pulling up on the curb beside his dance studio it was obvious to see he was putting the money to good use and fixing it up.

Charlie got out of the car and looked around. "So who exactly is this guy?"

"Well I almost dated him," I told her. "Then Roy and I got back together so than I didn't." I let myself in as a crowd of giggling girls ran by.

"Girls! Girls!" Austin shouted, chasing after them. He froze when he saw me. "Oh-Hello River. How nice of you to drop by."

"Cold shoulder, I must say I deserve it," I shrugged. "Guess that's my fault for dropping your wallet off than leaving."

Austin licked his lips and cleared his throat. "So-who's the girl?"

"This is Charlotte," I answered. "She's going to be staying with me for a while. She's a dancer."

He raised his eyebrow. "If you say so."

"Hey!" Charlie objected. "I am so! Central City Under 18's champ, first place, three years in a row."

"If she's already a dancer then why do you want my help?" Austin asked me.

"Be nice, Austin." In the shadows there was a girl wearing a black corset dress and combat boots. Her hair was an incredibly vibrant shade of red and her eyes were violet-probably wearing contacts. She pushed off the wall and winked at me. "I'm Tessa Morgan," she smiled.

I blinked. "Are you his girlfriend?"

She chuckled. "No. His mum was my adopted dad's daughter. First time we've met since his granddad died." She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you."

Likewise," I frowned as she walked out the door. Turning my attention back to Austin I sighed. "She needs a studio to practice in," I told him. "We'll pay you if that's what you want?"

Austin paused. "Do you teach?" he asked. "I'm trying to find an instructor for my under fourteen girls. If you teach then I can give you as much practice time as you like."

"It's a deal," she answered.

* * *

I'd stayed with Charlie most of the morning watching her dance-I mean sure I had seen it before but when she had space and focus she was brilliant and incredibly quick. She'd make for a perfect fighter.

Is it sad that I thought that way?

After lunch, Charlie used a payphone to check up on her brother only to find he had been moved to STAR Labs which infuriated her and then blew a pipe underneath the street. It was obvious that rage was her trigger. We went back to the lair and spent a few hours practicing meditation before heading to the Queen manor for dinner.

"Why is there an army of lawyers here?" Charlie asked me as she carried Midnight inside.

I explained what had been happening with Suki and how she could possibly be related to the Queen's and that the lawyers were probably here for that.

The door to the study was shut but I could hear muffled voices behind the door. Felicity was sitting in the lounge room watching TV. "Laurel's here," she muttered as we sat down either side of her. "She's with some old guy-I couldn't hear much but I think he's her grandfather. I dunno. The lawyers said we weren't family so we had to stay out."

"Lovely," I sighed. "So I think I may have figured the Water Bender's trigger point-rage."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah she blew my bathroom up this morning," I laughed-she blushed and hung her head-"and a pipe in the street when she rang about Barry. So we'll work with that."

From the other end of the hallway you could hear voices arguing and pleading.

"You can come back," her grandfather told her. "The apartment you grew up in is empty again. The girl that lived their killed two police officers a few months back. Please, Suki. You don't need this environment. It's not good for you."

"You kept my family from me!" Suki shouted. "Family-actual family! What? Was it money? Or pride?"

"Your mother thought it would be best if she stayed away," the man argued. "Please, come home!"

"No!" she snapped.

"Miss Wilson," Laurel cut in, "I think what your grandfather is trying to say is that he thinks you should be spending time with him to process everything you're going through. At a later date we can address the whole DNA match. Okay?"

"Then why doesn't he say it?" Thea spoke up.

"Because he thinks we're not good enough for her," Oliver answered. "I don't understand-we're your grandchildren and you sit there judging us? Because dad built a company from the ground and made his own money? Whatever his mistakes you shouldn't take it out on us."

"Thea, Suki, Oliver," Moira frowned, "I think you should take a step outside. I will talk to Nathan."

The three of us sitting in the lounge room tried to make it look like we were busy but it wasn't fooling anyone.

"Let's go out," Thea growled. "I'm not taking no for an answer. You can wear something of mine, cousin," she told Suki, grabbing her and dragging her upstairs.

"How much of that did you hear?" Oliver asked.

"Oh Oliver-you're such a sweet soul," I laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

**++++++ So a warning in advanced - CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Two**

A couple weeks after Charlie came to Starling City and Suki came out as the Lost Queen-remind me to trademark that so Dan Brown can't steal it-Felicity called in the middle of the night demanding that we get to the Lair. I was actually kind of hanging for this since my new suit had arrived yesterday after weeks of planning alongside weeks of waiting. We arrived to find that Oliver and Sara were nowhere in sight making it just two vets and three rookies.

"What's wrong? Where's Olive and Sara?" I asked.

"Oliver's at the hospital with Laurel," Felicity answered. "She OD'd. I wasn't even aware she had a drug problem. But Sara called him in a panic so she's watching whilst Oliver is with her parents."

"Laurel's drug problem isn't really our problem," I told her.

"That's not the problem," Suki spoke up. "I got a call from a friend of mine in ARGUS-a threat to national security came through a few days ago-she only just found out and felt I deserved a call." She handed me the tablet she had. "Her name is Nyssa al Ghul."

I felt my stomach sink. "Just great. Just what we need now that Slade's gone quiet. Nyssa ah Ghul. She's here for Sara isn't she?"

Suki shrugged. "She killed two guards. Didn't exactly stay around to say what her travel plans were. Felicity however has found another problem."

"The other problem is that Malcolm Merlyn is still alive," Felicity answered. "Before the Undertaking started, I was keeping an eye on a specific bank account for any money withdrawals and found a huge sum of money missing from Starling National Bank. Don't say anything to Oliver but I thought it was hiss mum so I took a look-but what I found-River I don't know how to tell him." She grabbed my arm and pulled me over by the Salmon Ladder. "Don't say anything to anyone but I did some more digging and well…it's about Thea…she's Malcolm Merlyn's daughter."

"Well that's fucked up," I whispered. I ran my hands through my hair. "Okay-um-two things-is Merlyn still in town?" She shrugged. "I do not know-I don't think so. I found a small trail going outside the city but he could just be that good."

I frowned. "Okay-um-two things. You suit up and track Nyssa ah Ghul. Do not engage her. If she sees you, run."

"What about you?" she asked me.

"Send everything you can to my mask and I'll track Merlyn," I told her.

"Alone?" she whispered. "The trail leaves Starling City-you could be gone for a few days."

I shrugged. "What can we do? None of these three have suits let alone the training to do anything. Oliver's with Laurel because I know Sara would have asked him to be there. We're down to two-just me and you."

She sighed. "Okay. I'm just going to go ahead and say I do not like this. Suki!" she called. "I need you on computers!"

"I can do that," Suki answered. "Who am I covering?"

"Me," Felicity answered. "River's on her own for a few days. She's gonna track Merlyn"

"Yeah I don't like that idea," Roy told me. "Not at all."

I waved him off. "Dude-I'll be fine. Like more than fine." I kissed him, "see you in a few days." I went over to where my suit was still in the box. The suit itself was made from the same Kevlar material as my last-there was just a few changes in style. The pants were made out of a sleek, black leather with a darker patter of black lace twisting and twirling up the legs and around the knees, the corset was made from a black and purple Kevlar material, black on the arms and sides with purple in the middle and what looked like lace across my chest, there was a purple leather shrug jacket that extended into gloves and had a black moon in the centre of my back, the boots were by far my favourite. Black with purple laces. There was a matching collar for Midnight when she came out on patrol in the future.

I took my time suiting up, savouring that first moment when you put that suit on for the first time. I was excited but hated the idea of being away from Roy for a few days. About ten minutes later I came out, pulling my hair back so I could put my wig on and fix my mask.

Roy wolf whistled at me with a smirk. "Love the new look, River."

"When do we get suits like that?" Suki questioned, sitting in front of the computer.

"When we're fifty?" Charlie suggested. She was sitting in front of a small cup of water making it float in mid-air.

"Be careful," Felicity warned me. "I'll tell Oliver once you're gone."

I waved them off and headed to the garage for my motorbike. It had certainly been a while since we'd been out on a trip together but it was sure going to be fun.

* * *

The next few days I spent checking out hotels and car rental services in cities between Starling and Central City looking for Malcolm Merlyn. I managed to lose his trail for good just out of New York. I had grainy photos and some descriptions from various different people but in the end there was nothing left of a trail to follow.

So I decided to head home with what I had, not happy with it in its entirety but I think when I get back to Starling City it was time to visit Moira Queen as Shade and have a girl talk.

I took a left, speeding through an intersection only to get suddenly slammed into by a garbage truck. The sound of crunching bone, smashing plastic twisting metal was all I could hear as I was flung through the air.

I hit the ground and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. I picked myself up in time to be kicked in the back and forced down on the ground where two figures started kicking into me. I struggled to get up, feeling more and more bones breaking.

"Hey, dickless!"

The guy kicking into me was thrown off me with a scream.

I struggled to get my helmet off as the smell of burning flesh and a bright flame covered my vision.

"Damn look at you," a familiar voice winced. I knew the voice but wasn't sure where it came from. Whoever it was grabbed my head, forcing it and me to stay still. "I can feel your bones starting to heal under your skin," she told me. "Bones, muscle, tissue…your spine is broken…that may take a while…motherfucker…just what I need-an audience."

Suddenly I was feeling weightless.

"This will feel a little weird." She placed a hand on my head and suddenly everything just faded away.

* * *

I sat up gasping for air.

The lights were bright above me and the bed I lay on wasn't comfortable at all. I looked around, struggling to see where I was. Sitting beside me on the hospital bed was a girl with vibrant red hair. Upon further investigation I realised that it was that girl from Austin's dance studio-his friend Tessa Morgan. I sat upright and looked around, noticing that I was in a hospital bed.

She laughed. "The panic on your face is ridiculous by the way. Don't worry-I stashed your suit. No one knows that dear Starling City gem River Quinn soon to be Harper is Shade. I can keep a secret."

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" I asked her.

"Truck hit you pretty hard," she told me. "There was some buffed up guy driving it but I took care of him. I managed to get your mask off and put a jacket over you before people came. Had to do something."

I frowned. "So why a hospital?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Cause I had no idea what to do. Don't worry-I covered your ass."

The curtain was pulled open and we both looked up to see a young doctor standing there with a smile on her face. "Well hello Miss Morgan-nice to see your sister is awake." I raised an eyebrow and Tessa shrugged. "My name is Doctor Reid and I'll be looking after you this evening. Now, I understand you had a bit of a fall in the shower?" she asked me.

Tessa nodded so I nodded. "Um-yeah."

"So we did some tests," she smiled, "and took a sample of your blood to test for possible problems as to why you could have fainted and hit your head. Unusually we just do a normal kit but we've got an intern so we asked her to run extra tests as part of her training."

"Will you get to the fucking point before next Christmas?" I snapped.

She paused and Tessa sniggered. "Um-yes. Sorry. You have elevated HCG levels in your blood. The count is measuring at roughly 500 milli-international units per millilitre. Congratulations-you're four weeks pregnant."


	33. Chapter 33

**++++++ So...River's having a baby. A super-powered half Hades/halff Mirakuru baby...parenthood just got awesome and confusing lol**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Three**

I returned home without a word of my personal alien invasion to anyone. Tessa stayed to keep an eye out for anyone who was following me and was glad to do it-strange girl. I simply told everyone at the lair that I'd lost Merlyn and they had troubles with Nyssa and Sara but in the few days I'd been gone-Sara was alive again. She was having a welcome home party in a week or so after she got her deceased status changed.

The news had somehow managed to advertise my attack but not Tessa's involvement which was good in a way-that girl was freaky. Those guys that she'd handled were definitely Slade's men-every bone in their body was shattered and they were burnt to a crisp. I honestly had no idea what she was. Every time I asked her how she'd done it she'd smiled and continued reading the paper. When I asked her about the doctor's taking my blood at the hospital she said that the blood had been destroyed to put my mind at some kind of ease.

I'd gone to an actual doctor on my return and he'd confirmed what I'd been told that I was indeed pregnant so when Roy told me that the contractors in Gotham I'd sent him with Charlie who had never been to Gotham before. Peace and quiet for a week and time to figure out what exactly I was going to do. I get that I should have told him but I needed to figure out myself if I could.

But I guess after almost a week of complete silence in both the physical and technological capacity Felicity and Oliver decided to break into my apartment. I was curled up in my bedroom watching _The Walking Dead_ from the beginning, halfway through Rick's discovery of Lori's affair with Shane in season two, I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the hallway.

"River!" Oliver called out, letting himself into my room.

"Go away," I mumbled from underneath my blanket burrito. I told myself that the blankets had accepted me as one of their own so I wouldn't betray their trust by getting out of bed.

"God let some light in here," Felicity frowned, suddenly yanking the curtains open.

I hissed and pulled my blankets over my head. "What part of go away do you not understand?" I snapped.

"River, it's been a week," Oliver told me, pulling down the blankets just enough so he could see my face. "Time to get out of bed. We've got work to do. We still need to stop Slade. You just up and left the Watchtower with no warning and then we hear nothing from you for eight days."

I mumbled under my breath and sat up, my muscles groaning in protest after a week of minimal movement.

" _The Walking Dead_?" Felicity asked, holding my DVD boxset up. "Oh my god, and we have season one to four of _The Vampire Diaries_ and _Will and Grace_? How long have you been in this room?"

I shrugged. "A week according to Oliver."

"Eight days!" Felicity practically shouted. She came and sat down on the bed beside me. "Honey, listen. Whatever is going on with you right now isn't as important as what's going on out there. I really am sorry, River. But things are bad. We need you."

I reached over to my nightstand and pulled out the crinkled envelope from the doctors. I paused before handing it to Felicity.

Felicity took out the letter and read it, her face growing pale as she read what was inside. "Oh my god…River…you're pregnant?"

Oliver stiffened up. "What? How did this happen?"

Felicity and I turned to face Oliver, heads cocked to the side. "Really?" we both asked.

Oliver shook his head. "That's not what I meant-how did it happen? Is it Roy's?"

I nodded. "Yup. It's Roy's. He's the only guy I've been with since Gotham and well I'm not that too far along for it to be Dick's."

"Where's Roy?" Felicity frowned, looking around. "And where's Charlie? They would have kept you from staying in bed for eight days."

"Gotham," I answered. "I asked him to go to suss out some buildings for me to buy-he took Charlie with him since she's never been outside of Central City before."

"You're not patrolling anymore," Oliver told me. He was pacing the room. "You can't patrol anymore."

I snorted. "Like you can stop me, champ. I don't even know if I'm going to keep this baby. I don't know if what's inside me will affect the baby in any way! Then there's the fact that Roy has been infected with the Mirakuru so I've got no idea what this baby will be or how it will grow or anything. I've been building up the courage to speak to a friend who I know is the only one who can help me."

"Then call him," Oliver practically ordered me.

"I'm scared Oliver!" I shouted. "I've never been so frightened in my life!"

Oliver sat down on the bed beside me. "Call your friend and organise a meeting with him. I'll come with you twitch."

I smiled softly and leant up against him. Hearing him call me twitch made me realise how much I actually missed it just being me and Oliver without the complications of modern society. "I kinda think I should let Roy know. Seeing as though he's gonna be a dad."

"Who's gonna be a dad?" Roy questioned, dropping his bags on the floor. He was back from Central City early. "What's going on? It's Oliver right? Did you knock Felicity up? Are we going to hear the sound of tiny vigilante's running around the lair any time soon?"

Felicity couldn't help but laugh as Oliver nervously shifted beside me.

I sighed and Felicity handed Roy the envelope she was holding.

Roy silently read it and in seconds he was beside me on the bed. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Well the fact that I'm now in a River sandwich is kinda sexy," I teased.

"River!" Roy frowned. "Seriously! What are we going do to? What about the serum? What about me? What about it?"

I snorted and shook my head. "Don't get your panties in a twist," I told him before getting out of bed. "I'm not keeping it." I slipped past them and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me as well as my stunned companions. I found the JL communicator hidden underneath the bathroom sink and pushed the button that allowed me to send a signal to J'onn.

" _River?_ " cracked his voice over the speaker.

"Can I come up?" I asked him. "I need to talk to you." Seconds later I found myself surrounded by white light before I was transported up to the JL Space Station. "Fucking hell its cold," I muttered. I stepped off the transporter and went to the locker room for a quick shower and a change of clothes. I really didn't notice how bad I actually smelt from staying in bed for a week until I was clean.

J'onn was in the communications room tinkering with something when I found him. "You haven't been up here in a long time-I have some good news for you."

I slumped down in an empty seat. "And what good news would that be?"

"Clarke found a cure," he replied. "I've run the tests and it works on any and all samples of your blood. I can administer it now if you wish."

I shook my head. "Nope. Can't take it."

He frowned. "I don't understand why not? Unless you don't desire a cure? We do not know the effects of the serum on you in the long run. The short term affects alone are cause for incredible concern, River."

"It's not that," I answered. I ran my hands through my hair with a groan. "I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do."


	34. Chapter 34

**++++++ So River get's a little selfish and cranky in this chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Four**

 _"_ _Clarke found a cure," he replied. "I've run the tests and it works on any and all samples of your blood. I can administer it now if you wish."_

 _I shook my head. "Nope. Can't take it."_

 _He frowned. "I don't understand why not? Unless you don't desire a cure? We do not know the effects of the serum on you in the long run. The short term affects alone are cause for incredible concern, River."_

 _"_ _It's not that," I answered. I ran my hands through my hair with a groan. "I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do."_

"That is alarming, Miss Quinn," J'onn confessed. "We don't know exactly what affect the Hades serum and the Mirakuru would have on the unborn foetus or what the foetus would do to you."

I sat down in an empty chair. "So what? I get rid of it?" I asked him.

"The suggestion would be wise," J'onn answered. "I myself am not versed in this sort of procedure for a human female. Perhaps you should speak with your friends. Bruce might be able to organise something private for you."

"Hang on!" I frowned.

"You said it yourself," J'onn spoke. "You're afraid. You don't know what it will be or if it will kill you."

"So what if it does?" I asked him. I've never really given the idea of abortion a thought really. I know that before I was born my mother had to have an abortion because the baby she and dad had conceived had some serious medical problems. Angie, Molly and I were all IVF babies. Mum was pretty clear with me when I hit puberty that I might have trouble getting pregnant. I never really asked about Frankie.

"I cannot help you with the emotional side of things," J'onn informed me. "This is your decision alone to make. I know your friends and family will try to make you decide on what they agree to. Whatever you agree to-your friends will have to support you no matter what your decision is or they are not good friends."

"You're not bad for the Hulk," I told him.

"Do not call me that," he replied. "May I take some samples?"

I groaned. "Again? I'm gonna start calling you Dracula." I stood up and followed J'onn to the medical bay where he took some blood and set about testing it whilst I played around with stuffing a pillow under my shirt.

J'onn's communicator went off and he answered it, talking low enough that I couldn't hear him. He turned to look at me. "River-Richard just called-Bruce informs me that you have, and I quote, run away."

"Hey!" I objected. "I did not run away! Honestly what does one expect me to do? Immediately go in for a good old fashion lying in? Shut myself up and come out only after I give birth? You can tell them all to go fuck themselves. End quote." I stood up and walked off in the direction of the training room to have one-on-one with a punching bag.

"Well this is most certainly interesting," a woman with ebony hair smiled, "River Quinn, yeah? I'm Diana Prince."

"J'onn never said that there was anyone else here." I frowned. "Nice to meet you Diana."

"Do you want to train with me?" she questioned, all six foot of her standing there waiting for an answer.

I paused. "Um-can I ask you a question? I mean besides that one?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Bruce told me you're an Amazon," I spoke, "like an actual Amazon born on an island and that you're immortal?"

She nodded. "Yes. I trusted Bruce with that information however I suppose he told it to you for a reason."

"So you guys give birth how?" I questioned. "Do you like keep fighting whilst you're having a baby or what?"

Diana shrugged. "We do. Our women still train and go out on patrols and in battle until the baby is born. From what I understand of your history texts, Amazons of history did the same thing. Are you pregnant?"

I nodded. "Four weeks along. J'onn is worried cause with what's in my blood and the blood of my fiancé that the baby could kill me"

Diana shrugged. "Pregnancy is what it is-pregnancy. You're not sick. You're not dying. You're not crippled. You may get tired from what I understand about human women-the first trimester is particularly tiring. I would take pride in the fact that I was growing another human being inside even if it is only for a short time."

"So what do I do if I freeze up or something?" I asked. "Do I hang the suit up forever and settle down with a life of dull and boring meaningless days? I love doing what I do."

Diana shrugged. "Keep doing it. We Amazons do not sacrifice our life or stature to raise children." She approached me with a smile. "The life of a hero is all over you." She took my hands, "it's written all over your hands. The gods couldn't have built a better hero if they could. Did you still wish to spar? I get so little time to spar with formidable women."

I grinned. "A chance to spar with Wonder Woman? Are you nuts? Of course!"

* * *

The penthouse was in complete darkness when I returned home around midnight covered in a mass of scrapes and bruises. My sparing match with Diana Prince had certainly been a memorable one-she was even careful to hit me not around my torso.

My eyes twitched when I realised that I wasn't really alone. "Oh my god so this is the part where you guys sit me down and we chat about how I'm suddenly a fragile flower?" I laughed, turning the light on. "Oh man the whole cast is here. Oliver. Felicity. Sara. Suki. Diggle. Charlie. And Roy."

"What the hell happened to you?" Roy demanded to know. "You're covered in bruises!"

"Shade versus Wonder Woman, who will win?" I laughed. "So suppose everyone knows the current situation and feels that they should put their two cents worth in like they have the right to? Is that it?" I asked, getting insanely furious. "You have no right!"

"I have a right!" Roy shouted. "I'm going to be a father! Are you seriously going to take that away from me?"

"AT THE EXPENSE OF MY LIFE?" I yelled back. "No! I make the decision. Not you! Not Oliver! Not Bruce fucking Wayne! Not anyone!"

"I think you should do both," Charlie spoke up. "Hell-why can't she?" the girl asked when everyone looked at her. "Why can't she save the day and have a family? All you did was stick your dick in it Roy," she told him, "another reason why men have it so easy. This isn't ye olden days where men work and women breed. Fuck all of you who think otherwise." I raised an eyebrow, I could see she was angry but no exploding pipes. "Fight crime till your suit no longer fits then take the back seat as tech support," she suggested.

"I gotta agree," Sara answered. She jumped up and came over to me. "I don't know if anyone other than me has said this but congratulations _'ukht_." She hugged me. "You're gonna be such a kick ass mum."

"I still don't like this," Oliver spoke up. "Sara and I will take over Roy's training in case he loses his temper. Is that acceptable?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"So I get no say in this?" Roy spat.

Charlie bit her lip and rolled her eyes before she stood up. "Everyone out," she told them. "Let's go see how many vodka shots Sara and I can do before we pass out."

"You're eighteen!" Oliver told her.

"Oh like you never drank under age!" Charlie argued back. "I've even got a fake ID."

Roy and I sat down on the couch where we sat in silence for about half an hour before he spoke. "I don't like this River, I really don't. Talk, dark and rich won't like it either."

"Pregnancy is what it is," I shrugged, quoting Diana. "I'm not sick. I'm not dying. I'm not crippled. I can still fight-what hurts right now is everyone's lack of faith in me. I can see it in your eyes. Like you won't be able to trust me out in the field any more. I'm a diseased, fragile flower."

Roy ran his hands over his head. "Will you at least take it easy? I mean the usual morons you deal with aren't patrolling the streets. People like me are and possibly people like Charlie. Promise?"

I nodded. "Yes. I promise. All I ask is you stick by me whatever happens. Okay? I still haven't even decided yet if I can do this. Okay?"

Roy nodded and pulled me over to him so I was curled up into his side. "I got a call from Moira today-you haven't picked a colour for your wedding party yet. She was pretty insistent. You're also going dress shopping tomorrow. Hopefully those bruises will fade."

"She's got a hard right and left hook," I muttered. "Took a while when Superman hit me as well." I looked up at him and smiled, this was kinda nice.


	35. Chapter 35

**++++++ So in this chapter there's a few little things I hope you like.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Five**

"Damn this traffic sucks balls," Charlie moaned from the backseat of the Porsche. We were on our way back from dance practice with Austin so she was lying in the backseat and I could hear her stomach growling in hunger from here.

"Is your stomach going to eat you from the inside out?" Suki questioned from behind the wheel. "It's making disturbing growling sounds." Suki was now mine to train, previously she had been Oliver and Sara's but now she was mine since they were training Roy. She wasn't too bad, her close combat skills were getting better but she was still better at long range.

"I think there's been an accident," I frowned, sticking my head out the window to look ahead. I couldn't see much apart from a few flashing lights and a truck overturned. "We'll just have to wait, not like we can go anywhere."

"So how did the due date scan go?" Charlie asked. Whilst she'd been at practice Suki had come with me to my due date scan since Roy wasn't able to come.

"May 11th little baby Harper should come into the world," I answered. "The OBGYN is a friend of Bruce's so she knows the logistics of what is going on. I have to go in to see her once every month to get samples for study." So after much consideration, I had decided to keep the baby which I do admit everyone was thrilled about. Felicity was teaching me how to utilize the computers in the lair for when I decided it was time to step aside.

Suki looked out the window when someone ahead screamed. Seconds later an explosion rocked the bridge, actually making it sway backwards and forwards followed by a second explosion underneath the bridge. "I have a bad feeling about this," the girl spoke, looking around as people ran. "There's a chemical smell and then there's a C4 smell."

"You can smell it?" Charlie asked. She opened the sunroof with a frown and climbed out. "River! There's a car gonna go over the bridge!" she shouted as a third explosion took out a section of the bridge where the burning truck was. People were thrown everywhere, there had to be some casualties which made me think instantly of Slade-he'd been far too quiet of late. Suki and I managed to get out of the car before running along to other cars helping people out.

Charlie threw her jacket back into the car and slid off the front as she took off running to the car balancing over the edge. The ground underneath was shaky as I scrambled back into the car to grab our bags, there were some things in them that couldn't afford to be lost.

"CHARLIE!" Suki screamed. "River!"

I climbed out just in time to see the car all over the edge, noticing that there were people inside. "GET OFF THE BRIDGE!" I yelled at Suki as a news helicopter flew overhead.

Charlie took as many steps back as she possibly could then ran straight at the edge, diving over. I ran to the edge, Suki coming up beside me as we watched the car and Charlie fall straight at the water, hundreds of meters down.

"She'll never survive that," Suki whispered.

Suddenly a giant hand burst out of the water below, reaching up as if to grab the car and Charlie. We watched in total awe as the water around the bottom of the giant hand turned into solid ice, making its way up the arm, freezing just in time to grab the car. Charlie's body hit the hand with a thud, the crowd that had gathered on the edge of the bridge to watch gasped as she rolled off the edge, a second smaller hand gently grabbing her in its palm. After what felt like forever, the hand cracked open, Charlie was standing there like nothing had happened at all. In the first hand, the people trapped inside the car all managed to get out, standing on the ice hand worried it would collapse at any time.

"Oh my god," I whispered as people around us started taking pictures and videos. The age of smartphones ladies and gentlemen.

"We have to get her before the helicopter does," Suki whispered.

Charlie looked back up at the bridge and waved before she leapt straight into the water, disappearing from sight.

"Where will she go?" Suki asked me.

"Back to the lair," I shrugged. "There's police everywhere and we can't leave the car otherwise we can get in trouble for leaving the scene. We'll just have to wait…on the other hand…wow…look at that." There were two giant ice hands sticking out of the river underneath Star Bridge and a huge chunk of road missing where it used to be. The gap was wide-wide enough that it would take weeks, if not months to fix.

"Why do I get the feeling that the city is getting cut off from everything?" Suki asked me.

"Because it is." I replied. "Slade's gonna make his move soon and we have to be ready. I thought he'd been too quiet of late."

This made me feel sick…what lengths wouldn't that man go to to kill everything Oliver loved?

* * *

A few hours and a couple of interviews later, Suki and I came back to the lair-the sound of vomiting was the first thing we heard when we got there. Roy had come to SCPD to pick us up when the cops let us leave. Hopefully I could get my car back in a couple of days.

Oliver was leaning up against a table beside Diggle and Sara whilst Felicity was holding Charlie's hair whilst she threw up in a bucket. "Twitch! Suki!" Oliver called out, crossing to hug us both. "Glad you guys are okay…we saw the news."

"She just dove off the bridge, Ollie," I sighed, dumping my bag on the table. I crossed to help Felicity, I tied back Charlie's hair to make it easier for her to throw up. "Is she okay?"

"She used up a lot of power," Felicity answered. "I don't know how these abilities work exactly but I took a sample of her blood and looked at it, it's like she got the Flu or something. Her body is missing a lot of vitamins and minerals so she's reacting the only way she can. And she keeps passing out."

"She feels wet," I frowned.

"Yeah well," Sara coughed, "look at her hand." One of the hands holding the side of the bucket was completely see-through like water. The hand was holding shape but it was still disturbing. "When she made a joke the other day about the key to her abilities been behind a locked door-well I think she kicked the door down."

"She's right here!" Charlie coughed, sitting up. Her entire body was pale, very pale and she looked unwell. She fell back on the ground and Felicity hugged her. "Just kill me now. I don't understand how I did it."

"The media caught it pretty quick," Diggle confessed. "Patricia Tesla even gave her a name. _Aphrodite_."

I snorted. "Aphrodite? Really?" Looking down, Charlie had fainted again. "Roy can you get her home? I'll go to the chemist on the way home and pick up some vitamins to get her back on her feet. We can talk about the baby when I get back." I tucked a strand of hair behind Charlie's head, pausing when I noticed how much paler it was in contrast to the rest of her hair. It made me think-we needed to know what was going on with her body and I knew just the alien to do it.

 **++++++ And no, Aphrodite is NOT Charlie's vigilante name. It's just a name the media gave her ++++++**


	36. Chapter 36

**++++++ Sorry but I should have got this out last night. I fell asleep like 700 words in and woke up at 1 am sitting on the couch. Now i have a massive neck ache. Anyway, i finished it for you guys before work.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Six**

It had been more than a while but tonight it was just Shade and the Arrow out just like old times. We were investigating the attack on Star Bridge, trying to see if we could find any evidence of Slade at the scene.

" _This is ridiculous_ ," I frowned, collecting samples of explosive residue. " _More than ridiculous. If Slade is trying to destroy the city he's doing a shit job_."

" _He's making up for his promise to destroy everything I love_ ," the Arrow answered. He stood on the other side of the bridge taking more samples. " _I don't know how to protect my family and keep them in the dark at the same time._ "

" _I don't think you can,_ " I told him. " _My family knows about me and Peter will take care of the girls and Frankie. He has an exit strategy. He's a cop-it's what he does._ " I put a bottle in the top of the test tube and stood up.

" _Hand on I'm coming over_ ," the Arrow announced seconds before he landed on the ground beside me. He grinned. "Just like old times huh?"

" _Before we became our own little army_ ," I laughed. The two of us walked across the bridge looking at the damage. The city was quiet, usually at night there was life but it was silent. It felt a little something like a post-apocalyptic scene. " _So I wanted to ask you something and well I didn't want to do it in front of everyone else,_ " I spoke up. " _Well two things actually_."

" _Shoot twitch,_ " he shrugged. " _Ah wait-that's my job._ "

I chuckled. " _Well-first of all, I want you to give me away_ ," I told him.

He stopped dead in the middle of the empty road. " _What about your step-father?_ " the Arrow asked.

I raised an eyebrow. " _You're my island cast away,_ " I answered. " _It just fits better if you do it. You're like a brother to me_."

" _I'd be honoured twitch_ ," he smiled.

" _And little Harper here's going to need godparents,_ " I continued. " _Would you be the godfather?_ "

" _I have too many godfather jokes right now_ ," the Arrow joked as we continued walking. " _I'd be absolutely honoured, twitch. I assume you've picked Felicity as her godmother?_ "

" _I ABSOLUTELY ACCEPT!_ " Felicity screamed over the coms. " _DEAR GOD YES! OH MY GOD!_ " We both laughed as Felicity started shouting out on the other end of the coms. I'm pretty sure she was jumping up and down in excitement. " _I NEED TO BUY MYSELF A PAIR OF FAIRY WINGS!_ "

" _What you and Mr Green do in the privacy of your bedroom is none of my business_ ," I snorted.

" _Do you mind?_ " Sara spoke over the coms. " _Shade-your phone was ringing so I answered it. Your step-father needs Oliver to get to QC immediately. Thea's been kidnapped. The video was left with Miss Rochev this afternoon. She apparently just got to it._ "

I grabbed the Arrow the moment those words hit my ear. " _You should go back_ ," I told him. _I can handle this. I promise._ "

" _That's my sister!_ " he told me. " _It has to be Slade. It has to be. We have to go back._ "

"You go," I nodded, "go and get changed-get to QC-I might just break in for a consultation okay? This smells all kinds of fishy. First the bridge is blown up, now Thea's missing and Isabel gets the tape?" Isabel who was Robert Queen was going to leave his family for until Thea broke her arm in a riding accident-Thea who wasn't even his child. Isabel who has a lot to get revenge on the Queen family for. I slapped myself in the head. " _God I am so fucking stupid!_ " I gasped. " _I'll meet you at QC!_ " I took off running for my bike and dialled Roy.

" _Are you at Binan?_ " I shouted when he answered.

" _Yeah why?_ " he asked.

" _There's a file hidden in the electrical room_ ," I told him. " _Labelled Isabel Rochev. I need you to grab it for me and meet me out the front of Binan. It's gonna be a quick stop. Thea's missing. I need you to do something with it for me._ "

Roy went quiet. " _Is she okay?_ "

" _Talk later,_ " I answered, hanging up. I started my bike and sped off.

* * *

Entering Queen Consolidated as Shade was a lot easier than I thought to be honest.

Everyone was in Isabel's office, just talking. I expected there to be lots of police everywhere but there wasn't at all. Just Isabel sitting in Oliver's desk.

"You know I rather like this," Isabel smirked, getting to her feet. "It's bigger then my officer. You can take the mask off River, I know it's you."

"Where's Oliver?" I snapped, turning the voice distorter off.

She rolled her eyes. "None of your business. It's a shame you didn't get here in time to see him go."

"This is about his father isn't it?" I asked her. "Because Robert left you threw a tantrum worthy of a five-year-old and came to see your revenge."

Isabel just smiled at me. "None of it matters. We'll get what we want in the end. You and your merry band of thieves won't get in our way. Impressive by the way-the girl on the bridge-where did you dig her up?"

"That's none of your business," I snapped. "She's safe and out of your reach." And that was true. Charlie was up in the Watchtower with J'onn as he tried to find out how exactly the particle accelerator had affected her. "And I assume that when you say we-you mean Slade Wilson and yourself?"

"Very good," she smirked. "You're not completely hopeless after all. I have a message for you from Slade. He extends his offer for you and his daughter to join him. If you refuse, nothing will save you."

"Yeah you can tell him to go fuck himself," I replied. "And that's Suki's answer as well."

Isabel came around the side off the desk, stepping over something as she went. The front of her business suit was covered in blood. "You can fight me or you can save your step-father. Your choice."

I gasped. "Peter!" Peter was lying on the floor putting pressure on a gunshot to his chest, I could see one in his leg and another in his shoulder. I ran over to him and checked his pulse. "Oh my god!"

"She's a bitch," he muttered.

I stood up and turned around, Isabel had a gun pointed at me. "You know that won't work on me," I snapped.

She raised it a little higher so it was aimed at my head. "I don't think you'll survive a bullet to the head," she lowered it a little, "or the stomach. Poor, stupid baby."

A gun shot rang out across the room followed by a second.

Isabel collapsed on the ground revealing Diggle and Sara standing behind her. Diggle lowered his gun with that stoic look on his face. "You guys are supposed to be smart, this had trap written all over it."

"Diggle-stay with Peter, call an ambulance," I ordered him. "Sara-we have to find the Queen's."

Diggle nodded as Sara and I ran out.

It was going to be a long night.


	37. Chapter 37

**++++++ Another day, another chapter. This one took me longer than I had originally though.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Seven**

Felicity, Suki and Roy were the only ones in the lair when we returned. The IT tech was walking backwards and forwards muttering under her breath about Oliver whilst Suki and Roy leant against the wall staring at what I had assumed was Felicity but was actually Laurel Lance in the flesh.

"Laurel!" Sara gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Laurel shouted at her sister. "What are you doing here? Is this seriously what you've all be doing?" she snapped. "River Quinn! Did you lose your freaking mind on that island?" she demanded to know. "There's four suits here! Start talking."

"How did she get in?" I muttered to Suki.

Suki shrugged. "I've no idea. She just waltzed on down the stairs like she owned the place and started going off her tree. Won't tell us who told her. Roy won't let me get it out of her."

"You're talking to me!" Laurel seethed. "River-give me one good reason to not call the police."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Well-obviously you know judging by my suit that I'm Shade?"

"Obviously!" Laurel hissed.

"I'm the Black Canary," Sara told her sister. "And the fact you got in here means you know that Oliver is the Arrow."

"And the blue suit?" Laurel asked. "You?" she scowled, pointing at Suki.

"Hey!" Felicity snapped long enough to stop pacing. "She wishes."

"YOU!" Laurel balked. "YOU!"

"Yes me!" Felicity shouted.

"Laurel who told you about us?" I shouted, cutting in between the two shouting women. "Laurel! Whoever told you is partially responsible for the problem at hand. Thea, Moira and Oliver are missing and my step-father is probably on his way to the hospital right now with Dig."

Laurel stared me down. "It was Blood. Sebastian Blood. He told me. Told me how to find this place and the code to get in. He said he had a meeting with Queen Consolidated's new CEO."

"So Isabel wanted control of QC?" Sara asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah-probably wanted it all along. When I signed the shares over to Moira there was a clause in the contract that if she was to ever sell or sign them over-Bruce Wayne had to approve. Isabel couldn't have complete control of QC even if Moira signed them over. It was my safety net."

"That's a smart safety net," Laurel nodded.

"I'll take Blood," Sara volunteered. "He might be able to volunteer some information."

"I'm coming with you," Laurel told her sister. "And this isn't up for debate, Sara. We will find Oliver so I can kick his ass for lying to me."

"I'll change," I replied, "there's someone I need help from. She might be able to help us. Suki will you come with me?"

"What about me and F?" Roy asked.

"Charlie will be back soon," I told him, "keep them both here. Isabel mentioned that Slade's impressed with her powers. It either means he wants it himself or that he'll kill her so she can't help us."

Roy nodded. "You just be careful," he told me, coming over to kiss me. "You keep yourself and that jellybean safe, okay?"

"You're pregnant?" Laurel shouted.

Sara grabbed Laurel's arm and yanked. The Lance sisters walked off to argue with each other.

"I don't understand!" Felicity finally spoke to me. "I've tried every way I can-even doing it in my head to find them but they're just gone. Why didn't Oliver fight back?"

"Because his mother and Thea were targets," I answered. "They were probably already gone. Oliver will be okay-I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Felicity warned me.

I hugged her tightly. "Oliver will be okay. I promise," I whispered in her ear. I went and changed into my civilian clothes before heading out to meet Suki by Diggle's SUV. I threw her the keys. "Dance studio where we picked up Charlie up earlier."

"Why?" Suki asked me. "What are we picking up?"

"Her name's Tessa Morgan," I answered as Suki drove. "She helped when a while back. She told me that if I ever needed help that I should ask. So here's me, asking."

"What about ARGUS?" she asked me. "I still work for them-I'm just on an extended holiday. Ms Waller takes a very personal interest in Oliver."

"We may need to use that for a later date," I assured her. Suki pulled up to the curb and I got out. "Wait here-beep twice if something happens." I jumped out and walked up to the locked dance studio.

There were lights on inside so I just bashed on the window without breaking it. A few seconds later I saw Austin's face and he frowned before coming to open the door. "What?" he asked.

"She's here for me," Tessa spoke from behind Austin. "Let me out, please." Minutes later Tessa came out tucking a sheathed blade in the back of her ripped yellow jeans. "So you've got a problem, huh?"

"My friends are missing," I answered. "I don't know how you can help but I know that you can. Why is that?"

She laughed. "Because whilst you were unconscious in hospital I implanted the suggested in your head. I came to Starling originally to see Austin but to be honest I decided to stay purely for the reason that this city is restless. The disease that infests this city will only get worse. Sure it has some good resistance but you can't fight forever." She opened the car door and hoped in the back seat. "So I'm gonna need some blood," she told us with a grin. "Any one of your friends will do. Usually it'll take a few hours but seeing as though you appear to be in trouble, blood will do."

"We've got some of Oliver's blood at the lair," Suki answered. "Hello-Suki Wilson."

"Tessa Morgan," she answered. "Tell me what is going on." I told her everything that was relevant to the situation whilst she hung out the window smoking a cigarette. She listened patiently and quietly, muttering every so often and writing things down in a ratty old notebook. Suddenly Tessa leant forward and sniffed Suki. "Left sleeve kid."

Suki frowned and rolled her sleeve up to show a tattoo on her arm of some kind of weird lettering. "Why? And did you just sniff me?"

"Have you ever met John Constantine?" she asked her.

Suki went a little quiet. "Um-y-yes I have. Why?" She sounded a little worried at that name. "Do you know him?"

"We're old friends," she grinned. "Save his British ass more times than I can count. We go way back." Tessa threw her smoke butt out the window, suddenly laughing. "Oh good god-Oliver Queen-stuck on Lian Yu? John told me about him-he owes Oliver for saving his life! Debts don't transfer over sweetheart," she laughed.

Suki frowned. "River…John Constantine could-I mean can-do some unusual things. Like something I can't explain unusual. She's not like Charlie unexplained."

"Oh that's precious," Tessa snorted. "You're just too stupid to understand the concept of magic. Just as stupid as that fucking drawing on the wall behind the toilet."

"What drawing?" Suki frowned. "A mum and a kid?"

Tessa laughed. "Oh fuck off! That was you! I hate that fucking drawing! Every time you go to take a piss and there it was-I think I kicked the wall in."

Suki was strangely quiet about that. She drove the car into the lot behind Verdant and Tessa jumped out.

The three of us headed back inside where Suki proceeded to get some of Oliver's blood. Tessa grabbed the bag off her and threw the contents of a bowl of stale chips on the floor. She used a knife from her pocket to cut open the bag which she poured into the bowl. She stuck her finer in the red liquid and then licked it. "Oh-type O Negative."

"That was disgusting," Felicity whispered, hovering beside me to watch what she was doing.

Tessa put the bowl on the table and used the same finger to draw a line in the middle of her head and underneath each eye before finally on her chin. Afterward she proceeded to drink the rest of the blood inside the cup.

"Fuck me," I whispered.

Tessa gagged a little but managed to keep it down. "Shit tastes like rusty nails…"

"Holy crap!" Roy gasped when her eyes turned completely red, the colour of blood. "What is that?"

"It's magic," Suki answered. "There are things in this world, Roy, that define explanation-ARGUS knows about a lot of them. If you keep on this path, you will find out about it. Superman is an alien for fucks sake. Just don't say anything."

I bit the inside of my mouth. Yeah I totally didn't know that.

Suddenly Tessa grabbed the table in front of her and gritted her teeth. She heaved and a few seconds later, threw up everything in a bloody mess on the ground. "I found him-he's outside the city, forest-you're gonna need a body bag."

Felicity gasped. "Oliver?"

* * *

Not Oliver.

Not Thea.

It was Moira.

 _You're gonna need a body bag_.

Tessa's words rang in my head as I stood there in front of the SUV. We'd found them alright-just outside the city.

Moira Queen was dead.


	38. Chapter 38

**++++++ On a role.**

 **I need a vote here on two issues.**

 **Do I keep Roy Mirakuru enhanced or do I cure him?**

 **Do I bring Thea onto the team in the same way she is on the series or my other idea is to have Thea with Malcolm and be the Heir to the Demon in a good and proper sense as a member of the League of Assassins? This will essentially be keeping Roy as Arsenal on Team Arrow and not sending him away like they did in the show.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Eight**

Exactly five days after the death of Moira Queen we all found ourselves getting ready for a funeral in our own way. Certain truths had come to light the day the Queen's were kidnapped. Thea now knew she was Malcolm Merlyn's daughter and she knew that Oliver was the Arrow. It didn't take her too long to piece together who the rest of us were.

Things were different, they felt different.

Whilst the rest of the city carried on with their gossip and their lives, we mourned in our own way. I slept a lot, not only helping baby Harper get bigger but also taking some time to try and understand how I felt. Roy worked, sometimes he just lay there beside me and brushed my hair or we spoke about baby names. No one had heard from Oliver or Felicity but I had it on good authority that they were okay and holed up somewhere. Peter was in the hospital, all the bullets hadn't hit any major organs so the doctor seemed to think he would be out soon. Laurel was with Thea, helping her arrange the funeral whilst Sara, Charlie and Suki took care of the city streets. Not that they were bustling too much with crime. I wanted to help Thea but after the third time of her shutting the door in my face I gave up.

Today, however, was the day that we all had to get out of bed and be at the church to say our final farewell to Moira Queen. Roy had had gone ahead early to pick up some flowers for the funeral. There was a knock on the door and thinking it was the driver, I opened the door to find Malcolm Merlyn standing there. I stepped back a little but he held his hands up in some kind of gesture.

"I'm not here to cause any harm to you, River," he assured me, "or your baby."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay-how the fuck do you know that?"

"The hospital that you were in after you had that accident," Malcolm replied, letting himself in. He closed the door and walked over to the couch to take a seat. "You seemed to be the best person to come and talk to about Thea."

"What about Thea?" I asked him.

"You need to persuade her to come with me," he told me, "to get her out of the city. She'll get hurt."

"Like you care!" I snapped. "Tommy's dead because of you! Your own son! You need to leave!"

Malcolm frowned but he stood up. "You know, River, when you and Oliver came back from that island I expected something broken, not what you have both become."

"We're a pain in your ass," I scoffed. "Just admit it, Merlyn. Thea won't go with you. You know that. What else is it that you want?"

"Moira was my friend," Malcolm answered. "We may have tried to kill each other in the past but she is still my friend. I would have approached Oliver but I cannot seem to locate him."

"None of us can," I answered. I checked the time and sighed, "you can't come. Everyone thinks you're dead."

Malcolm pulled a white rose out of his coat. "When Moira and I were seeing each other, I would bring her white roses. They were her favourite. I wanted to ask if you could give this to Moira for me. I did love her once."

I took the rose off him. "Someone might mistake you for a decent human being…before you go," I frowned, "I-I want to ask you about my mother."

"It was after you died," Malcolm answered, walking towards the front door. "A few months after you died that she came to me and asked about Nanda Parbat, what I was doing there and that she had heard some rumours about a League there. She said she wanted in."

"Yes because I wanted her to destroy the city," I snorted.

"A mother's love for her child is forever," he told me. "As is a father's love for his child. I was denied the opportunity to raise Thea as mine. It would suck for someone to deny you that same opportunity."

I grabbed Malcolm around the throat and lifted him up against the wall in anger. "You fucking lay a finger on my child no League of Assassins will keep you safe. No one, nothing will ever keep you safe. Ever again." See that accepting look in his eyes, I lowered him to the ground and bent down to grab my shoes. "Let yourself out." I snapped before I stormed out. I whistled and Midnight came bounding out of the bedroom, meeting me at the elevator just as the doors opened. "Don't forget to leave my town before the end of the day," I warned him before the doors closed.

* * *

A lot of people were at the church when Roy and I arrived. I managed to make my way to the front where Oliver sat with Felicity, Walter, Thea and Suki. I sat down beside Oliver and leant against his shoulder. On his other side, Felicity clutched his hand like he was going to run away if she let go.

" _Kak ty derzhish'sya?_ " I asked him.

" _YA chuvstvovat' onemeniye_ ," Oliver answered. " _Lyuboy iz vas mozhet byt' dal'she ... on voz'met vse, ot menya, yesli ya ne sdamsya_."

" _Vash pervyy oshibka dumat' nikto iz nas ne mozhet pozabotit'sya o sebe_." I replied. "We're not leaving you Oliver. None of us," I whispered was the priest raised his hand to silence the buzzing church. I've never believed in the existence of god-I mean how can he be so cruel as to let people suffer the way he does?

Is it gods will that children suffer at the hands of paedophiles?

Is it gods will that good people suffer through years of cancer and chemo before ultimately dying anyway?

Is it gods will that thousands die in tsunami's or earthquakes when people like Malcolm Merlyn go free and continue to live another day, unpunished.

This priest, this man who spills lies from his mouth just as easily as a con-artist spews lies from his mouth gives me the shits. Was it like this seven years ago when they buried me and Oliver? Did everyone believe the lies? Were we in a better place? No. There is no such thing as a better place or a life after death. There's nothing.

The first people to speak spew lies about their love for this woman.

The only honesty comes from her family. They speak of love and think of memories that they hold dear-Like Oliver's memory of his first day of school and how scared he was but Moira held his hand and told him it would be alright. I melted into Roy and listened to everything in a daze. Suki spoke about not knowing the matriarch but how robbed she felt being denied that chance. Thea spoke of lies and how they brought a family closer.

My first memory of Moira was from the hospital after we were rescued.

 _An immaculately dressed woman waved me in. She gave me a soft smile and came over to hug me. "You must be River. I'm Moira Queen, Oliver's mother."_

 _"_ _Hello Mrs Queen," I nodded._

 _"_ _Please, call me Moira," she urged me. Moira Queen does not seem like the type of person to be called by Moira unless it was by anyone of her social class. At least that was my opinion of her. "Are you looking for Oliver?"_

 _I nodded again. "The doctor said I could go home," I whispered. "I wanted to see Oliver, I haven't seen him since they separated us."_

 _Moira dug around in her handbag and produced a business card. "River, if you ever wanted to talk, come around and see Oliver, call this number and someone will come and pick you up. You are more than welcome in the Queen house at any time. Day or night."_

 _I reluctantly took the card. "Thank you, Mrs Queen."_

Turning, I put Malcolm's white rose on her coffin and instead of going to sit back beside Roy I walked out, feeling nauseous. Oliver must have gotten up and followed me. "This isn't fair!" I snapped. "Damn it, Oliver!"

Oliver hugged me from behind. "Before she died, she asked me to have your wedding at the mansion. Celebrate her life instead of mourning her death. The one time I've spoken to Thea she's taken off where mum left off."

"How is Thea?" I asked him. "I've tried to go see her, help, but she's so angry at me…she extended her arm of friendship to me when we came back. She helped me and I repaid her by lying to her and treating her like a moron."

"You can make it up to me by letting me do this," Thea suddenly spoke up. She came up behind us. "No more lying-I want to know everything. Your secrets got mum killed and they're not going to kill me. Tell me everything."

 **++++++ Loose translation of the Russian:**

How are you holding up? _Kak ty derzhish'sya?_ I feel numb _YA chuvstvovat' onemeniye_ Anyone of you could be next…he'll take everything from me if I don't give myself up

 _Lyuboy iz vas mozhet byt' dal'she ... on voz'met vse, ot menya, yesli ya ne sdamsya_

Your first mistake is thinking none of us can take care of ourselves

 _Vash pervyy oshibka dumat' nikto iz nas ne mozhet pozabotit'sya o sebe ++++++  
_


	39. Chapter 39

**++++++ I have an announcement to make. There will be a time skip between S2 and S3 that covers River's pregnancy. When the next part of the series starts, River will have already had her baby. Saves having to cover the messy thing about pregnancy.**

 **Guess the sex of the baby if you want.**

 **Thank you for your reviews regarding Thea/Roy.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Nine**

Thea fussed over my dress for the millionth time with a bounce in her step. The ceremony would in no way be one of those grand affairs with hundreds of people, it was small-just friends and family, just the way we wanted.

"I wish you would have invited more than just forty people," Thea frowned. "This should be huge. I mean look at you-you're fucking stunning. Mum had this huge vision of hundreds of people."

I rolled my eyes. "Roy and I spoke. We don't want a big wedding. A hand fasting ceremony is intimate. Private. A private affair where Roy and I to become one being. One soul. One heart. He will know what I know. I will know what he knows. Besides, it's in memory of Moira that we're doing this now and hundreds of people aside, I think we should keep this small."

Thea sighed. "Alright. Not like I can do anything about it anyway."

"Thea" Oliver spoke. "Leave River be. She's made up her mind. You go ahead, Walter is outside waiting." Oliver always looked ridiculously handsome in a suit but standing there ready to give me away…I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't here. Like I was someone else. Someone who was happy and could be forever. Oliver looked at the time and smiled. He was as happy as he could be for someone whose mother he had only buried last week. "Coming? Not too late to skip out now. I can have a jet ready to take you back to Lian Yu."

I scoffed and stood up. I was wearing just my wedding dress, electing to wear no shoes for two reasons-I didn't want to and my feet were killing me.

"Gosh I'm so going to cry," Felicity whispered, trying to fix the veil on my head. "I promise I won't cry. I promise. It'll ruin my makeup." She kissed me on the cheek. "We'll go outside. Don't be late."

Everyone left the room leaving Oliver and I alone. "You're missing something, twitch," he told me. He opened a jewelry box and pulled out a necklace with two R's on it, entwined and embedded with amethysts and rubies. "This is my gift to you."

I let him put the necklace on and turned to hug him. "Thank you, Oliver! God I wish both our mums were here."

"Let's get this over with twitch," Oliver whispered.

I was both excited and nervous for this day. The day that my father should be giving me away was a fantasy long-since forgotten.

My bare feet hit the soft, damp grass beneath my feet, I was gliding. The guests stood when we came outside. And the music started playing. When Oliver and I came to the start of the aisle, I saw Roy and everything stopped. He beamed at me as Oliver and I supported each other down the grass path.

The celebrant stood there with a fake smile on her face. I suppose it was her job to look somewhat happy but come on, make people believe it.

"Hey gorgeous," Roy whispered.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, sunshine," I told him.

"Roy and River," the celebrant spoke, "today you are surrounded by your family and friends, all of whom are gathered to witness your exchange of vows and to share in the joy of this occasion," the celebrant announced with a smile on her face. "Let this be a statement of what you mean to each other and the commitment of marriage you will make."

Roy winked at me and I grinned. That sudden nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach was gone as I held Roy's hands in mine.

"When you love someone, you do not love them all the time in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It is an impossibility," she spoke making Roy roll his eyes at me. "It is even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love and of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in the terror of the ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity, when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity, in freedom. The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, not forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now."

I squeezed Roy's hands tightly and he squeezed mine. From behind me I could hear Felicity sniffing and muttering about promising herself she wouldn't cry. Behind Roy, I could see Oliver standing there positively beaming with pride.

"Relationships must be like islands," she continued. "One must accept them for what they are here and now, within their limits-islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, and continually visited and abandoned by the tides of life. Roy and River have chosen to incorporate the ancient Celtic ritual of hand fasting in their wedding ceremony today. Hand fasting is a declaration of intent where the couple clearly states that they are marrying on their own free will. Roy and River, know now before you go further that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real ideals that give meaning to this ceremony and to the sanctity of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are declaring your intent before your friends and family as witnesses. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?"

"Yes," we answered.

"Roy and River, please look into each other's eyes," she instructed. Yeah we were pretty much already doing that, I thought as she draped a violet silk rope over our hands. "River, will you share in Roy's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

"I will," I answered.

"Roy, will you share in River's pain and seek to alleviate it?" she asked.

"I will," Roy smiled.

"And so the binding is made," she announced, wrapping the rope around once. "River, will you share in Roy's laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in him?"

"I will," I answered. _  
_

"Roy, will you share in River's laughter and look for the brightness and positive within her?" she asked.

Roy nodded. "I will."

"And so the binding is made," she announced again, wrapping the rope a second time. "River, will you share in Roy's burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"I will," I answered. _  
_

"Roy, will you share in River's burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?" she asked.

"I will," Roy smiled. _  
_

"And so the binding is made," she continued, wrapping it a third time. "River, will you share in Roy's dreams?"

"I will," I answered. _  
_

"Roy, will you share in River's dreams?" she questioned.

"I will," Roy smiled. _  
_

"And so the binding is made." Damn this was taking forever. "River, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"I will," I answered.

"Roy, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?" she asked him.

"I will," Roy smiled.

"And so the binding is made," she spoke again. "River, will you honour Roy as an equal in this union?"

"I will," I answered.

"Roy, will you honour River as an equal in this union?" she inquired.

"I will," Roy smiled.

"And so the binding is made," she announced for a final time. "Roy and River, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. May these hands be blessed this day. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter, and guide for each other. I will now ask you to seal the vows you share with each other by the giving and receiving of rings. Mr Queen, I trust you still have the rings?" she asked.

Oliver grinned and took them out of his pocket, handing them to the celebrant. He winked at me. "Told you I wouldn't loose them, twitch."

I laughed.

The celebrant cleared her throat to catch our attention. "The perfect circle of the ring symbolizes eternity. The precious metal came from the ground as a rough ore and was heated and purified, shaped and polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. Now, Roy and River have decided to forsaken the traditional vows for something they each wrote themselves. Roy, would you tell River how you feel?"

Roy cleared his throat. "When we first met, you totally creamed some guy in a back alley fight to save my ass." I bit my lip as a series of gasps and laughter rang out through the crowd. "I gotta admit, the idea of some rich girl coming to help me without wanting something in return didn't even occur to me. What amazes me that you became my everything so quickly and the idea of being with you from now til the day we die makes me content. We're gonna raise kids and look after grandkids together and become crotchety old people that feed ducks in the park every day at eleven am. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Felicity sniffed, muttering to herself.

"Roy, bet you never realised it occurred to me to keep on driving they day of that fight?" I asked him with a smirk. "Fortunately the angel on my shoulder got the better of me so I came back to help. We had what you would call a rocky start but I will say in the end I got what I wanted and that was you. When I was stuck on Lian Yu, I couldn't help what wonder at the idea of what could have been if I hadn't gotten on that boat? If given the opportunity to go back with the knowledge I have, would do it all again? You bet I would. No hell, no island, no barren wasteland would be as bad as the idea of loosing you or living without you."

"Roy and River, on behalf of all those present, and by the strength of your own love, I pronounce you married," the celebrant announced. "You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Roy yanked me in for a kiss. The world could have ended right in that moment but I wouldn't have cared because right now I had what I wanted and that was just enough.

Everything else was tomorrow's problem.


	40. Chapter 40

**++++++ It's reception time!**

 **And Isabel is back!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Please excuse me if you find anything that seems weirder then usual but I have a concussion from an accident today.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty**

The reception was a mixture of sadness and happiness all round. People had come to celebrate our vows but to also mourn the loss of Moira Queen. Bruce was the one who threw out the entire board of Queen Consolidated when a few of them were caught talking business and making snide remarks about a wedding and a memorial. Never mind this was to honor Moira who we all wish was still here.

After the ceremony, Felicity, Charlie and I disappeared up to Moira's room where there was a dress waiting, picked out by the family matriarch for afterwards so I didn't ruin my dress. It was a stunning, yet vivid violet color that had a few layers of fabric all at different lengths, one sleeve and nice lacing throughout the dress.

Whilst I sat there staring at the girl in the mirror, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to back before the day started. I'd been looking for Peter and found my still recovering step-father kissing Martha Kent with utmost affection. It made me laugh as I thought about it-love knows no age.

"So what do you think?" Charlie suddenly asked as Felicity was taking pins out of my hair to let it fall back down. "Boy or girl?"

I frowned. "I haven't really thought about it to be honest. At least it's not twins."

"Girl," Felicity answered. "You're going to have a girl. I can't imagine you raising a boy. Does your head feel better?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. No more pins digging into my head. How do women do it?"

Charlie shrugged. "Who the fuck knows? Why a girl, Felicity?"

Felicity shrugged. "I dunno. I suppose cause I've seen the way River is with her sisters and it just feels right that it's a girl. You'll have a girl than maybe a boy in a few years." She dropped the pins in the bin and looked out the window. "Oh crap," she whispered. "We have company."

Charlie and I came up to the window and looked out at the driveway to see Isabel Rochev getting out of a dark car-one that we had seen drive off with Slade inside. The fact that she wasn't dead was cause for incredible concern. It pretty much only meant one thing-the Mirakuru. "Charlie, try and stall Oliver-bring Clark and Bruce if you can. We might need rational heads if this is some kind of attack."

"Why them?" Felicity asked.

"Clark's probably the only one who can stop me from ripping her head off," I snapped. I turned and walked out, this time wearing just a set of ballet flats on my feet, the same color as the dress. My girls followed me down the stairs where I made a right and went out the front door with Felicity. Tessa was outside having a smoke, she dropped it and put it out with her boot when she saw us coming out.

"You're not welcome here," Felicity told Isabel. "After everything you've done you just think it's okay to waltz in here?"

Isabel smirked. "I thought I'd come and wish the happy couple well being for the rest of their two weeks because that's all the time you have. Two weeks."

"You need to leave," Tessa warned her.

"And who are you, little mouse?" she demanded to know.

"Just tell Slade Wilson that Tessa Morgan sends her regards," she answered. "He knows exactly who I am. We've one of those relationships where I kick his ass and he takes it like the little bitch he is. And you can tell him I said so. Like the name Deathstroke frightens anyone."

Felicity had her hands on my shoulders, them being there was just enough to stop me from getting into a fight with the creature in front of me. "It doesn't matter who she is-she's right. You're not welcome here. Despite the fact you had a hand in murdering Moira Queen and almost murdering River's step-father and a cop, Stellmoor International has cut you off, the media know every little dirty secret-you're not the world's most popular person right now."

"I don't recall seeing your name on the guest list," Bruce deadpanned as he came out. "Ms Rochev, you need to leave."

"Mr Wayne," Isabel frowned. "And who are you?"

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet," Clark answered. "I'm a friend of River's." He put his hand on Isabel's shoulder. "You really need to leave cause we've got a couple of pissed off cops inside and all I gotta do is give out a shout and see how many of them it takes to arrest you. Not many I doubt."

"Two weeks, River," Isabel warned me. "All of you-two weeks and you'll regret every life decision you've ever made." She turned around to get back in the car just as Oliver and Roy came out.

Bruce stood in front of Oliver, shaking his head. "Not today, Mr Queen. This is important for your mother and River-okay?"

"What did she want?" Oliver demanded to know.

"She was warning us," I answered. "She says we have two weeks to make our peace."

"We need to find a cure for that Mirakuru," Felicity frowned. "Sure we know Slade is dangerous without it but that only makes Slade dangerous. Not his army of drugged up criminals."

"How about we talk about this after the wedding?" Clark suggested. "I mean if this was Lois I'm sure she'd go ballistic about talking business at our wedding."

"STAR Labs," Charlie squeaked behind Oliver. Everyone turned to look at her. "STAR Labs…take Roy's blood and drop it off at STAR Labs-if anyone can come up with a cure for this it will be Harrison Wells. As much as I hate the man for what's he's done. He'll be able to come up with a cure."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "As much I enjoy being the victim of a vampire-how can you be so sure?"

Clark sighed. "Well at least I tried." He shrugged and headed back inside to find Lois who was more than likely with Martha and Peter.

Charlie shrugged. "I can't be sure but STAR Labs is in Central City and away from all this crap. There's no way that Slade will know this. Make it out that I'm running back home that I'm frightened and I don't want to fight. I can't take any of you with me cause you've all got targets on your back."

"Are you sure?" Oliver suddenly questioned. "What if they come after you?"

"I either die or I live," Charlie replied. She had a serious look on her face. "I chose this. I chose to become a vigilante and fight crime. Personally I don't think I'm ready but if I don't do this and someone else does we could be in serious trouble."

"The fact that you don't think you are ready means you are ready," Bruce assured her. "I brought something for you that I've left in my motel room."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Her suit," he replied.

Charlie's face lit up. "Really? My suit?"

"Guess it's not fifty after all," Roy joked.

"I'll bring it by tonight," Bruce promised her.

Charlie grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne!"

"So if STAR Labs can put the cure together, how do we test it?" I asked knowing the answer the moment the question left my mouth.

"We test it on me," Roy answered. "As much as I like having the same strength as you, River I'm the only one they can test it on. None of the other Mirakuru infected guys are just gonna lay down for you to test it on. So test it on me."

"Thank you, Mr. Harper," Bruce nodded.

Roy slipped his hand in mine. "There's food, Mrs. Harper. I don't know about you but I'm starving and I haven't eaten all day."

"Gladly, Mr. Harper," I replied. "But first I want to talk to you in private."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist. "Use the guest room," he muttered as we walked back inside.


	41. Chapter 41

**++++++ I apologise in advance if this is a little shot but it's sort of a build up chapter I suppose.**

 **You'll notice there's been a bit of a jump in time with River's pregnancy as well.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own +++++++**

 **Forty-One**

About half an hour later, Roy and decided it would be a good idea to return to the reception. When we came down, Thea met us at the bottom of the stairs with a cross look on her face. "Have you guys seen our cousin?" she questioned. "The photographer wants to do a family photo or something and needs Suki."

Roy shrugged. "Last I saw her she was at the open bar with Richard Greyson."

I groaned. "Okay-I'll go look for her. Roy-you go find Bruce who will get that blood sample. I'll send your cousin your way, Thea," I assured her.

Thea cocked her head to the side as Roy kissed me and left. "She's not really my cousin anymore, is she?" she asked. "I mean she's a Queen by blood-I'm only a Queen by name."

"Thea," I sighed, "Oliver isn't my brother yet I look to him like one. Felicity isn't my sister but I look to her like one. A very wise man once said that family doesn't end in blood and I add my own edition to that statement-family doesn't have to be blood. Do you think, even for a second, that just because Malcolm Merlyn donated some sperm that he suddenly takes the place of Robert?" I came down the last remaining stairs and hugged her, surprisingly she hugged me back. "You'll always be Robert's daughter. Just because half the genetic material belongs to a moron doesn't mean shit."

"How can you be like this when your mother did exactly the same thing?" Thea whispered. "Both your parents were part of this like mine were-how can you just stand there and tell me it's going to be okay when it's not? With everything that's going on and you say it's okay like it actually is going to be?"

I shrugged. "One day at a time, I suppose," I answered. "My parents are complicated-if I let them get to me I'd be a mess. You're heading that way, Thea. Starling City is literally poisoning you."

"So what?" she asked me. "You think I should leave?"

"Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are going after everything Oliver loves," I explained to her. "Slade murdered your mother. You're in the crossfire. Do you honestly think that Oliver can concentrate and save this city if he's worried about you?"

Thea was silent. "No. He can't. Because Thea Queen is weak that's why. I've asked Oliver to train me like you all train Suki and Roy and Charlie but he won't. Oliver even banned me from asking you."

I glanced down at her feet and paused when I saw she actually had a travel bag sitting on the ground. "Malcolm," I breathed. "The photographer doesn't want to do a photo does he?" I asked. "It's a diversion."

"I'm leaving," Thea answered. "Malcolm is taking me away from the city for this reason. Like I said, Thea Queen is weak. And no matter what it takes, I will be strong."

I hugged her a second time. "I don't like this-I don't like this at all. Malcolm cannot be trusted."

"Well neither can you or Oliver," Thea replied. "How many years did you lie to me? To your friends and family?"

"Well to be perfectly honest this all started with the one percenters in the first place," I informed her. "After Rebecca Merlyn died Malcolm came up with the plan to cleanse the Glades. Your father wanted out so Malcolm had the boat blown up. If this is the man you intend to take off with just know that he's got more blood on his hands then anyone and you'll end up like him if you keep going."

Thea huffed. "Thank you for the advice, River. But I think I can handle it."

"I would have trained you had you asked," I told her. "Oliver doesn't always have the best judgment when it comes to family rules and Oliver rules. If things get too hard to handle with Malcolm please call me and we'll come and get you."

"Can you give this to Oliver?" she asked, handing me a letter.

I nodded. "Yes. Come on, if you're determined to do this, I'll see you out." Thea picked her bag up and the two of us walked outside where a limo was waiting for her. I frowned when I saw Malcolm standing by the open door. "You've got balls I give you that. At my wedding for fucks sake."

"Thank you for delivering the flower for me," he replied. "It was Thea's idea to do this now whilst everyone was distracted."

"You could help you know," I suggested. "You were trained by the League of Assassins. You could help us. Another skilled hand is always appreciated. Despite the fact you tried to kill a whole bunch of people."

"I'd rather not," Malcolm answered truthfully. "This is Oliver's problem and he needs to fix it. Before we go, I noticed the red head standing out here having a cigarette. Just be careful associating with her, she's dangerous. More so than anyone you have ever come across." He stepped aside and Thea climbed inside. "Good luck, Mrs Harper."

I stepped back and watched the limo drive away, shaking my head. Heading back inside, I closed the door just in time for Dick and Suki to come down the stairs chatting away. "Are you two freaking serious!" I snapped, hitting them both up the back of the head.

"Ouch!" they both shouted.

"River!" Dick objected.

"I am not having a homicide at my wedding cause you deflowered Oliver's last remaining relative," I snapped. "I'm already gonna have a hard time explaining that Thea just left with Malcolm and here you two are screwing around."

"River-" Suki started.

I cut her off. "I get it, you're a big girl and you can do whoever you want but please not now! Isabel Rochev just gave us two weeks to get our shit together before we're dead. Keep it in your pants till then!" I separated the two and walked off to find my husband.

Roy was having what appeared to be a serious discussion with the twins. The closer I got, it dawned on me that they were demanding to know when they would get a niece or nephew. I sighed and shook my head with a laugh. "I think we should tell them shouldn't we?" I asked him.

"Tells them what?" Peter questioned from his wheelchair beside Martha.

Roy put his arm around my waist. "We're having a baby," he answered.

Angela and Molly screamed and practically barrel rolled me with hugs.

Martha smiled. "How far along are you, River?"

I paused, counting over the weeks. "Almost thirteen now I suppose."

"Congratulations," she smiled. "Peter, could you say something before you combust?" she asked him.

"Hey have you guys seen Thea?" Oliver questioned, joining our circle. "Something about a family photo?"

I sighed. "Oliver-we need to talk."

Seeing the letter in my hand, Oliver grew pale. "Where is Thea?"


	42. Chapter 42

**++++++ Could get a few done today. It's like 30 degrees here today so we're all indoors keeping cool. Usually today I'd be at the pool but it's too hot outside.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Two**

Charlie left the following morning.

It was early but Diggle took the girl to the train station and she left under the name Melanie Swan. I was worried we'd get caught out but a few hours later, the girl messaged Diggle to tell us that she'd arrived. Oliver was furious when I told him I'd let Thea go, my argument was that there was no way I could have stopped her, she wanted to go. After reading his sisters letter, Oliver calmed a little but he was still angry and now had Felicity working on finding her.

Thea Queen had seemed to vanish off the face of the planet.

The wedding was in the papers-like every single one so it made sneaking off to the lair for training and grouping incredibly hard since everyone wanted pictures of the newly married couple. But we managed. It was easy falling into a routine of training and sleeping and eating, preparing for whatever Slade had in store for us.

The honeymoon had to be postponed, I had no idea where we were going but I couldn't be selfish enough to run away-wherever it is we were going.

Four days after the wedding, Laurel called to say that Sara had just up and left during the middle of the night saying something about going to see an old friend. Whatever it meant to Sara, wasn't as important as what it meant to us-we were down one experienced warrior as well as Charlie.

That same day, Suki had received a call from Amanda Waller herself. The woman didn't give Suki a chance to argue for some more time. She was to meet her and there would be no arguments. So we were now down Suki, Charlie and Sara.

We'd come to the conclusion that if anything, Slade would be using the sewer system to get his enhanced soldiers out, we just didn't know where or when. Once we did, it was Diggle's job to blow it sky high, trapping the enhanced thugs and thieves from bringing havoc to our city.

We were trying to destroy or hide any equipment that Slade would need to mass produce the Mirakuru. Usually we'd go out in teams of just two once we found what we were looking for.

A week until our supposed deadline of surrender or die, the lair was compromised.

It was just me, Laurel and Tessa there that night whilst the Arrow and Cypher, along with Diggle and Roy went to blow up the Applied Sciences Division at Queen Consolidated, not trusting that Isabel had another way into the facility. That had taken a lot of planning but eventually Oliver had come to the conclusion that it was the only way to handle the equipment inside.

Much to Oliver's chagrin, I'd jumped at the chance to start Laurel off in learning how to defend herself. And honestly-she wasn't too bad for a lawyer.

"You've got to anticipate my movements," I told her for the millionth time. "Trust your gut." I lightly patted Laurel on her stomach area. "This will tell you what you need to know but at the same time you need to pull your core strength from it." We were on the training mats, both covered in sweat from the past two hours of training. Tessa on the other hand was sitting perfectly balanced in the middle of the bar about mid height on the salmon ladder eating Thai from down the road. Laurel liked Tessa, the two actually hitting it off the moment they spoke. "Trust your gut, Laurel."

Laurel sighed. "How did you learn all of this?" she asked.

"Slade's ex-partner," I answered. "His name was Billy Wintergreen. He was working with a mercenary called Edward Fyers and Fyers found me first. Wintergreen trained me up. Taught me how to kill, how to fight. Slade was my next teacher. After that it was Sara and the League of Assassins who taught me. I've had a few different teachers of the years. Some you've even met but I can't tell you their identities. Some were at my wedding."

Laurel's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Batman. Superman. Wonder Woman. Nightwing," Tessa blabbed. Laure and I both looked up as Tessa was hanging upside down now. "It's easy to see if you concentrate long enough. Heroes, vigilantes…you all have blood on your hands…on your souls…all warriors do."

Laurel took a deep breath. "Well that was deep and meaningful." I suddenly tripped Laurel and she fell flat on her ass with a groan. "River! That wasn't necessary!"

"It most certainly was, wasn't it, Miss Lance?" Slade spoke up.

Laurel and I spun around to see Slade standing there like he owned the place. Cyrus Gold and Isabel were with him. Isabel was wearing a black outfit quite similar to Slade's, complete with the Deathstroke mask. "Well fuck," I muttered. I yanked Laurel behind me. "You run-out the back."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

Isabel laughed. "How precious?"

"We can do this one of two ways," Slade informed me. "You can tell me where the Skeleton Key is that you have hidden here and live the remainder of you week, or you can die and I'll find it anyway."

"Or you can fuck off," Tessa spoke up. I don't know how or why but Tessa stood right behind Cyrus with a very sharp looking dagger in her hands that reflected light off its silver surface. She suddenly and rather violently shoved it right through his back as easy as one cuts through butter. A few seconds later she yanked it out. The street thug collapsed on the ground, not moving, not getting up. Isabel moved to draw one of the two swords she had on her back but Tessa slammed her hand into Isabel's chest, sending her flying through a whole bunch of tables and equipment like a ragdoll, ultimately sending her right through the wall and into the alley. She stepped over Cyrus Gold's body, stopping only to clean her dagger off.

During that time, Slade had drawn his sword and was actually holding a live grenade in his hand. "Catch," he simply said before tossing it at Tessa's feet.

Tessa threw her arm out and some kind of bubble appeared around both Laurel and myself seconds before everything exploded. Fire and debris flew around us but whatever that bubble was, completely protected us from the explosion. It stayed for a few more seconds before it flickered and died.

"TESSA!" Laurel yelled into the dust and flames.

"TESSA!" I yelled alongside her. I looked around to see if there was anything left of our cell phones. Through the wreckage of the lair, we could both make out a shadowy figure.

"YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" Tessa shouted back.

"YEAH WE'RE FINE!" Laurel replied. She found her phone on the ground near the wall, luckily it had just a cracked screen and wasn't actually broken so she called Diggle knowing we couldn't get through to Oliver or Felicity cause the computers were totaled-again.

Tessa came out through the smoke and dust, clothing torn and burnt but not a scratch on her. "He got the key," she answered. "I hate that son of a bitch." She sheathed her dagger and looked around at the damage, shaking her head. "I hope you guys have a back up base," she teased.


	43. Chapter 43

**++++++ There's a surprise at the end of the chapter for you.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Three**

"Aren't we a bunch of sore losers?" Laurel muttered as she sat on the couch in Queen Manor still covered in dirt and dust from the attack on the lair. We'd told everyone that we would meet them here to get away from the cops and emergency services that were coming towards the lair.

"Speak for yourself," Tessa laughed.

"Thank god none of you were hurt," Felicity huffed as she sat on the couch. "Had you been inside when the explosives went off you'd all be dead."

The three of us looked at each other and nodded. On the way over, Laurel and I had agreed not to say anything to each other about Tessa and what she had done. Magic indeed. I'd explained it to Laure as best I could but she just fussed over the magician to see if she was okay.

"Yeah," Laurel sighed. "Not wrong."

"None of you would have been there if you'd just listened to me!" Oliver argued. "I told you training Laurel would be a bad idea. The loss of the lair we can handle, but losing any of you isn't acceptable."

"Look who I picked up on the way here," Diggle announced, standing beside Charlie.

I jumped up and crossed over to hug her. "Thank goodness you're okay!" I gasped.

"Gee I'm fine thanks River," Diggle deadpanned.

It was at that point that I noticed he had a large gash in his head and Roy wasn't with him. "Diggle-where's my husband?" I asked.

"I found Diggle cornered by some Mirakuru soldier," Charlie confessed. "Well I thought it was a Mirakuru soldier-it was Roy."

"He's been weird and jumpy the past couple days," Diggle confessed, slumping down as Laurel jumped up to check his head wound. "We all decided to keep you out of it River because Roy could hurt the baby if you went after him. Charlie chased him off. I did manage to get a tracker in his pocket before they got him though."

The whole time I sat there, my eye was twitching. Tessa put her hand on my shoulder and kept it there to make me grounded.

"And it's useless now that the lair has been destroyed," Laure sighed.

Felicity paused. "Um-well not entirely. We um-we have a backup. After what happened to the Watchtower we found somewhere for a new lair in cause the arrowcave got attacked." She looked at me and cleared her throat. "It's a combination of both our spaces, actually. Bruce helped design it. I used your shell company to by an old gym. They had a bomb shelter underneath-it was supposed to be a surprise. All we have to do is boot the computers up and we can find Roy in-say-forty-five minutes."

"I've got some Ketamine in some arrows ready to go," Oliver assure me.

I stood up, glaring at him. "You should have told me. I appreciate the concern but you should have told me." I whistled and Midnight came running out. "Come one girl, you and I are going to track daddy down."

"River," Oliver objected.

"Bite me," I snapped.

Oliver groaned and followed me outside. "River! This is serious! We didn't tell you because if you and Roy ended up in a fight and you lost the baby can you imagine what that would have done to him? And to you?"

I sighed. "Okay. I can see why you kept it from me. But honestly-you could have told me and used the same argument."

"You two better get back in here," Felicity shouted. "Suki's back!"

Oliver and I looked at each other and rushed back inside where Suki was pouring herself a glass of whisky. "What happened?" Oliver asked. "You've been gone a few days."

"Meetings with Amanda Waller happen on her time," Suki answered. "But ARGUS are aware of the situation. They won't help."

"So what then?" I asked. "Is it just us? We have six days left, my husband's gone crazy and who knows how many Mirakuru enhanced soldiers Slade has. Seven versus the world."

"Well look what I have," Charlie grinned. She dug around in her backpack and pulled out a cooler bag. Inside that cooler bag was roughly fifty small vials of clear liquid. "These can be fitted to arrowheads and dart guns. Cisco was in awe that you needed his help," she told Oliver. "They work. So once we find Roy-stick him with one of these and Doctor Snow is sure it will cure him."

"I'm not done yet," Suki announced. She shifted a little. "Amanda told me that if we can't halt Slade's army, there's drones ready to launch. She'll destroy the city. I told her I quit."

"This is bad," Charlie frowned. "I say we go and look for Slade. We don't wait six days for him to come to us. We go to him."

"Tessa," Felicity spoke uneasily to the girl. "Can you do what you did the other day to find Oliver?" she asked her. "The blood thing?"

"What blood thing?" Oliver asked.

Tessa shook her head. "No-I can't. The blood needs to be recent-within a month or two recent. Do you think that anywhere would have some of Slade's or Isabel's blood from during that time frame?"

"What blood thing?" Oliver asked again.

Felicity sighed. "Tessa used your blood to find you after you were kidnapped," she explained as the girl's phone started ringing. She stepped out to take it with a smile on her face. "It was like magic or something."

"Magic?" Oliver asked her.

Laurel and I looked at each other. She shifted and cleared her throat. "We weren't outside when the lair blew up," Laurel confessed. "We were inside. Tessa shielded us. The bomb blew up at her feet but it didn't harm her."

"She's a friend of John Constantine," Suki informed him. "Remember John?"

Oliver sighed. "Great. Just great. Slade we at least understand but bringing magic into this is when it becomes different."

Tessa came back in looking a little pale. She cleared her throat. "I-um-I have to go. Okay? We'll-we'll talk later." She didn't wait for an answer before she grabbed her bag and headed out the front door.

"So let's go to the secondary lair and sort this shit out," I suggested, not worrying about Tessa at the moment. "I want to find my husband."

* * *

No one really paid us any attention when the six of us got to the run down building called _Gary's Gym and Boxing Ring_. The place was boarded up but we managed to get in via the back door. Dust covered every surface on the inside, there were cob webs on just about anything and I'm pretty sure I saw a rat. There was a kitchen in the back of the gym that showed considerable foot traffic mostly leading to an old double door fridge

Felicity opened the doors, inside there was a set of stairs leading down. Everything was clean in here, the stairs were lined by LED lights on the floor and more every few feet on the roof. The stairs went on for about fifty meters until we hit solid ground.

"Oh my god we have a batcave!" Charlie squealed in excitement.

There were white reflectors installed in an organized way throughout the bunker, along with several glass panels containing equipment and arrows. Various storage containers containing various material were double all across the floor. There was a semicircle of computers where any of us could sit and watch the monitors and also watch the mats set out in front of it watching us train. Oliver's bow sat on a specific glass case beside a case holding a mannequin with the Arrow suit. Next there was a case for Felicity's Katana that sat beside a case holding a mannequin with Cypher's suit inside. This was followed by a case holding a mannequin with the Black Canary suit and her staff inside. My suit was next to Sara's. A case held my sias blades as well as my boe staff sat beside that. A small square case sat next to my suit with a watch in it. I never noticed but it was similar to the watch that Charlie was wearing. There were two more empty cases-I'm guessing that these were for Roy and Suki. A series of cots were lined up against the other wall and right at the end where the last cot was sat a change table and a bassinet for a baby as well as a dog's bed for Midnight.

"Welcome to Arrowcave 2.0," Felicity grinned.


	44. Chapter 44

**++++++ It's heating up now!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Four**

Half an hour later whilst Felicity was working on tracking Roy, cursing every so often, I decided to take Midnight outside for a pee break. The dog took her time but as she took care of business, Tessa appeared practically out of nowhere and she was covered in blood.

"Tessa!" I gasped. I ran over to her, the blood was fresh, her eyes were red from crying but she looked too pissed off to care. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"You need to suit up," she sniffed. "No more waiting."

"Whose blood is it?" I asked her.

"It's Austin's," she sniffed. "He rang and I answered but it was that horrible witch. By the time I got back there was a sword sticking out of his gut and a message telling me that time was up."

"Shit!" I swore. "Come inside, clean up."

"No!" she snapped. "You owe me!"

"RIVER!" Laurel shouted. "YOU NEED TO COME DOWN HERE!"

Tessa and I rushed back inside where over a radio on the computer, police were talking about an attack on SCPD. "What the fuck?" I hissed.

"What happened?" Felicity gasped, seeing the blood all over Tessa.

"Isabel killed Austin," I whispered. I looked around, Charlie was fixing some arrows with the cure and Diggle was loading dart guns. "Explosives?"

"Ready to go," Diggle nodded.

"I will look for Slade," Oliver told everyone. "Felicity stuck her hand up to find Roy and bring him back here to try the cure. She's the best cause of her shield. Suki-you're with Diggle and the explosives. River-"

"Will help me kill Isabel," Tessa cut in.

I wanted to help in the search for my husband but the little peanut inside me was telling me that this was a bad idea. So Tessa and Isabel it was.

"Charlie-"

"Police station with Laurel," the girl answered. "If it was my mum I'd be there so quick it wasn't funny.

Laurel nodded. "Thank you Charlie."

"Suit up!" Oliver shouted. "Tessa-there's some clean clothes in the cupboard on the wall there. You look to be the same size as River."

Tessa nodded and walked away in a daze.

Those of us with suits hurried to put our outfits on, the sounds of panic reaching us down here in the lair. The sound of a phone ringing cut through the odd silence and Laurel answered. She was quiet for a little bit before hanging up. "Sara's outside," she told everyone once we gathered.

"Charlie!" Diggle shouted suddenly.

The girl was pulling her shirt off with a laugh. "Diggle-clothes don't do me any good in this situation. I don't need them." She pressed the surface of the watch she was wearing and suddenly a silvery grey substance started spreading across her skin like spilt water. It slowly covered her whole body until she was covered in a skin tight cat-suit. A section of the skin broke off and in a creepy fashion formed the domino mask to hide her identity. "Wayne Tech nanites," she answered. "It's an experimental material for soldiers on the battlefield. Bruce said I could use it." There was a symbol on the middle where a belt would have been-the Japanese kanji for the word _Pisces_. Two sides of the one person. That was Charlie.

"Pisces?" I asked her.

Charlie grinned and nodded, looking sideways at Felicity who smiled. "Pisces."

I shrugged. "I've heard worse. Heard better. Did you see Barry whilst you were in STAR Labs?" I asked her. She completely ignored me.

"Alright everyone the station is eighty-eight!" Felicity called out. "Eighty-eight as in the Crazy Eighty-Eight cause I was watching _Kill Bill_ a few days ago.

I laughed and pulled my mask on as the rest of us did before we headed outside. Each of us half expected Sara to be alone, however she was not. The girl was dressed as the Black Canary and surrounded by several members of the League of Assassins as well as Nyssa ah Ghul.

"SCPD has over a hundred reports of masked men attacking the city," Felicity called out, monitoring the feeds. "They're coming from different locations all across the city. Blowing up the sewers won't do any good."

"Slade Wilson anticipates your approach," Nyssa frowned. "A simple cave in will not stop him. These men will not refrain from killing anyone that gets in their way. If you want to survive, Oliver, you have to start killing again."

"Oliver, I'm coming with you," Suki told her cousin. "Diggle can go with Laurel and Charlie. He'll be more help coordinating a civilian assistance than I will. You need my help."

"No," Oliver shot back. "Felicity take Suki with you."

"Oliver!" the girl argued.

"You shouldn't even be here," Oliver argued back. "I told you before you left that you were leaving."

"And I told you I was staying!" Suki snapped. "Send me away afterwards but right I will not look over my shoulder for the rest of my life in fear of Slade Wilson."

Nyssa laughed. "And your soldiers could use some work." Tessa pushed passed Oliver and stopped in front of Nyssa. She sized the girl up for a few minutes before walking around the assassin.

"Good luck," I told the team. Each of us were worried, you could see it-but we had our game faces on and ready to go. I whistled to Midnight and the dog and I chased after Tessa. "How do you propose we find Isabel?" I inquired.

"Austin said she was going to Queen Manor to find Thea," Tessa answered.

"Austin's dead," I frowned, "you said it yourself."

Tessa raised her arm suddenly and smashed the window in of an abandoned car. "Yes. I know. Magic is a handy little thing," she snarked at me as she hotwired the car. "It can do all sorts of things like find a lost millionaire or find your dog or summon ghosts. His ghost told me. Isabel think's you've got Thea held up at the manor under guard. She's going to kill her for what you all did to her. She doesn't know Thea left with Merlyn." When the car started, she got up and climbed in giving me no choice but to follow her example. Midnight sat in the backseat just waiting.

Tessa wouldn't stop or take anytime to help anyone that tried flagging us down on the way through the city. She took back allies and side streets before finally hitting the open road on the way to Queen Manor. Overhead we both took note of helicopters hovering above the city like they were monitoring the situation.

"ARGUS," I muttered. "Man I hate that Amanda Waller."

Tessa was quiet. I guess she was gearing up mentally for the fight ahead. I was as well. Isabel was dangerous and I was unsure if the two of us would successfully take her on infected with the Mirakuru. I had a fair few injections of the cure on me so I guess it really came down to who wanted it more and right now-my bets were on the seething magician beside me.


	45. Chapter 45

**++++++ Another day, another chapter and four days til Christmas.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Five**

What caught my attention was the flames.

My jaw dropped as I watched Queen Manor burn in a horrific blaze of roaring fire.

Tessa suddenly stopped the car, slamming her foot on the breaks. Standing in the middle of the road was Isabel dressed in her wannabe Deathstroke outfit looking incredibly furious.

" _We need a plan,_ " I warned her.

"I have a plan," Tessa answered, getting out of the car.

"This would be so much easier if you tell me where Thea Queen is," Isabel seethed. "I might even let you live." Her eyes widened a little when she saw Tessa standing there beside me. "How is it possible that you survived that? You should be dead."

" _First of all,_ " I spoke, putting my hand on Tessa's shoulder to keep her steady. " _Thea is with Malcolm Merlyn. Member of the League of Assassins. Far out of your reach. Did you honestly really think that she'd stay here?_ "

"She didn't think at all!" Tessa spat.

"You know I was thinking of putting a bow on your friends head as a present to you," Isabel smirked at Tessa.

" _TESSA NO!_ " I shouted as she ran at Isabel. Two Mirakuru enhanced thugs came out of the trees. I grabbed the loaded dart gun strapped to my thigh, firing two shots, hitting them in the shoulders. Time to see if the STAR Labs cure actually works.

The bigger of the two laughed. "What's that?"

" _It's called a cure, fucknut,_ " I snapped. I shot them both a second time, " _and Ketamine for nap time._ "

Isabel struck Tessa across face and struck down with her sword. The magician met her with her own dagger. "You are sorely outmatched," she teased as I drew my sias for the first time in a while.

Tessa smirked. " _Ouroboros_ ," she whispered. The dagger glowed and extended, turning into a larger version of itself. "There's things in this world that you don't understand and never will."

Isabel drew her second sword and struck at Tessa's waist. I blocked, trapping the sword and yanking up, almost ripping it out of her hands. She kicked me in the knee, knocking me down to the ground, Tessa punched her in the face and swung her sword out, cutting through Isabel's armour and into flesh. A look of fear spread across her face. "That's not possible!" she shrieked.

Tessa spun around, landing a kick to her wound, forcing her to drop the weapons she carried. I flung a sia around and threw it at her, hitting her in the shoulder. Isabel stumbled back as I loaded the dart gun with the cure, ready to inject her with it but Tessa got there first. She picked up the fallen weapon, slamming the end of the sword into Isabel's face. She dropped the weapon on the ground and dipped her fingers in the blood pouring from her broken nose. She drew some kind of symbol on Isabel's head and whispered something in her ear. Seconds later she raised her sword, cutting off her head. "That's for Austin you psychotic bitch!" she snapped.

I walked over to Isabel's body to free my weapon from her flesh. I cleaned the blood off on her clothes and touched my headset. " _Isabel is dead. We've two guys down outside Queen Manor. If you can, call the fire brigade. I'm sorry Ollie, she burnt it to the ground._ "

Silence.

" _Focus on the mission_ ," the Arrow snapped before the line went dead.

" _I've sent a communication through to ARGUS_ ," Cypher answered. " _They've given us four hours to clean this up otherwise mushroom cloud. They're blocking exits and entrances into the city with soldiers._ "

" _Can you film it?_ " I asked her. " _Get everything you can off CCTV and private cameras. Once this is over I want to send Waller a big fuck you bitch_."

" _I've found Roy, talk later_ ," Cypher told me in a hurry before her line went dead.

"Gee your friends are super talkative," Tessa muttered. She kicked Isabel's corpse a few times before she spat on it. "What?" she asked, seeing me look at her.

" _What was that thing that you did?_ " I asked her.

"Cursed her soul to purgatory," Tessa answered. She got into the car and waited for me to get in. "When people die four things happen to your soul. You go to heaven, hell, purgatory or you stay here. I cursed Isabel's soul to purgatory and bound her existence to the realm. She will never have a way out. It's literally the worst fate anyone could endure."

" _Remind me not to piss you off,_ " I snorted. I looked back at the burning manor and bit my lip. " _Police station_?" I asked her. " _Or Slade?_ "

"You need to track down blondie and be with your husband," Tessa told me. "I can drop you back at the bunker and you can track from there, okay?"

" _What about you?_ " I asked her.

Tessa chuckled. "Gonna go save a lawyer and her daddy," she answered.

* * *

After Tessa had dropped me back off at the new lair, Midnight and I dashed inside. I hadn't expected to see the place completely trashed. " _What the bloody hell happened here?_ " I muttered.

"RIVER!"

I ducked and rolled just as Roy tried to hit me from behind. " _Roy!_ " I snapped. I pulled my mask and wig off, taking a look at him. How had I not noticed he was ready to snap like he had? "Roy-it's me, it's River."

"Yeah I know," he laughed. "The lying bitch. I know exactly who you are."

I glanced around, spotting Felicity leaning against the wall, bruised and bloodied. "And you bash Felicity to prove a point?" I asked him.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk," he snapped. He swung a pipe at me, I raised my arm to block it and extended my staff out.

"Jesus!" I snapped. "What the hell set you off!"

"Just a little sick and tired of being told what to do by you and the rest of your little gang!" he snapped, punching me in the face.

I stumbled back a little but quickly gathered my footing before I struck out, getting Roy in the gut. He grabbed the staff and yanked me forward, elbowing me in the face. I blocked a strike to my stomach and struck upwards.

Roy stumbled back a little dazed and shouted in pain when electricity shot through his body, Felicity standing behind him. "The Ketamine didn't even phase him," she tried to explain before Roy threw her straight through our nice new computer set up.

"Hey!" I shouted. I slammed the staff across his face and he lunged at me. I tried to duck but he grabbed a chunk of my hair, sending us both sprawling to the ground. It made me realize why Oliver and the rest of them had kept this from me in the first place. I guess it took spousal fights to the next level. He pinned me to the ground and wrapped his hands around my throat.

I struck at his arms but Roy refused to move them, using his weight against mine to put enough force on my throat. As my vision started to go black, Felicity stabbed a Mirakuru cure arrow into Roy's back before she hit him in the side of the head with a computer hard drive. He collapsed and the techie pulled me out from underneath him, the two of us slumped against a bunch of broken crates on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Let's just sit here for a minute," Felicity breathed.

"Wasn't Suki meant to be with you?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "She was pulling people out of a bus, I lost her."

I closed my eyes and my head hit back against the crate I was leaning against. "I wonder how everyone else is doing?"


	46. Chapter 46

**++++++ On a roll today.**

 **There's a cliffhanger surprise at the end for y'all.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty-Six**

Felicity helped me get Roy up on one of the examination tables and set him up to a monitor. As I sat beside my husband and watched him sleep, Felicity set about to start cleaning the lair and try to get a working computer going. I squeezed his hand gently and just sat there waiting.

"Is this all we do now?" Felicity asked me. "Wait?"

"You go find Oliver," I told her. "My place is here with Roy-I want us to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. Oliver needs to be with his love. He needs you. Oliver thinks that he can do everything alone when he can't."

"River-you're his partner," she objected. "You guys started this together."

"I'm someone else's partner now," I smiled softly. "Oliver needs a new partner. And that's you. He loves you and you love him. If we don't win this battle we all die. And I'm going to die here with Roy.

"We're not gonna die," Felicity assured me. She got to her feet and went to resupply, stopping once more by us once more. "But-you know-just in case-thank you." She hugged me tightly and ran out leaving me alone with my husband and my dog.

* * *

If I was going to die tonight, I was not dying in my suit.

Leaving Midnight on guard, I searched through mess that Roy had made looking for spare clothes. I managed to find some sport shorts and a red tank top as well as Roy's red hoodie which I put on before sitting back down beside him.

It had been a few hours since Felicity had left. Every so often I'd hear over the coms about someone taking down a Mirakuru soldier or killing them but nothing from Oliver and Felicity. It was looking more and more like we were going to die.

"You know we never went over names?" I whispered, talking to him.

"I hear Oliver is a good name for a boy," came a voice from behind me.

I looked up and grinned seeing Oliver standing there looking like he's been hit by a truck. "Ollie!" I squealed, running over to him. "Is it over?" I questioned, hugging him tightly. "Are we all gonna die?"

Felicity shook her head. "Got him in the back with the cure. Amada Waller has a special prison for Slade to stay in."

"Where?" I asked.

"Lian Yu," Oliver answered. "Glad to see you're okay twitch. I was worried."

"We're okay," I assured him. "Felicity stabbed him in the back with the cure. The Ketamine wasn't working."

"We're going to do a last minute round up," Oliver informed me. "We need to resupply. Charlie thinks we got them all."

Felicity practically glided over to the only computer that was working and sat down. "Okay. According to this we have over a few hundred reports from the police saying that the army is arresting and taking the Mirakuru guys with them-oh no-Laurel's father in in hospital in a coma."

"Has anyone heard from Sara?" I asked suddenly.

"She left," Oliver answered. "The Leagues price of helping us was Sara." He looked upset about it. "First Thea, now Sara."

"Did you find Suki?" I inquired, sitting back down beside Roy.

Oliver's face turned sour. "She's at the hospital with a broken arm. We're going back out River, I need you to call your friend Bruce Wayne. I have another student for him."

"You're sending her away?" I asked him, concerned.

"Just call him," he snapped, loading up on more arrows. "We'll be back."

Felicity sighed. "I sent an email to your OBGYN-she's coming here to check you out after the fight. You're gonna be okay." She got up and headed back out with Oliver whilst I waited for Roy to wake up.

* * *

A few things happened over the next couple of weeks after Slade's attack on Starling City.

Roy took a few days to wake up but when he did he was more than ready to help with the clean-up.

Charlie spent her time cleaning up the lair on her own. Interestingly enough, I'd seen footage of Charlie fighting on the streets, she was scary good, like a dancing blur.

Tessa stayed with Laurel whilst her dad was in a coma. Laurel was furious that Sara was gone, so stressed and lost so Tessa was sticking with her to make sure she did nothing stupid.

Queen Manor was a smouldering wreck but I think Walter was working on getting it brought back to his original state. During that time, Oliver was staying with Felicity.

Oliver, Felicity and Diggle went to Lian Yu with Amanda Waller but after they got back, Oliver and Suki had words right in the middle of the now repaired lair.

Roy and I had been at an appointment with Doctor Hawk and were coming back to the sound of arguing coming from the lair. Felicity and Charlie were at the computers pretending to be doing something, Oliver and Suki didn't even notice we'd arrived.

"-but Oliver-" Suki objected.

"We're not arguing over this!" Oliver shouted. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders when I told you to stay with Felicity. She almost got killed!"

"Oliver!" Suki argued. "Oliver-please-you're all the family I have left."

"You almost got my family killed!" he yelled again. "You want to be a Queen, Suki? Prove you're worthy to have the name and accept the consequences that goes with it."

She looked dumbfounded. "You're sending me away," she spoke in almost a whisper.

"To train and get better," Oliver reminded her. "You can't risk the lives of anyone in this team for petty revenge. I was ready to give myself up to Slade-I went alone because everything else would be distraction."

"You're not sending her away!" Suki argued, staring at Felicity.

Felicity raised an eyebrow and mouthed the word _her_.

"You're going to learn," he told her in that cold voice he got, "or you're not ready to take the name Queen. A driver will pick you up from the hotel at six tonight. If you don't get in the car and then in that plane I don't want you here anymore." He slammed his bow on the table and headed out.

"You should have killed him when you had the chance!" Suki shouted.

"DO NOT TURN THIS BACK ON ME!" he yelled at her. "This isn't my fault! I hold myself to a set of principles and I'm not going to kill him just to make a little girl happy!" Oliver snapped, leaving.

Suki stared at the floor and stormed out of the room, pushing past me. I'm pretty sure she was sobbing.

"What shit storm did we miss?" Roy asked. He was having a hard time speaking to Felicity since he'd almost killed her.

"Oliver is sending Suki away to train in Gotham," Charlie explained. "Suki doesn't want to go. Oliver said if she wants to change her name to Queen she has to prove she can handle it."

"Yeah we were here for that," I told her. "Is Oliver coming back because we have some news?"

"Baby news?" Felicity perked up. She was pretty much the only one we'd told that this particular appointment was a follow up on some blood work and fluid that was taken from both me and the baby. The good doctor was interested in the internal workings of the baby and how it was affected by both serums.

Charlie perked up at this as well. "You're sixteen weeks? What possible baby news could it be?"

"Blood work says its girl!" Roy blurted out.

I punched him in the arm, lightly since he was breakable again. "Dude!"

"We're having a little girl!" he grinned like an idiot.


	47. Chapter 47

**++++++ So this chapter will have a few time skips in it and will ultimately end in the birth of a cute little baby.**

 **This will be the last chapter in Zhuye before I start part four Jiātíng meaning family.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the series.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Epilogue**

We had every intention of saying goodbye to Suki before she left but when Felicity, Charlie and I went to the hotel she was staying at but the concierge stopped us. "Are you here to see Miss Wilson?" she asked, smile on her face.

"Ah-yeah," Felicity answered. "She's checked out?"

"Miss Wilson took an earlier flight to Gotham City," the woman with the nametag reading _Linda_ on it answered. "She left this for someone called River."

"That's me," I answered. I took the letter off her and we went to the bar to sit down and read it.

 _River,_

 _I know you would have come to say goodbye to me but I couldn't face it right now._

 _Tell Oliver I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left her-there's no justification for that. So I'll do as I'm told because I am worthy of the Queen name._

 _If you need me, I've got a cell._

 _286-555-7614_

 _I don't want you all to be mad at me._

 _Suppose we'll see each other later on._

 _Take care._

 _Suki Queen_

She signed it Suki Queen-you little rebel you, I laughed to myself.

"So what now?" Felicity asked.

"You buy me a drink?" Charlie suggested.

Felicity and I laughed before picking the menu up to have some dinner.

* * *

Things over the next few months before the birth of our little girl changed a lot.

I'd chosen to stop going out in the field when I couldn't fit into my suit anymore. Charlie was going out more and more, and so now was Roy. His suit was red and he went by the name _Arsenal_ now. I will admit that I was super jealous that they were all out in the field having fun-well you know what I mean-whilst I was stuck doing technical support.

Laurel was spending her time training with us and looking after her dad, Tessa had up and disappeared for a while and came back three weeks before the baby was due and abducted Laurel to Vegas. Well at least according to Quinten anyway.

My step-father and siblings had moved to Smallville. Seems like Peter's romance with Martha Kent was serious. He was now working for Metropolis as a detective and was having a much better time doing it then in Starling City.

Charlie had started making plans to go home soon, I'd organised a job for her as a mentor in Binan's Central City branch working with street kids and troubled kids. She was excited to go home even though Barry hadn't come out of his coma yet.

Suki hadn't come back to Starling yet, she and Oliver were still at odds with each other. We spoke when we could but the boys were putting her through her paces like crazy. I missed her but Charlie missed her more-thick as thieves those two.

Time was passing by and it was good.

For all of us.

* * *

Come May 6th 2014 our world became just that little bit better with the birth of our daughter.

My water had broken in the lair whilst I was alone, the Arrow, Arsenal and Cypher were dealing with a drug shipment in the middle of the air whilst Diggle was waiting for them at an airstrip. Diggle is my lifesaver-he took me to the hospital and waited with me the whole time until Roy got there.

Literally just in time to give birth.

I'll save you the messy details but at 10.18 am we welcome a little girl, Sara Moira Harper into the world screaming her little lungs out. It was like she was announcing to the world that here she was and she was never going away again. I fell in love with her the moment I met her. With her tiny blue eyes and wisps of blonde hair on her head covered in blood and screaming-I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she WAS my daughter.

"It's a girl," Doctor Hawks announced before she handed the tiny bundle to Roy. "Do you have a name?" she questioned.

"Sara," I smiled. "Sara Moira Harper."

"Excuse me Mr. Harper," one of the nurses frowned beside him. "I need to do the Apgar." She took the baby from his hands and carried her to the side of the room.

Roy came and sat down beside me watching every move the nurse made. "She's beautiful…just like her mother."

I blushed. I'd never felt so exhausted in my life. I'd fought super villains and jumped off buildings, fought meta-humans and battled armies but none of that compared to giving birth.

Nothing.

Soon after I found myself holding my baby in my arms for the first time. There would never be another first like this again.

Off to the side, Doctor Hawk and the same nurse who took Sara for the Apgar were arguing in hushed tones. In annoyance, the doctor grabbed the nurse roughly under the arm and pushed her outside. She slammed the door and turned, freezing when she saw Roy and I watching her. "Forgive me," she blushed, "Amelia has been around a while and she's a firm believer in breastfeeding."

Roy frowned. "Why can't she breastfeed?" he asked, looking sideways at me and Sara.

"Because I'm not willing to risk it given the fact that River has the Hades in her system and Sara-well to be honest she may look like a perfect baby but I just don't know what the serum and the Mirakuru could do to her. I asked Amelia to get me a lactation suppressant and she wasn't too thrilled."

"Oh," Roy shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "It was my idea, Roy. I didn't want to do it."

"And it's her right to choose," Doctor Hawk smiled. "Besides-out of all the women who have secret identities and had children have chosen to follow this same path. And River is aware of the options available for her and she's chosen for Sara to have donate breastmilk." She patter Roy's shoulder. "Just be lucky you have a doctor such as myself who doesn't care. I wasn't that lucky. Some orderlies will come around to move you to a private room. I'll have some milk there for you." She left the birthing suit leaving the two of us alone to bond with Sara.

"She's got your eyes," I whispered as Sara opened her eyes to look around before falling asleep.

"I almost wish I was still comic book strong," Roy sighed. "All the morons I'm gonna have to chase away from her when she's a teenager."

"I think Sara will be just fine," I chuckled before yawning. A few orderlies came in, some were to clean whilst a few of them helped in taking us to another room in the maternity ward. Two security guards were stationed outside the room with HARPER written on it making my laugh.

Sitting on the table in the room was already a bunch of flowers and some balloons as well as a box of condoms. Tessa was sitting on a chair under the window dressed in skinny ripped black jeans, dirty red Converse and a red shirt with a tangled mess of familiar bright red hair. "Well isn't this fantastic," she smiled, looking at us all. "We came right from the airport." Standing beside her was Laurel with a huge grin on her face. Vegas had done wonders on the ADA. "They probably don't even know that we're here," she laughed. "What's her name?"

"Sara," I answered.

Laurel gasped and teared up. She hadn't seen Sara in months but kept waiting for her to come back.

"We have gifts!" Tessa announced.

"How was Vegas?" Roy asked.

"We got married," Laurel shrugged.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "You got what?"

"Married," Laurel grinned. "But enough about that. Can we see her?"

Things most certainly had changed and like I said before, I wouldn't change it for the world.

 **++++++ End ++++++**


End file.
